


Post Nomadic, Half-Vampiric [1] || Stiles Stilinski

by talia571



Series: Post Nomadic, Half-Vampiric [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crossover, Cullen - Freeform, F/M, McCall, Romance, Stephanie Meyer - Freeform, Stiles, Teen Wolf, Vampires, Werewolf, Werewolves, black - Freeform, stilinski, teen, twilight - Freeform, twilight saga - Freeform, vampire, vampire hybrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 59,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talia571/pseuds/talia571
Summary: Summer, a vampire hybrid, has been a nomad for about forty years. She's been going to different schools, moving every few years and refusing to get close with anyone. After all these years, she decides to go live with a family she lived with before going off on her own-the Cullens. The Cullens are currently living in the town of Beacon Hills but little does she know that it is a supernatural-filled town with creatures she'd never even thought of. There, she teams up with Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall to track down the creatures and protect the small town. This is a crossover fanfiction of Stephanie Meyer's "The Twilight Saga" and the MTV series "Teen Wolf". All characters except Summer do NOT belong to me.Book One In Twilight SagaSeason One of Teen Wolf





	1. The Cullens

**01\. The Cullens**

It's been about forty years since I last saw the Cullen family. I lived with them for a few years before going off on my own as a nomad. They went to move to the next town to avoid suspicion about their lack of aging, but I didn't go with them. I wanted to go off on my own. Recently, I found out that the Cullens are living in Beacon Hills, California. I decided that it was time to reunite. I grinned as I ran through the woods, my blonde hair flowing behind me. It would be nice to see them again. In my fifty years, I have never been to California. I've mostly been attending different schools then moving on to a new town after I graduate. Of course, I change my last name each time. I'm not a human, but I'm not the same as the Cullens either. I am a vampire hybrid. My father was a vampire and my mother was a human. I never knew either of them. My father left before my mother gave birth to me. Of course, being half vampire, I tore her open with my teeth to get out. At the age of seven, I reached full maturity.

While I share many traits with vampires, I also have some human qualities. My eyes are not gold or red, they are hazel. I presume my mother had hazel eyes. Lucky for me, I have inherited the beauty of a vampire. My skin is almost as durable as a vampire's. Proactive would be jealous. My skin isn't quite as pale as a vampire, but it is still paler than a human's. There goes any plans I had of sun-tanning. Speaking of the sun, my skin doesn't look like I should be hanging from the ceiling of a 60s nightclub. It does sparkle, but only slightly. It is barely noticeable, unless you have increased vision. Vampires have heightened senses, sight, smell, hearing, you get the point. While I also have heightened senses, they are not quite as strong as a vampires. I am faster, stronger and more agile than humans but less than vampires. Here comes the best part, I can survive on either human food or blood. Blood is more tempting, but I'd rather not go sinking my teeth into someone's neck. I have human blood in me! Why on earth would I go drinking it? I stick with human food. On the topic of teeth, get this: Vampires don't have fangs. Shocking, right? Common myths say that vampires have fangs, but they don't. My teeth and a vampire's teeth are much stronger than a human's, but they are not unusually pointy. Our teeth are slightly serrated but it's not noticeable to humans. Anyways, the point is, I'm like a vampire, but I'm like a human too. I learned a lot about myself and vampires when I lived with the Cullens many years ago.

Still running, I reached into my back pocket and took out the note with the Cullens' address on it. Almost there, I thought. I grinned, excitement bubbling inside of me. To be clear, I didn't run this whole way. I took a taxi from the nearest airport to a cafe so I could eat, then I ran from there(Once out of view from humans of course). As I ran through the trees, I could already smell the sweet scent of vampires. I stopped running, and walked up the steps to the front door. Carlisle opened the door, leading me to the living room where the rest of the Cullens stood.

"Summer, it's so great to see you." Esme, Carlisle's wife, greeted me, pulling me into a soft hug.

"You too, Esme. It's great to see all of you." I released her from the hug and looked around the room. We all took turns hugging then finally we all stood around in the living room. Vampires find standing up much more comfortable than sitting around, but I'm comfortable either way.

"We've enrolled you in Beacon Hills High School already, we thought we'd save you the trouble. Also, we've set you up with a cell phone plan. Blake is the last name you wanted this time, right?" Carlisle handed me a smartphone as he went to stand by Esme and Edward. Edward is their adopted son. He and I are the closest out of any of the Cullens. He found me all those years ago and we became friends almost instantly. He was transformed at the age of seventeen, so he will be going to school with me due to his 'age'.

"Oh, thank you! Yep, Blake's the one. I already have all of the documents done." I waved the envelope of documents in the air. I could have gone with Cullen as a last name but I like to change it up and I already used it when I lived with them years ago. My story for living with them is that I am the most recently adopted but I'm not quite ready to change my last name yet.

"So, Summer, meet anyone exciting during your adventures away?" Emmett smirked. Ah yes, I forgot about Emmett and his teasing and innuendos. I rolled my eyes.

"No."

"Oh come on, forty years of travelling and you haven't at least had a little fun?" Emmett chuckled. A light blush presented itself on my face. That is definitely a negative of being a hybrid, I can blush like humans. The truth is, I never wanted to get close with anyone because I'd just have to leave in a few years. You would've thought that being as beautiful as I am with all these years on me, I would've at least had a little fun. But no, I am actually still a virgin. You may now laugh.

"If I just have to move in a couple years, there's no point is there?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Find a vampire then." He suggested. Edward shot a look at him.

"Can you control your thoughts, please?" Edward growled. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. Edward reads minds. Some vampires have special abilities and I'm assuming Edward is already getting into the big brother routine.

"Emmett, I'm fine on my own." I sighed with a playful annoyance. Before a scrap could breakout between the two brothers, Alice interrupted.

"Summer, I'm so glad you're here! We can go shopping!" Alice squealed with excitement.

"Definitely!" I grinned at her as I noticed a look of approval on her face. "So, who's going to school with me?" I did actually wonder. I know they've already been here for a while but I wasn't sure who would still be in school.

"Alice, Edward, and myself." Jasper replied. I nodded. Emmett and Rosalie are finished then, I take it.

"Shall I show you to your room?" Carlisle offered, picking up my backpack. Yep, that's seriously all I brought. A backpack.

"Yeah, sure." I agreed, following him up the stairs. He pointed to the different rooms.

"That's Edwards room, Rosalie and Emmett's, Alice and Jasper's and that's Esme and I's. The one on the end is yours." He motioned towards the end of the hall. I took my backpack from Carlisle's hands and thanked him. I tossed my bag onto the bed and began to unpack. While vampires don't sleep, hybrids like me do. I sleep less than humans but I do have the ability to sleep. The others have beds for...other activities but Edward as he is single, does not. Unless he's hiding something from me, of course. I put all my clothes in drawers and the closet then took out my laptop. I set it on the desk in the corner of the room. May as well set up a new Facebook account, I thought to myself. I've started making Facebook accounts so I don't look too weird. Pretty much everyone in highschool has an account on there, so I make a profile too. After setting up a new email account, I enter "www.facebook.com" into the search bar at the top of the screen. 'Summer Blake', I type into the information panel. I try to avoid pictures as best as I can so I select a random picture of a pug from Google and set that as my profile picture. For my cover photo, I choose some random quote with a flower background. Most girls do that, right? The laptop lid clicked as I shut it.

"Ready to go shopping?" Alice poked her head in the door. How long has she been waiting there for me to finish up on the computer? I shook my head, chuckling.

"Why not?" I shrugged. We entered her garage, which was huge by the way considering the Cullen family are never short on money. We climbed into one of the sports cars which I had no name for. Despite all my years of age, cars have never really interested me.

We arrived at Macy's and started our little shopping spree.


	2. You Smell Like Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer has her first day at Beacon Hills High School.

**02\. You Smell Like Dog**

I got a lift with Rosalie to school. To please Alice, I wore some of my new clothes she bought me yesterday. We headed into the school and I wandered off to the office to pick up my schedule. As I sat outside, waiting to be addressed by the secretary, a faint dog-like scent filled my nostrils. It belonged to one of two boys who were walking by. They were on the other side of the hallway from me. I pretended to read, not looking up at them.

"Hey she's pretty, Stiles. Maybe you could get a girlfriend this year." One of the boys said, poking his friend in the ribs. I had to look up at them this time. I raised my brow at them.

"Don't look at her! She can see you staring! She will think we're creepy or something!" The boy named Stiles hissed at his friend. I snickered. They proceeded to chat about random things when something caught my attention. They were talking about digging up a corpse. Absentmindedly, I took my schedule from the secretary, thanked her then followed behind Stiles and his friend. Something smelled off about the kid's friend. I needed to get to the bottom of this. Edward had said that werewolves were close to town, but he said the scent was strong. This was not that strong. Stiles turned his head and noticed me behind them. He whipped his head around and leaned close to his friend.

"Holy crap dude, she's right behind us!" Stiles whispered. I raised my eyebrow at him, which he noticed.

"Stop whispering so loud!" His friend sighed. They both turned around and gave me pathetic grins.

"Sorry, but you're really not that good at whispering." I grinned at them. A light blush tinted Stiles' face. His friend rolled his eyes. "My name is Summer. I'm new here." I told them. Stiles had a stupid grin on his face.

"Stiles Stilinski." He responded. "This is my friend, Scott." Scott waved quietly, his eyebrows raised at me. He seemed suspicious of me. "Er....we could show you around if you want?" I smiled at their offer.

"That would be great. I have english right now." I informed them, showing them my schedule.

"We have english too, actually." Stiles told me.

"So what's this I hear about digging up a dead body?" I asked them as we walked towards english. May as well cut to the point, I'm curious. The boys gasped.

"Dude, you suck at whispering!" Scott hissed.

"Relax. I won't say anything about it, I just want to help. You said you were going to go look for it?" As I said this, their jaws dropped.

"Er...yeah." Scott scratched the back of his head, his hands running through his dark hair.

"I know it's a little weird that I want to come. I'm just a little adventurous, I guess." I shrugged. Stiles and Scott looked at each other. Stiles held up a finger and pulled Scott aside to talk privately.

"Can we trust her?" Stiles hissed.

"I-I don't know!" Scott waved his arms around.

"She heard us talking about it...maybe there's something up about her. We can bring her along to find out what she is." Stiles suggested. Scott nodded. While they don't have the most ideal motives for agreeing to me coming along, at least they're letting me come with them, I thought. They came back over to me.

"Okay, meet us at Scott's place at eight-thirty tonight." Stiles ordered. We exchanged numbers and he texted me Scott's address. Perfect, I thought. Now, I have a good excuse to investigate Scott's strange scent. We got to the english room. Scott sat in front of a girl who I soon learned was named Allison and I sat behind Stiles. A girl named Bella sat beside me. Our teacher began handing out assignments.

Having done this about fourteen times, I finished in minutes. Stiles jaw dropped when he saw how quickly I finished my work. I looked beside me and saw that the girl named Bella had also finished her work.

"Have you done this before?" I asked her quietly. She nodded.

"Yeah we already did this back in Phoenix." She replied, shoving her brown hair behind her ear. "Hey you live with the Cullens now, right?" I'm not quite sure how she knows that...Maybe Edward told everyone.

"Yeah. You know them?" I asked her. Nobody really talks to the Cullens, so I'm surprised that she does.

"I'm dating Edward Cullen." She replied, biting her lip. I raised my eyebrows. Edward's dating someone and he didn't tell me? I was truly shocked.

"Oh, with all the stress of unpacking, he never had time to tell me." I lied smoothly, smiling at her politely. He has a lot of explaining to do, I thought to myself.

In Biology, I saw that Scott, Stiles, Bella and Edward were all in my class. Edward and Bella sat in the front left corner of the room, far from me. Taking advantage of Edward's mind reading ability, I sent him telepathic messages.

Edward, why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend? Does she know about you? You know, about the whole vampire thing? I thought, staring directly at him. He slowly nodded. What?! I gasped. Number one rule in the vampire world, don't tell anyone about vampires. Idiot...I thought, forgetting he could read my mind for a second. He whipped around to stare at me. I shrugged, grinning at him. He rolled his eyes and turned back to the teacher.

I was at my locker, thankful that the day was over. As I put my books away, I heard Scott's voice.

"I don't know if this means anything, but Summer smells different." Scott said to Stiles.

"Like in a bad way?" Stiles asked.

"No. Like kind of a sweet scent."

"Yeah, like vanilla. Probably her perfume." Stiles sighed.

"No it's different than that. It's sweet but not as strong as the Cullens. Plus her heart beats faster than everyone else's." He whispered. I shot my head up. He's onto me. The fact that he can hear my heartbeat means that he's definitely something, and I plan to find out what. I thought. I didn't really want to give away that I was supernatural, but I needed to confront them. Closing my locker, I walked over to the two boys.

"Okay, how do you know about the Cullens?" I asked, closing his locker door shut. Stiles' eyes widened.

"You heard that?" They asked.

"Yep, all of it and you don't smell so normal yourself." I retorted. I heard Scott's heartbeat rise.

"What do I smell like?" Scott asked, curiosity in his eyes.

"Kind of like a dog, but not that bad." I shrugged. Stiles snickered, earning a glare from Scott. "Edward said that werewolves were around here, but you smell different than how he described the scent." I continued.

"There are two kinds of werewolves in Beacon Hills. The Quileute werewolves, they reside in La Push. At least that's what I've heard...Then there's the kind like me and Derek Hale. We think he's the one who killed that girl we were talking about earlier. We think we know where the other half of the body is." So that's why he smelled like dog...

"Wait, there was a severed body?" I frowned. They nodded.

"They found the bottom half. Scott found the upper half the night that he was bitten. When we went back to look for it, it was gone. At Derek's, he noticed a heap of dirt so we're gonna dig it up." Stiles explained.

"I'm sure you could use the extra set of hands then." I looked at them. They nodded.


	3. Grave Digging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer joins Scott and Stiles in the woods on their mission.

**03\. Grave Digging**

I lept into Scott's window, scaring the crap out of them. It was time to go grave-digging.

"Oh my God!" Stiles gasped. I bit my lip.

"Sorry." I apologized. Stiles grinned. I looked at him. He's kind of cute, actually. I internally face-palmed at my mental comment about Stiles.

"Ready to go?" Scott asked us. We nodded, heading out to Stiles' powder blue jeep. I can run faster than this damn thing can go at full speed. I rolled my eyes as we drove off to Derek's.

Once we arrived, Stiles tossed us some shovels. I thanked him sarcastically.

"So, if you're not a vampire, what are you?" Stiles questioned, sitting on the ground as he watched us dig. As I thrust the shovel into the dirt, I started to talk.

"How much do you know about vampires, Stiles?" I decided to start there. It's much easier to explain hybrids when the person already knows about vampires.

"You didn't ans-" He stopped talking when I shot a glare at him. "Well they are strong, fast and drink blood. Their skin sparkles in the sun and they don't sleep. That's about it." At least there's a good enough start, I thought.

"How did you learn all this?" I asked them.

"Edward told us a little after Scott got bit. Scott and I went to a party on the night of the full moon. He was with Allison but he began to change so he left early. Edward and Derek both found Scott in the woods but eventually Derek left because Vampires and Werewolves don't exactly get along. Basically, Edward educated Scott a little bit on the supernatural." Stiles explained. I nodded.

"Okay. Well, I am a vampire hybrid. I'm half human, half vampire." I confessed. Both Scott and Stiles gaped at me.

"Is that even possible?" Stiles frowned.

"Guess so. My mother was a human, my father was a vampire. She died giving birth to me because I was too strong for her fragile human body. Hybrids age very quickly." I responded. I probably should have mentioned that we stop growing once we reach the end of our teenage years physically because Stiles didn't come to that conclusion on his own.

"So you're gonna die soon? Or be a granny in like a year or something?" I couldn't help but laugh at that. Pure confusion was plastered over Scott and Stiles' faces.

"No...no..." I paused to let out a few more chuckles. "I reached maturity at the age of seven. I've been like this ever since." Relief washed over the boys' faces. I just rolled my eyes.

"....So how old are you?" Stiles asked cautiously after a moment of silence.

"Woah buddy...you can't just ask a girl that!" I feigned being shocked. Stiles looked horrified for a moment until I grinned at him. "Just kidding. I'm fifty years old. I was born in 1965. Creeped out yet?"

"Not at all." Stiles grinned at me. I winked at him and kept digging until I heard a clank. Stiles jumped up.

"Woah I think you found something." Stiles gasped. We dug the remainder of the dirt with our hands until we came across the corpse of the top half of a wolf. The three of us all jumped back and screamed. I clung onto Stiles and he had his arms around me. We looked at each other and awkwardly separated, both of us blushing.

"I thought you said you smelled blood, you know like human blood." Stiles sighed.

"Hey, I told you it smelled different." Scott shrugged.

"I smelled dog but I just thought it was you." I admitted to Scott but then quickly added, "No offense." Stiles smirked at my comment. Just as Scott was about to protest, Stiles tapped our shoulders.

"Guys look." He pointed to a purple flower that sat in front of the burial site.

"What is that?" Scott asked.

"Dude, you are so not prepared for this." Stiles shook his head at Scott.

"Wolfsbane, right?" I questioned them. Stiles nodded. "Might want to stay away from that, buddy." I warned Scott. "Assuming it actually does affect werewolves. I've never come across werewolves before but I've heard legends about wolfsbane." Stiles approached the flower and pulled it out of the ground, a rope following it. Stiles raised his eyebrows at us and began pulling the rope out of the ground. Purple petals clung to the rope.

We all stared at the spiral shape that was now imprinted in the ground where the rope had been underground. We not only stared at the spiral shape, but the corpse that was now there instead of a wolf. There was a girl.


	4. Already In Trouble With The Police

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer comes face-to-face with the Sheriff after they uncover a body and she must lie to explain how they came across the body.

**04\. Already In Trouble With The Police**

Turns out that Stiles' father is the town Sheriff and Bella's father is the Chief. Great. We reported finding the other half of the body to the police but Stiles' dad was suspicious as to how we happened to find and dig up half of a corpse.

"Do you mind telling me how the hell you just happened to stumble upon this girl's body?" The sheriff asked us, clearly unimpressed.

"Technically, half of her body." Stiles corrected, earning a glare from his father.

"What were you even doing out here in the middle of the night?" The sheriff growled.

Stiles froze. I could hear his heartbeat speed up. He doesn't have an excuse, I realized. I ran my mind for ideas. Me being as dumb as I am, I unthinkingly grabbed Stiles hand, lacing my fingers through his. Through my peripheral vision, I could see Stiles whip around to face me. His eyes were very wide and his heart went faster. No going back now...The sheriff raised his eyebrows, shocked at the sight of a girl touching his son, probably.

"Well, you see...we don't really see each other much at school so, uh, we snuck out for....a romantic midnight walk?" I put on a fake smile. Stiles heartbeat was still fast, but it slowed slightly in what I assumed was relief. I could feel the blush betraying my face.

"Yeah, Dad. We were out on a...romantic...walk and we saw the heap of dirt so we decided to dig it up, being adventurous and all." Stiles grinned at his dad and laughed nervously.

"Stiles..." The sheriff sighed. "Get out of here."

"Yes, Sir!" We both agreed as we ran off to join Scott who had just snuck over to talk to Derek. Derek was in the police cruiser just as the boys had hoped for. Once we were a safe distance away from the scene, Stiles and I high fived. Grins were plastered on all three of our faces.

"That was....awesome!" He shrieked, giving us all another round of high fives. "How'd you think of that? Years of experience?"

"No, I have no idea where that came from. I've never done anything like that!" I grinned. "So, what did Derek say? I asked Scott.

"He told me that if I shift on the Lacrosse field, he can't help me. He said it's up to us now to make sure I don't kill anyone." Scott answered.

"What are you going to do?" I asked Scott.

"He's not going to play." Stiles replied for him. Scott sighed. "Cheer up, buddy! Guess what? Despite randomly finding a body..." Stiles winked at me, "...we didn't get in trouble with my dad!" He grinned, putting his hand on Scott's shoulder.

"Really?" A small smile formed on Scott's face. "How?" Stiles slung his arm over my shoulder. My heart kicked up a little and I bit my lip to prevent smiling. Scott raised his eyebrow at me then turned his attention back to Stiles.

"Summer thought of a good excuse. She said we went out for a romantic midnight walk then just happened to come across a suspicious pile of dirt which contained the body and he totally bought it!" Stiles had a huge grin on his face as he said this. Scott smiled at me. I raised my hand for a high five and both boys slapped my hand. Stiles winced, obviously forgetting about my tough skin. I rolled my eyes at him, grinning.

"Okay, let's get out of here before we actually get caught." I chuckled, walking towards Stiles' Jeep. I hopped into the back seat as the boys clambered into the front. Stiles started the Jeep up and pulled out of the forest.

"Where do the Cullens actually live?" Stiles asked me.

"Deep into the woods. That way, they can do as they please without giving themselves away to humans." I responded. "By the way, you can drop me off anywhere. I can run."

"Faster than Scott?" He smirked. Scott and I turned to face each other, competitiveness bubbling inside of me, fear in him.

"Oh yeah." I nodded but Scott shook his head.

"I don't thi-" Scott started.

"He'll do it." Stiles announced, putting his hand on Scott's shoulder.

"Alright guys. You stay here, I'll drive up to the school. When I text you the word 'go', then run. Whoever gets there first, wins." Stiles instructed after he pulled over on the side of the road.

"What's the prize?" I asked.

"I'll decide when the winner gets there." He answered. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. Oh and Scott?" I turned to him.

"Yeah?"

"You don't realize how fast vampires are, do you?" I shook my head at him. They are insanely fast. Seriously.

"You're only half vampire." Scott teased.

"I am so gonna beat you, Scott." I laughed. "Alright, see you soon, Stiles." I winked at him then heard his heart speed up. He doesn't talk to girls much, does he? I thought to myself, fighting back a grin. Stiles hopped into his Jeep and drove off. As soon as I knew Stiles wouldn't be able to hear us, I turned to Scott.

"He doesn't really talk to girls much, does he?" Scott shook his head, grinning when I said this.

"He's had his eyes on this girl, Lydia, since grade three. He's still never managed to ask her out." Scott told me. This actually disappointed me. My heart spiked; I just hoped Scott didn't notice. It's not like I can get close with anyone, anyways. I'm just going to leave in a few years. This is the first time I've met other supernatural creatures or people good with the supernatural. Maybe I could stay- no. I can't stay. People will notice the lack of aging. I bit my lip with a pang of sadness.

Our phones went off, interrupting my thoughts.

"On three...one....two....three!" We counted together before beginning our race. I flew through the trees, leaving Scott far behind. Within a minute, I had reached Stiles.

"What-I-You-But..." Stiles struggled for words. "I just texted you...like a minute ago." I grinned at him.

"I tried to tell you guys that I'm fast." I shrugged with a smirk. "You shouldn't underestimate me."

"I am never underestimating you again." Stiles nodded quickly. "Never again." I blushed a light shade of pink. Stiles noticed me blushing and he raised his eyebrow with a mischievous grin.

"Shut up, I blush easily." I rolled my eyes at him. "So what's my prize, Stiles?" I took a step closer to him. If he thinks it's funny to make me blush, then it's going to be much worse for him. I heard his pulse quicken as I stepped closer to him.

"Um...I haven't thought of one yet." He responded, a bead of sweat appearing on his forehead. I was so close to him that I could feel his breath on my skin. His heart was racing. Admittedly, mine was too but luckily, he can't hear mine.

"What's the matter, Stiles? Your heart is going awfully fast." I inquired in a flirtatious tone. I'm not very good at flirting but Stiles seems to be an easy target. Stiles cheeks turned red.

"That's what I thought." I said as I moved away from him. "Look at how red your cheeks are!" I snickered. Stiles narrowed his eyes. I grinned at him and we couldn't help but laugh. I didn't actually think I could get his cheeks that red! I mused to myself. Just in time, I thought as I heard footsteps.

"It's about time Scott, we've been here for years." I teased him.

"How long has she been here?" Scott asked with disbelief.

"A minute after I texted you. Congratulations." Stiles laughed. Scott stared at me, his eyes filled with shock.

"I told you I'd win. Now I'm not usually competitive but vampires are insanely fast and I'm half-Vampire. This was an easy win." I shrugged, extending my arm out to shake his hand. "Good game, Scott."

"Do you drink blood or can you eat food?" Stiles asked me after we dropped Scott off, now heading for Stiles' house.

"I can live off either but my body craves blood more than human food. I've never drank blood before and I hope I never do." I told him truthfully.

"Well for your prize, we could go out for pizza or something." Stiles suggested. Mmm pizza...

"Or we could just order a pizza and watch a movie?" I countered, regretting my suggestion as soon as I said it. Stop it Summer! You can't get close with anyone! It'll just hurt when you have to leave. He's just so hard to dislike! Stiles heart raced.

"Y-yeah! Sure!" He agreed, very enthusiastically. "How about tomorrow after school? You can get a ride with me." I'll regret this later, but what the hell. I can't just live a lonely life for all of eternity. I have to have fun at least once in my long life of eternal youth.

"Sounds great." I smile at him through the rearview mirror as we pull up to his house.

"You're sure you don't want a ride to your house?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"You've seen how fast I can run. It won't take long at all. Plus, we're already at your house. I wouldn't want to give you extra work." We got out of the vehicle.

"Okay, well see you tomorrow." He waved, heading into his house. I ran at a normal pace until I reached the woods. Once I was covered by trees, I quickened to full speed.

I arrived back at the Cullen's house. They were all doing various things around the house.

"Ah, hello Summer." Carlisle greeted, smiling at me.

"Hey guys. Tomorrow after school, I'm going to be out again." I told them. Weird, three days in a row I've been out. Grave-digging, talking to the police/racing then tomorrow pizza with Stiles. I bit my lip, feeling a little guilty. I shouldn't be spending so much time with them. The closer I am with someone, the more it's going to hurt when I move on to the next town. I headed up the stairs and down the hall to my room. I could tell that Edward was following me. He is probably listening to my mental argument with myself.

"Yes." Edward agreed from behind me. No surprises there, I thought. We got into my room and we sat on the bed.

"It's okay to have fun once in awhile. I know Scott and Stiles, they know about the supernatural. You've spent your whole life running. We do it too but we have each other. You've been on your own for forty years, Summer. Maybe it's time you stayed a little longer and made friends even. Maybe, more than just friends." Edward delivered his speech. How cliché...I thought. He's right though...

"Trust me." Edward nodded, standing up to leave the room.

"Thanks, Edward." He smiled in response to this. I haven't got much sleep for the past few days so I decided to sleep tonight. I changed into something more comfortable and slipped under the covers.


	5. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer and Stiles watch a movie together

**05\. Movie Night**

As the bell rang to signal the end of the school day, I made my way over to Scott's locker where he stood with Stiles. Stiles grinned when he saw me coming. My heart lept, which caused Scott to smirk and raise his eyebrow at me.

"Shut up." I whispered so quietly that I knew only he could hear. Scott snickered as my cheeks flushed pink.

"Ready to go?" Stiles wiggled his eyebrows at me, a stupid grin presenting itself on his face. I nodded as my heart picked up the pace. Wanting to get as far away from the suspicious werewolf as possible, I jogged over to Stiles Jeep. He opened the passenger door for me but ended up face-planting in the parking lot.

"Ow sh-" I don't hear anything else because I burst out laughing at him. Blushing, he jumped up off the ground and held out his arm, motioning for me to get in the Jeep. What a gentleman, I thought as I rolled my eyes at Stiles.

"Real smooth, Stiles." I chuckled, sitting down. He got into the front seat and turned the key in the ignition. I could still see a faint blush on his cheeks. I bit my lip to prevent further laughter.

"Shut up." Stiles chuckled.

We arrived at his house and he stopped the car. He unlocked the door and led me upstairs. I put my coat in my backpack and sat on the bed. Stiles brought out his cellphone.

"What kind of pizza do you like?" He asked me. Oh right. Pizza. I had forgotten about the pizza part but I was certainly grateful for it. I was beginning to need something. Stiles' blood was smelling better by the minute.

"Any kind." I shrugged.

"Do you want pizza now or later?" He asked, sitting on the bed.

"Considering that your blood smells pretty good right now, preferably sooner." I grinned. Hey, he already knows what I am and he saw how fast I run. He also knows my age and he hasn't freaked out yet. May as well be honest, right?

"You're not going to try and kill me like Scott did, right?" He looked slightly more serious now. Scott tried to kill Stiles? Must've been during a full moon or something...I hope.

"No of course not." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Wait, I smell good to you?" Stiles smirked. My eyes widened. I didn't think someone could possibly think that was flirting.

"A little..." I admitted, my cheeks reddening slightly. "Much better than Scott, that's for sure." Stiles laughed before pressing his phone to his ear.

The doorbell rang downstairs about twenty minutes after we called. Stiles ran downstairs to pay, but not before grinning at me as he left. My heart sped up a little. I sighed at myself. I can't like or even start to like him. Maybe it's time you stayed a little longer...Edward's words rang through my head.

"What are you thinking about?" Stiles' voice interrupted my thoughts as he came in with the pizza.

"Just something Edward said last night." I replied, shrugging. "So, what movie are we going to watch?" I asked him before he could say anything about Edward's words.

"You can pick one." He handed me his pile of movies. Batman, Batman, Batman, Star Wars, Star Wars, Batman and Star Wars. Nice collection, dude. I handed him one of the Batman movies. It had Catwoman and the Penguin on the cover, with the title 'Batman Returns'.

"Nice choice." Stiles grinned. I had seen a few of the Batman and Star Wars movies before. I saw a few of the Star Wars episodes at the cinema but I had never seen Batman Returns. I knew who Catwoman and the Penguin were, though. I knew who most of the characters were, through comics and games. I've had a lot of free time in my life, what can I say?

Stiles put the film on then turned off the lights in his room. He sat on his bed with his back against the wall. I did the same, sitting cross-legged. The box of pizza was in front of us. That's not cliché at all, I thought sarcastically as our hands touched in the pizza box. I heard his heart pick up, mine copying.

"I thought vampires have cold skin?" Stiles commented as he picked up a slice. I cocked my head at him, not sure why he brought that up. Seeming to understand my confusion, he continued, "Your skin is very warm."

"Really?" I knew it was warm to vampires because vampires felt warm to each other but I've always avoided human contact so I didn't know I'd have the same effect on them. I thought I'd be cold like vampires.

"Yeah, it's nice. It's like holding a cup of coffee or something." He responded, picking up my hand with his own as he turned to face me. I held my breath and heat flooded to my face. Despite him being a human, I was surprised that he couldn't hear my heart thumping violently in my chest. As he inspected my hand and felt the warmth, I just stared at him with shock evident in my expression.

"I always thought I'd be cold to humans." I told him, watching him play with my hand. He looked up slowly, his eyes wide.

"Wait, what do you mean? Have you never touched a human before?" He asked slowly. I nodded. To be honest, I had but only Stiles.

"There was the time I lied to your dad and I held your hand but you never mentioned anything. Plus the high-fives. Other than that, no. I try to avoid getting close with people because I leave a few years after I get there. If I allowed myself to make friends, it would be emotionally painful to leave that town which is mandatory to avoid suspicion about my lack of aging." I admitted, sadness stabbing at me. Stiles paused the movie.

"I was too distracted to notice when we were with my dad." He said, now holding my hand in between his two hands. "So, you just go school to school, never moving forward?"

"I move to a new town, go to the high school for a few years with a new last name, then I move on." I nodded.

"That seems pretty boring to me. You never hang out with anyone, you just avoid people to avoid hurting?" He stared at me with his caramel-coloured eyes. I nodded slowly, looking down at my crossed feet.

"I don't really have much choice. I've been to college a few times but I can't stay around for long. It's just easier." I gasped quietly as Stiles rubbed his thumb along my hand.

"Easy isn't always the best option." He told me. He's right, I realized.

"I've already made a big mistake by approaching you and Scott that day. I've had fun hanging out with you guys this past few days but making friends will just make it more painful to leave Beacon Hills." I felt tears stinging my eyes. Maybe I should leave Beacon Hills...

"Then don't leave." Stiles whispered. I looked up at him.

"But I don't age. People will notice eventually." I bit my lip.

"Yeah, eventually. You could go to high school, graduate, go to university and get a degree. Besides, by then Scott and I will be done school, too. We know about your supernatural state so it's not an issue for us. The Cullens have already been here for a little while, why don't you stay with them for longer? They stay until it is necessary to leave." Stiles suggested. Once again, he was right. I didn't have to leave after two or three years. I could stay for longer than that. I was just scared to make friends if I stayed any longer. Doing the same thing over and over for eternity isn't really living. You've been on your own for forty years, Summer. Maybe it's time you stayed a little longer and made friends even. Maybe, more than just friends, I thought back to Edward's words.

"Thank you, Stiles." I whispered. Hesitantly, I wrapped my arms around him. He took me into his arms. I've only ever hugged the Cullens before, I realized. I didn't particularly enjoy their hugs, due to their hard-as-a-brick skin but Stiles' hugs were soft and warm. I felt...home. I internally cringed at that thought but decided that I've had enough arguing about leaving and human interaction for today. Screw it, I told myself. I deserve a little fun. I leaned closer to him, snuggling into his warm embrace. I could hear Stiles' heart doing a marathon in his chest and the small gasp that escaped his lips. I rolled my eyes at his excitement and shock. And I thought I was inexperienced with the opposite gender...Stiles pressed the play button on the remote, then returned his arm to its place around me. I turned my focus to the screen and enjoyed my prize from the race.


	6. Waking Up In A Guy's Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer wakes up and discovers she never actually left Stiles' house after the movie.

**06\. Waking Up In A Guy's Bed**

My eyes fluttered open to find myself in different surroundings. There was something pressed against my back and legs. I looked over my shoulder to see Stiles sleeping behind me. His arms were around me. My eyes widened. Great, I thought. Spooning... I blushed as I tried to get up but he tightened his grip on me. My heart sped up. I rolled my eyes. I could see the grin on his face.

"I'm stronger than you, Stiles." I reminded him, still blushing. Stiles chuckled and opened his eyes. He released me from his grip once he realized what he was doing.

"Morning, Batman." I rolled my eyes again and got up. My heart was still beating fast and my cheeks were still rosy. I can't believe we spooned or even slept in the same bed! Suddenly, Stiles' heart raced in his chest. Maybe because I called him Batman...I mused.

"Morning...Catwoman." Stiles stretched the nickname out. I looked at him, my cheeks pink, and grinned at him.

"I guess we must have fallen asleep during the movie." I laughed nervously.

"Mhm." Stiles wiggled his eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes. I was about to apologize but then held my tongue. It's no big deal, it's not like it will happen again.

"I better head home to change for school." I told Stiles, quickly.

"Okay, do you want a ride? It won't take me long to change..." Stiles offered.

"It'll be faster for me to run but I'll see you in English." I promised. Stiles smiled in return. I jogged downstairs and kept jogging until I found my way to the sheltered woods. That's where I picked up speed.

I got in the front door and went up to my room. I sniffed the air. Edward's not home...I realized. I changed my clothes quickly then went downstairs to see Carlisle.

"Where's Edward?" I asked the blond vampire.

"He's with Bella." Carlisle replied. "Do you need him at the moment?"

"No, I was just wondering." I responded. Really, I was just asking because I don't fancy him reading my mind at the moment. I'm going to have to avoid him and when I am around him, I have to be careful what I think about. I thought to myself. Stiles is gonna be on my mind especially after what happened. I still couldn't believe I fell asleep in his bed. That's the most I've ever done with anybody, I thought, sadness filling me. Jasper raised his eyebrow at me, probably detecting my sadness. Oops. Should've been more careful around Jasper too with his emotion-related gifts...

I drove myself to school today. Apparently, there had been an accident at the school. Someone was brutally attacked inside a school bus and it sure was a bloody mess. Of course, I only found out when I got to school. I wasn't too pleased that nobody told me. Holding my breath, I headed to English and sat in my usual spot behind Stiles.

"Summer!" Stiles whispered to get my attention. I looked up at him with a questioning glance. His heart was going fast.

"What's going on?" I asked the two boys as Scott turned to face Stiles and I.

"Derek's been released." Stiles stated.

"What? Why?" Scott asked as my eyes widened.

"They found animal fur on the body and as Derek isn't an animal, they thought he was innocent. Plus, the body of the girl is Laura Hale." He explained.

"Hale?" Scott and I gasped.

"She was Derek's sister." said Stiles.

"Holy shit..." Was all I could get out.

The bell rang and the three of us headed off to Biology. At least Edward isn't here to read my thoughts...

"Scott had a dream last night...it may have come true." Stiles whispered once we had sat down.

"Why didn't you tell me in English?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, because I had to tell you about Derek first." He shrugged.

"Okay, well what happened in the dream?" I asked.

"I killed Allison on the bus." Scott whispered.

"She was in English, so who's in that bus?" That explains the blood, but Scott couldn't have murdered someone, could he?

"No idea." Stiles shrugged. From the window, we could see the police pulling someone on a stretcher.

"They found something!" Someone called out as everyone crowded the window. I held my breath once again, as I could smell the blood. Everyone jumped back as I heard a scream from outside. It belonged to a man.

"Dead guys can't do that, right?" Stiles asked.

"I did that..." I heard Scott mutter.

Scott, Stiles, and I all sat at a table together at lunch. Scott was across from Stiles and I. Allison sat beside Scott as Lydia and her friends all joined us. Lydia turned out to be Allison's very popular friend. This must be the girl that Scott told me about before the race, I realized. Stiles likes her, I knew. For some odd reason, I felt a pang of jealousy. More than anything though, I felt discomfort. I could still smell the blood. Though they took the man away, the blood on the bus at the crime scene was still there. To be honest, I really shouldn't be here. With everyone slightly panicked from seeing the crime, their hearts are pumping blood faster. The crime scene blood and just being around humans in general added to the elevated heart rates were making my thirst worse than usual. It actually caused physical pain.

"That's Jackson, Lydia's boyfriend." Stiles whispered as an athletically-built guy with light brown hair sat down beside Lydia. I nodded, taking a bite of my apple. Stiles and I watched as Allison and Scott's planned date turned into a group date with Lydia and Jackson.

"Holy shit..." I whispered to Stiles. This wasn't going well for Scott. Lydia suggested bowling for the group to participate in.

"Can you even bowl, McCall?" Jackson challenged.

"I'm a great bowler." Scott replied. I heard his heart spike when he said this.

"He can't bowl, can he?" I asked Stiles. He slowly shook his head after placing his face in his hands. As he shook, the scent of blood wafted into my nostrils. I frowned. I had to leave before I hurt someone. I stood up as Stiles looked at me with confusion.

"I'll see you later, okay? I have to go." I walked quickly out of the cafeteria. Where can I even go? Going outside will make the scent stronger...I thought with frustration and panic. Footsteps behind me interrupted my thoughts. Stiles. I didn't need to sniff the air or turn around to know that it was him.

"Summer?" Stiles said cautiously, approaching me.

"The blood from the accident and having everyone around me...it's too much." I explained. My hands started to shake slightly from panic. Stiles' eyes widened. He grabbed my hand and led me towards the door.

"Hold your breath." Stiles warned me. I held my breath and covered my nose with my free hand. It didn't completely block the scent of blood from my nose but it certainly helped a little bit. He counted to three then we ran to his Jeep. I jumped into the passenger seat as Stiles flung himself in the front. He started the car then sped off out of the parking lot.

"Wait, Stiles." I said. He pulled over on the side of the road, looking at me with concern. "What if I hurt you?" My voice dropped to a whisper. Stiles grabbed my hands in his.

"I trust you." He said confidently. "You can control it." I nodded at him.

"Okay." I whispered. He let go of my hands softly then put the Jeep back into drive.

We pulled up at Stiles' place. We went inside and I sat on the couch, focusing on control.

"Here." Stiles said, passing me an orange. I nodded at him gratefully. I focused on each movement as I peeled it. Then I chewed slowly, allowing the juice to flood my mouth. Focus on the orange, Summer. Stiles stood back, allowing me to have space and regain control.

After thirty minutes, I had relaxed and blood no longer irritated me like it did earlier.

"Thank you." I stared at Stiles. He gave me a small smile. I walked quickly over to him and pulled him into a hug. Just to be safe, I held my breath. Stiles heart beat quickly, mine copying his. "Thank you." I told him again, this time in a whisper. I heard Stiles exhale. Did that idiot stop breathing when I hugged him? I rolled my eyes, grinning slightly.

We had sat on his couch, watching TV until Stiles got a text. I removed my head from his shoulder to look at him.

"Scott talked to Derek." He pressed his eyebrows together.

"What did Derek say?" I asked.

"He told Scott he needs to go back to the bus so he can remember what happened." Stiles sighed. I joined Stiles in sighing. As Stiles grabbed his keys, I stood up. "Are you going to be okay?" Stiles asked, warily. "You know, going back near the bus that's filled with blood? Oops, probably shouldn't mention the blood in the bus. Sorry, I said blood again. You know what, I'll just shut up now." I nodded, snickering at his awkwardness.

"I'll be okay." I couldn't confirm that, but it's not like I was going near the bus. Only Scott was going to go near the bus. I was staying back and Stiles would probably have to as well. Stiles and I headed outside and clambered into the Jeep. I thought about today. If it wasn't for Stiles, I might have hurt someone...He risked his life for others, and for my sanity. I'd never forgive myself if I hurt someone. Becoming friends with him and Scott wasn't a mistake. It isn't a mistake. It's a good thing.

We pulled up to Scott's house to pick him up. I moved into the back seat to allow Scott to sit in the front. Scott's eyes flickered between Stiles and I when he noticed I was there. I looked away from Scott, focusing on the trees outside.

Stiles parked outside the fence at the school. The two boys got out of the Jeep, but I stayed inside. Stiles started to climb the fence, but Scott stopped him.

"Someone has to stay behind to keep watch." Scott told Stiles.

"Summer's here..." Stiles stated.

"I need to do this on my own Stiles, so I can remember the events fully." Scott sighed.

"Why am I starting to feel like you're Batman and I'm Robin all the time?" Stiles frowned.

"Nobody is Batman any of the time." Scott rolled his eyes.

"Not even some of the time?" Stiles pouted. I rolled my eyes this time.

"Go stay back with Summer. I'll be as quick as I can." Scott ordered.

"Oh my god!" Stiles threw his hands up in the air and stormed over to the Jeep. He got into the front seat, frowning.

"You can be my Batman." I blurted out. Idiot! I internally face-palmed. Why in the hell did I just say that? I suppose I can talk to these two, maybe even help them with the supernatural but I shouldn't get too close with them...Flirting with Stiles like that certainly wouldn't help.

Stiles eyes widened and he whipped around to face me. Heat flooded to my face. Shit, I should NOT have freaking said that, I internally sighed.

"R-really?" His jaw dropped. Too late now, no need to crush his dreams...

"Well, you potentially saved some lives today by getting me away from school..." I grinned at him. Stiles returned my grin. The sound of an engine filled my ears.

"Stiles!" I pointed my pale finger at a car that was pulling up to the school. Stiles slammed his hand down on the horn and quickly started up the Jeep. I could hear Scott running. Soon, he came into view, flipping over the fence as he ran over and got into the Jeep.

"Well, did you do it?" Stiles asked him.

"I think I tried to help. Some of the blood was mine." Scott replied.

"Did you see anything else?" I asked.

"Glowing eyes." Scott turned to look at me. "I think he wanted me to help him kill the bus driver." Scott told us.

"Like a pack initiation?" Stiles suggested. Scott cocked his head at Stiles.

"Basically, he was trying to bond with you by killing together." I guessed.

We dropped Scott off at his house so he could go on that group date thing, whatever the hell he wanted to call it. Hangout, I remembered the group calling it. I sighed. Good luck, Scott, I thought. Stiles dropped me off not too far from the Cullen's house. Avoid Edward, don't think about Stiles...I remembered. It was going to be a lot harder with him around. At least when I was at school today, he wasn't. I waved goodbye then ran down the driveway, heading inside. I flopped down onto my bed to do my homework.

As I finished up an essay for english, my phone rang. I saw the name 'Stiles' pop up on the screen. I pressed 'answer' then held the phone to my ear.

"Stiles?" I spoke into the cellphone.

"The bus driver is dead. I'm about to tell Scott." Stiles said quickly. Scott isn't going to take this well. "Hold on." I heard muffled sounds then screaming.

"Stiles! What the hell?!" A woman's voice shrieked.

"Do either of you even play baseball?" Stiles screamed.

"Scott! Why is your friend climbing through the window?" The woman's voice asked.

"Because the front door is always locked. He wouldn't be able to get in." I heard Scott say.

"Exactly!" The woman who I now presumed was Scott's mother, sighed. By this point I was almost crying with laughter.

"Do either of you even care that there is a curfew?" She asked them.

"No." They responded in unison.

"Of course not...Alright, that's enough parenting for me for one night." She sighed then I heard footsteps.

"Why are you here, Stiles?" Scott asked and I assumed his mother had left the room.

"The bus driver succumbed to his wounds." Stiles answered.

"What?" Scott asked.

"Scott, the bus driver is dead." Stiles stated.


	7. Bullets And Beatles Concerts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer meets someone that the boys have talked about under less than pleasant circumstances.

**07\. Bullets And Beatles Concerts**

"Scott confronted Derek last night about the busdriver." Stiles informed me as we walked down the hall at school.

"And?" I pressed.

"Derek said that whoever is doing this and murdered Laura, is called the Alpha. He also said that he's not the Alpha. The Alpha was the one who bit Scott. Apparently, the Alpha wants Scott to kill with him and join his pack." Stiles told me.

"If it's not Derek, then we need to find out who it is." I stated as we got into English class.

I headed out of the school at the end of the school day. All I could hear was the honking of several car horns. That's when I noticed what was holding all of the vehicles up. A man with dark hair who looked minutes away from death had collapsed in front of Stiles' Jeep. I ran, at a human pace of course, towards the scene.

"Stiles! What's going on?" I asked him, studying the man who smelled of death and dogs. There was another scent mixed with the others on this man, but I couldn't quite identify the smell. He's definitely a werewolf, though. Scott ran over to us.

"I got shot." The man spoke up.

"Shouldn't you be healing?" I asked him. Though it was faint due to the smell of death and something else, the smell of dog was enough for me to confirm that he was a werewolf. I wouldn't ask if I wasn't sure.

"I was shot by a special type of bullet." He replied.

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked.

"No!" Scott and Derek both answered.

"Scott, you need to find out what type of bullet this is." The man ordered. So, this guy knows Scott.

"How?" Scott asked.

"You're going to the Argent's house, look for it there." He replied.

"I'll try." Scott shrugged. The man's eyes started flashing blue.

"What the hell?" I growled, looking around to make sure nobody saw this.

"Dude, what are you doing? Stop that!" Scott hissed.

"I'm trying to tell that I can't." The man responded.

"Stiles, you need to get him out of here." Scott told Stiles, already helping the man up.

"What?" Stiles gasped.

"Just get him out of here!" Scott shouted.

"I hate you so much for this." Stiles hissed as the man was helped into the front seat.

"Summer, go with him!" Scott called as he ran off. I sighed and hopped into the back seat. Stiles drove out of the parking lot as I texted Rosalie to tell her that I didn't need a lift today. I had a feeling that I wasn't going to need rides from the Cullens anymore. I'd probably end up doing these random adventures with Scott and Stiles.

"So, who even is this guy?" I asked. They obviously knew each other as he called Scott by his name and knew where Scott was going after school.

"Derek Hale." Stiles responded.

"So he's the famous Derek Hale?" I raised my eyebrows. I should've known. I've heard a lot about him but I've never actually seen his face. Not even when he was in the police car when I lied to Sheriff Stilinski.

"Who's she?" Derek asked, angrily.

"I'm Summer." I introduced myself.

"How did you know that I wasn't human?" Derek asked me, looking at me through the rearview mirror. "You asked why I wasn't healing."

"You smelled like a dog." I shrugged. Derek narrowed his eyes.

"She's a vampire hybrid." Stiles told him.

"Wait, what did you mean when you told Scott to look for the bullet at the Argents' house? Why would the Argents have it?" I asked.

"The Argents are werewolf hunters." Stiles told me. I gasped.

"Even Allison?" Allison is so innocent, I thought. I couldn't imagine her shooting down anything, let alone werewolves.

"No, she doesn't even know."

"Where are we going?" Derek coughed.

"Your house." Stiles answered.

"What? You can't take me there!" Derek shouted.

"I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles raised his eyebrow.

"Not if I can't protect myself!" He growled. I could see his point. By getting him arrested, we basically told everyone where he was hiding and that included the hunters. Stiles pulled over and whipped out his cellphone.

"Scott! Did you find it yet?" Stiles asked.

"No, not yet." I heard Scott reply.

"Well, hurry up! He's starting to smell!" Stiles hissed. Yeah, like death, dogs and more death, I thought to myself. And that mysterious scent which was probably what was poisoning him. It smelled vaguely familiar but I couldn't quite remember what it was.

"Like what?" I heard through the phone.

"Death!" Stiles responded.

"Take him to the vet clinic." Scott said or at least I thought he did. I must've heard wrong. Vet clinic? This isn't exactly the time for jokes.

"What about your boss?" Stiles asked. Does Scott work at a vet? I wondered.

"He'll be at home by now." Scott told him.

"You'll never guess where we're taking you." Stiles told Derek, handing him the phone.

"Hurry up, Scott! I'll die without that bullet." Derek ordered as Stiles started up the Jeep again.

"I'm starting to feel like maybe that isn't such a bad thing." Scott responded.

"Think about this then. I die, the Alpha calls you again and I can't help you."

We pulled up to the vet clinic. Guess he wasn't kidding...I thought. We helped Derek out of the Jeep and pulled him inside the clinic. Stiles' phone went off.

"Does Nordic Blue Monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles asked Derek.

"It's a rare type of wolfsbane." Derek nodded. "Tell him to bring the bullet." Wolfsbane, that's why it smelled familiar. I thought back to when we dug up Laura Hale's body. There had been wolfsbane over her body. It smelled differently than the scent coming off of Derek's body, but it smelled similar.

"Why?" Stiles looked puzzled.

"I'll die without it." He answered. "Okay. If he doesn't show up soon, we'll resort to plan B." Derek choked out.

"What's plan B?" Stiles and I asked.

"Cut off my arm." Derek said, grabbing an elastic band and handsaw.

"Okay, hold up. Seriously, hold up. Cut off your arm?" I asked in disbelief.

"Stiles, he's too late. Cut it off." Derek demanded, thrusting the handsaw into Stiles' arms.

"I'm gonna throw up, faint then throw up again." Stiles freaked out.

"You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek asked in disbelief, annoyance evident in his tone.

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!" He shouted. I nodded. I had to agree with that.

"As much as the smell of dog and death is repulsive to me, I'm pretty sure all the blood would make me extremely uncomfortable." I shook my head. "Seriously man, cut it off? You can't grow that shit back!"

"It's my arm or my life." Derek shrugged. "Man up you two, cut it off!" The handsaw in Stiles' hands was shaking.

"God damn! This is messed up..." I cringed. What if I frenzied over the blood and hurt Stiles? I would be devastated.

"Oh my god!" Stiles shouted as he prepared to cut.

"You know, Derek, this isn't the meeting I would've liked. I just met you, dude! This is basically like 'Hi, nice to meet you' then as I shake your hand, I also rip off your arm! I'll pass on this one." I frowned.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott exclaimed, running into the room. Stiles' heart slowed slightly.

"Praise the freakin' lord!" I exhaled as Stiles wrapped his arms around me.

"You just saved us a lifetime of nightmares." Stiles sighed.

"Give that to-" Derek collapsed, knocking the bullet from Scott's hand.

"No!" Scott gasped. The bullet slid down into the grate. Stiles and I separated immediately but his hand shot down to grab mine. "I can't reach it!" Scott said, frantically. Stiles let go of my hand and crouched down beside Derek. I wondered if I could break the grate. The Cullens were extremely strong and I knew I was strong, too but I didn't know the full extent of my strength. I have never had to use my full strength.

"Sorry Derek..." Stiles said before punching him in the face. Derek shot awake.

"Got it!" Scott called.

"Pass it here!" I called back to him. Scott tossed it to me which I caught with ease, thanks to my enhanced reflexes. Derek took it from my hand and took the cap off. He poured the wolfsbane powder onto the table before grabbing a lighter from his pocket. After burning the powder, he shoved the wolfsbane ashes into his wound.

"Aw, shit!" I cringed at the sight of it. I looked over at Stiles. "You okay?" I asked him.

"Now that I don't have to chop off someone's arm, yes." Stiles replied. I grinned at him. "Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, well they're a lot freaking nicer than you are!" Scott shouted.

"Uh oh, what did we miss?" I turned to Stiles, who shrugged.

"I'll show you just how nice they can be." Derek spat. The two left the clinic, leaving Stiles and I alone in the clinic.

Stiles and I sat in his room after we got back from the vet clinic. We were on his bed with our backs pressed against the wall.

"So if you're fifty years old, you were born in 1965, right?" Stiles asked me.

"Yep. Then about seven years later, I reached maturity." I told him.

"So you were around when the Beatles were?" Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"In 1969, I went to one of their concerts." I admitted. Stiles' jaw dropped.

"You're kidding, right?" Stiles gasped.

"Nope. It was January 30th, 1969 in London. It was on the rooftops and their final concert. I was four years old at the time. Obviously, I looked older than that. I was probably about twelve in physical appearance. Edward took me there." I told him, smiling as I remembered the concert. Stiles' mouth was still open. I brought my fingers to his chin and pushed up gently, closing his mouth. I grinned at him.

"I'll show you the photos and videos some time." I promised him. "They don't have the kind of quality that cameras nowadays have, but they still work fine." I chuckled, thinking about the old camera we used. "I better get going but I'll see you tomorrow." I said, standing up.

"Bye, Summer." He called out and we both grinned at each other. I waved and headed outside. I made my way to the forest then ran home.


	8. Only A Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Alice talk to Summer, making an agreement with each other regarding Summer's life in Beacon Hills.

**08\. Only A Year**

"Lydia and Jackson got attacked by the Alpha at the video rental store last night." Stiles told me as we sat in English class.

"Are they hurt?" I asked.

"Don't think so. Lydia isn't here though. We could check on her after English." Stiles suggested.

"Yeah, good idea. Maybe she saw something that could help us. Speaking of missing people, where's Scott?" I questioned, looking around.

"I don't know." Stiles shrugged then he looked at Allison's empty desk.

"Allison's not here, either." We both said. I rolled my eyes. Scott and Allison both gone? Can't be a coincidence, so they're skipping together.

"Come in, guys. I gave her a little something to calm her nerves." Lydia's mother said when we got to her house. "Lydia, Stiles and Summer are here to see you."

"What the hell is a Stiles?" Lydia asked, groggily. I smirked, holding back a laugh. Stiles narrowed his eyes at me. "How does a season come to a house?" My smirk vanished and presented itself on Stiles' face instead.

"Shut up." I said to him, rolling my eyes. We walked into Lydia's room and sat on the bed.

"Hey, Lydia. How are you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm tired." She mumbled.

"Bet you can't say I saw Suzy sitting in a shoeshine shop ten times fast." Stiles grinned.

"I saw Shuzy-" Lydia frowned. "I shaw-" Lydia looked to the ground. "I saw..."

"What did you see?" I asked, leaning close to her.

"You saw a...Mountain Lion?" Stiles offered.

"Yeah, a Mountain Lion." Lydia agreed.

"Are you saying that because you saw a Mountain Lion or because that's what the police told you that you saw?" Stiles asked her.

"Mountain Lion." Lydia answered. I rolled my eyes as Stiles picked up the stuffed Giraffe on Lydia's side table.

"What's this?" He asked, pointing to the Giraffe.

"Mountain Lion." Lydia replied. I sighed. This was going nowhere.

"I don't really think this is going anywhere, Stiles." I told him. He nodded at me, standing up.

"We're going to leave now, Lydia. Keep up with the whole post-traumatic thing." Stiles waved at her as we made our way to the door.

"Stay." Lydia spoke up. Stiles raised his eyebrows.

"I guess we could stay for a little longer." He shrugged, returning to his place beside Lydia. I sat on the floor by the bed. I watched as Lydia's hand slid down Stiles' arm and I listened to the gasp escape Stiles' lips.

"Stay." She repeated as her hand moved to his face. Stiles looked at me with a mix of confusion and shock. I bit my cheeks, jealously stabbing at me. "Stay...Jackson." She whispered, close to his lips. Stiles exhaled.

"And we're done here." He sighed as she collapsed onto the bed. Suddenly, Lydia's phone went off. "Do you want us to get that?" He asked her.

"Stiles..." I sighed. Obviously, she couldn't get it if she was unconscious. I took the phone off of the side table. As I pressed a button to look at the text, a video began playing. A dark figure with red eyes crashed through the window of the video store. I gasped, looking at Stiles with wide eyes.

"What?" He asked. "Did you find something?"

"Check this out." I handed him the phone. After he watched the short video, his expression mirrored my shocked one.

"We have to show Scott." I stated as Stiles nodded. We stood up then began running towards the Jeep outside with me pulling him along. I quickly hopped in the Jeep as he did the same in the driver's seat. We sat there in Stiles' Jeep, trying to call Scott. I pulled out my phone, dialing Scott's number. I groaned as it went straight to voicemail. Stiles tried to call him.

"He didn't answer me, either." Stiles sighed as I frowned. "Let's go to my house. Keep trying to call Scott." Nodding, I kept calling Scott.

"Where the hell is he?" Stiles asked as we sat down inside his room. I shook my head.

"Scott, it's Stiles again. Answer your damn phone. I'm too annoyed to describe how exactly I'm going to kill you right now, but I am going to kill you. Hurry up and switch your phone on!" He hissed into the phone, leaving Scott a voicemail. He then sat on the bed with Lydia's phone in his hands, watching the video over and over again. He let out a sigh of frustration.

"Scott, we need you to answer. Call us back." I spoke into the phone after reaching Scott's voicemail. I watched as Stiles' fingers moved over the delete button. His eyes met mine. I nodded, letting him know it's okay if he wants to delete it. Lydia will need her phone back at some point and we can't let her see that. I sat down beside him and put my hand on his shoulder. He sighed and deleted the video. My phone began ringing. Disappointment flooded me when I saw that it was Edward and not Scott.

"I'll be right back." I told Stiles, pressing the phone to my ear. "Hey Edward."

"Alice and I have a proposal for you." Edward announced. "When you get home, come talk to me." What could he and Alice possibly want from me?

"I'll be home in a bit." I told him. "See you then."

"Goodbye." Edward said before hanging up. I put my phone in my pocket then returned to Stiles' room. "It was Edward." I told him in response to his curious expression. "I'm going to head home to talk to Edward and Alice. If Scott calls you, you call me." I said to Stiles.

"Okay." He responded. I put my hand on his shoulder then left the room.

I arrived home and Edward nodded in acknowledgement of my presence. He stood up and motioned for me to follow him. I trailed behind him and was led to Edward's room where Alice was already seated.

"Okay, so what is your proposal?" I asked, sitting on the couch in his room.

"We want you to stay in Beacon Hills. We know you've been thinking about leaving or reserving yourself from people. Ever since you got here you've been fighting yourself about leaving and staying away from people." Alice explained. I should've known that this is what it was about...I thought bitterly.

"The proposal is that you stay in Beacon Hills for a year, without reserving yourself, just live a normal life. If at the end of the year, you are miserable, we'll find you a new place to go and we won't try to get you to talk to anyone again." Edward elaborated. This is a terrible plan...I have been getting a bit too close with Stiles and Scott though. Maybe I should just leave now...Edward narrowed his eyes at me.

"You can have some time to think but I had a vision that you said yes so you may as well just say yes now." Alice pleaded.

"If for some reason we have to leave Beacon Hills, then the agreement will be called off." Edward added. I bit my lip. I could just relax and live life for once...I mean it's only a year. She saw that I said yes so I guess I could just agree to it. Maybe I'll actually have fun in my life. Just a year...

"It's only a year." Edward quoted me. I sighed at his mind-reading abilities. I had a feeling that they were going to get really annoying later. Edward chuckled, probably at my annoyance towards his abilities.

"Fine, deal." I sighed, extending my hand to shake Alice's. Alice took my hand, grinning.

"Deal." She agreed as I stood up, ready to leave the room.

"I don't have to sign a contract, do I?" I paused at the door.

"No." Edward chuckled again.

"It will be fun!" Alice called as I left to go to my room. I lay down in my bed for a nap.

A couple beeps sounded from my cellphone, waking me up. There were three texts from Scott. Two were from earlier, one from just now. There was also a text from Stiles.

**Scott: Mountain Lion got shot at the school.**

**Scott: Sheriff got hit by a car**

**Scott: Stiles won't talk to me. Has he said anything to you?**

**Stiles: There was a Mountain Lion at the school, it got shot. My dad got hurt, too.**

Guilt flooded through me. I should've answered earlier. This must've happened at the Parent-Teacher conferences.

**To Stiles: Sorry I fell asleep. What happened? Is he alright?**

**To Scott: I'm sure he'll talk to you tomorrow. I'll talk to him now.**

I sat patiently waiting for a response from either of them. Finally, I got a reply.

**Stiles: Yeah, he's at the hospital now. Allison's dad shot the Mountain Lion.**

**To Stiles: Okay, let me know if you or your dad need anything.**

**Stiles: Thanks**

I placed my phone on my side table and closed my eyes again. It's only a year...I thought before letting sleep take me.


	9. Already In Trouble With The Teachers, Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles, with the help of Summer, comes up with a plan to help Scott control his shift.

**09\. Already In Trouble With The Teachers, Too**

I took my seat beside Stiles as Scott sat behind him. This is gonna be awkward...I thought. Stiles was still mad at Scott for letting his dad get hurt at the Parent-Teacher Conferences.

"You're still not talking to me?" Scott asked. "Look, I'm sorry about your dad. It's not too bad is it? Just bruises or soft tissue damage?" I bit my lip. I felt bad for both of them, but I knew it's better for them to talk. "Stiles...I know you're still mad at me but I went to Derek for help." Scott spoke up. I heard Stiles sigh. "He's going to help me control my shift."

"If I was talking to I would say you're an idiot for trusting him but obviously I'm not talking to you." Stiles hissed through his teeth. Scott sat back in his seat and began taking his binder out of his bag. Stiles' heartbeat was quickening as he fidgeted around in his seat. I fought back a grin. He's curious...He's totally gonna talk to Scott! Stiles let out a sigh before turning around to face Scott.

"What did he say?" Stiles asked. I smiled to myself before facing the teacher.

The three of us were sat down in the cafeteria after class. Scott and Stiles had been talking about Derek's plan. Scott had a textbook in front of his face because Allison was sitting with Lydia at the table opposite us.

"So, if you get angry then you wolf up and get stronger?" I asked him. He nodded.

"He said I have to avoid Allison for now." Scott sighed. This poor kid's head over heels for Allison...that's going to be hard for him, I thought.

"Pain helps you stay in control?" Stiles asked with an eyebrow raised. He's totally planning something evil...I thought to myself. Scott just nodded.

"Scott...the book makes it more obvious." Stiles frowned at the book that was shielding Scott. "I have until the end of the day to train you myself. Summer, you can help." He said while getting up, taking Scott's textbook and stuff, leaving Scott exposed. He's still mad...I realized. Scott quickly stood up.

"Scott!" Allison called. "Scott!" She started to follow him. I better stall her.

"Hey! Allison, right?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded.

"Um..yeah. You're Summer?" She asked, her eyes darting behind me every now and then, searching for Scott.

"I'm a friend of Scott's." I told her. "Don't worry, he's just really busy today with studying and whatnot."

"Oh. Okay...Thanks." She said awkwardly.

"Just thought I'd let you know. Don't worry about him." I smiled at her before following Stiles' scent which led outside. I found him and Scott on the Lacrosse field. Scott was strapping something around himself.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked, eyeing the equipment in Stiles' hands.

"We're going to train him. I have Coach's phone which has a heart monitor on it and we're using it on Scott. We'll keep an eye on his pulse and try to keep him from getting angry." Stiles explained to me. Fantastic, he stole the Coach's phone. It's not like the Coach here yells all the time...I rolled my eyes. In fact, the Coach was pretty scary.

"Thanks for distracting Allison." Scott thanked me as Stiles taped Scott's hands behind his back. "You know, this isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my free period." He sighed.

"Okay, stand right about there." Stiles ordered. He then walked away from Scott, motioning for me to follow. I followed him and he picked up a Lacrosse stick and ball. "Remember Scott, don't get angry." He reminded Scott then with what appeared to be as much force as he could muster, he launched the Lacrosse ball at Scott. I winced as Scott grunted.

"You know, I think my aim is actually improving." He said. Stiles launched ball after ball at Scott, hitting him in various places probably neutering him in the process.

"Hey Summer, do you want a turn?" He offered me the stick.

"I'm part Vampire, remember? I'd probably kill him by accident. I don't really want to kill anyone." I shook my head quickly. Stiles shrugged and threw another one at Scott. Scott fell to the ground as the heart monitor beeped rapidly, in time to Scott's pulse. He ripped the tape off his hands, striking them down onto the grass. I looked at the monitor. 157...158...159...160...159...158...157...

"Stiles...look. He's calming down." I showed him the phone. Our eyes met then traveled to look at Scott.

"It's Allison...She makes me weak." Scott muttered.

We took our spots in Coach's economics class. I have all of my classes with these two...I'll have to ask Edward if he had something to do with this.

"Stiles! Sit behind me!" Scott told him quickly but it was too late. Allison sat behind him.

"Hey, I haven't seen you all day." She said. "When are you going to get your phone fixed? I feel totally disconnected from you."

"Uh..soon." Scott replied.

"I changed lab partners." Allison announced.

"Oh...to who?" Scott asked.

"To you dummy..that way I have an excuse to bring you home for studying. Come over at eight tonight." She suggested.

"T-tonight?" Scott stumbled on his words.

"You don't mind do you?" She asked. Scott didn't have time to reply because Coach Finstock, the teacher of this class, started talking.

"All right." Finstock clapped his hands together. "Let's start with a summary of last night's reading." A few hands went up including mine. "Put your hand down, Greenberg. Everybody knows you did the reading." I bit my lip to avoid laughing. Coach versus Greenberg was one of my favourite things about this school. Finstock absolutely hated Greenberg and it was quite hilarious. "McCall! Why don't you summarize the reading?" I heard Scott's heart spike.

"Last night's reading?" He asked, gulping.

"No, the reading of the Gettysburg address." Coach retorted.

"What?" Scott asked, his heart rate climbing.

"That's sarcasm. Are you familiar with the term sarcasm?" Coach Finstock replied.

"Very." Scott sighed, looking at Stiles who returned a grin at both Scott and I.

"Summarize the previous night's reading then." Coach suggested. Scott was frozen but his heart rate kept on climbing. "I mean it's not like you're averaging a D in this class." He sighed in frustration before leaning close to Scott. "C'mon buddy, you know I can't keep you on the team with a D."

"Stiles..." I whispered, listening to Scott's heart run a marathon in his chest. Stiles looked at me with wide eyes.

"How about anything you've ever read in your life? No? T-then...the back of a cereal box? How about the adults-only warning on your favourite site that you visit every night? No? Thank you! Thank you, McCall for extinguishing any last flicker of hope I had left for this generation! You have just ruined it for everybody! Next practice, we'll be doing suicide runs. Alright everybody! Settle down!"

"Summer!" Stiles whispered as Scott's heart rate slowed to a normal speed. He was pointing at something. My eyes followed his finger to see Allison holding Scott's hand under the desk. Realization hit me. Allison helped Scott stay in control.

"It's her." Stiles told Scott as we walked down the hallway after class.

"What?" Scott asked.

"It's Allison. Remember whenever you start to change, you think of Allison, right?" Stiles asked as Scott nodded. "Like at the Lacrosse game, you heard her voice on the field. It brought you back so you could score. Plus, you didn't try to kill her in the locker room like you tried to kill me." He reminded Scott. I was a bit confused as I wasn't around for any of this but I kept quiet. "She brings you back."

"That's not always true. Like when I'm kissing her or....touching her-" Scott started.

"No, that's not the same thing. Whenever you're doing that, you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex." Stiles explained as a grin spread across Scott's face. "You're thinking about sex right now, aren't you?" He asked Scott, sighing.

"Yeah, sorry." Scott apologized.

"That's fine." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Like in Economics when Coach was yelling at you and she held your hand. You calmed down." I explained. Stiles nodded at me.

"She keeps you in control. Like...like an anchor." Stiles explained.

"You mean because I love her?" Scott asked. My jaw dropped. That's actually so cute...I let the girly side of me take over.

"Exactly." Stiles nodded.

"Wait, did I just say that?" He asked, shock clear in his face. I grinned at him.

"Yes you did, Scott." I confirmed, still grinning.

"I love her." Scott gasped with realization.

"That's great. Now, moving on-" Stiles continued.

"No. I think I'm totally in love with her." Scott whispered.

"Oh come on Stiles. You have to admit this is pretty cute." I elbowed him playfully.

"That's beautiful. Now before you go and write a sonnet, can we figure this out, please? Obviously, you can't be around her all the time." Stiles sighed.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. What are we going to do?" Scott asked.

"I don't know...yet." Stiles frowned, beginning to pace around.

"He's getting an idea, isn't he?" I asked Scott who nodded in response.

"I believe so." He agreed. "Is this idea gonna get me in trouble?" Scott asked Stiles.

"Probably." Stiles nodded.

"Is it gonna hurt?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, definitely." Stiles confirmed. "Come on, guys."

"What are we going to do?" Scott asked, concern growing on his face.

"You'll see." Stiles replied. We went outside and stood by a blue truck. By the wall of the school, there was a group of guys standing around, not facing us. "Okay, do you have your keys?" Stiles asked Scott.

"Yeah." Scott dug into his pocket and brought out his keys.

"Okay, hold them up...like this." Stiles moved Scott's key so that the jagged end was pointing up in Scott's hand. "Okay, Summer come with me. Scott, stay there. Remember, find Allison's voice." Stiles produced his own key from his pocket and slid it along the side of the truck. I winced as the screeching of metal filled my ears. I followed after Stiles quickly, watching Scott's shocked expression.

"Woah woah woah! What are you doing to that truck, bro?" Stiles called out, causing the group to whip around and face Scott.

"You're dead." One of them growled, slamming his fist into Scott's jaw. I winced. Poor dude...The group surrounded Scott who was now curled up on the ground. They launched their feet into his sides and sent punches his way.

"This is payback, isn't it?" I asked Stiles. His caramel-coloured eyes met my hazel ones.

"Yeah." He said quietly, nodding. I listened to Scott's heart as Stiles watched the screen of Coach's phone.

"Come on, Scott. Find her voice." I whispered, my own heart racing a little. I listened closely to the school to find her voice myself. I closed my eyes to listen better. Allison was talking on the phone. "She's on the phone." I told Stiles.

"He found her voice." Stiles announced as Scott's heart steadied. I grinned at Stiles, bringing my hand up for a high-five. He brought his hand to mind, once again forgetting the hardness of my skin. He winced as our hands connected.

"You did the same thing after we talked to your dad after finding Laura Hale's body." I rolled my eyes at him.

"What the hell are you idiots doing?" Mr.Harris, the Chemistry teacher, boomed. "You three are coming with me." He pointed to Scott, Stiles and I as the group of guys scattered. Stiles and I both scowled at Mr.Harris. We followed Mr.Harris silently to his classroom. I sat behind Scott and Stiles.

"Hey, I have a job right now that I don't want to get fired from." Scott told Mr.Harris, who looked at him for a brief second before turning back to his book.

"I don't like him." I whispered to the two boys, who nodded in agreement.

"You knew I would heal." Scott said to Stiles.

"Yep." Stiles nodded.

"That was also punishment, wasn't it?" Scott asked. I decided to let them talk this out on their own. I wanted them to resolve their issues. Talking to them wouldn't be very helpful.

"Well that part's obvious." Stiles sighed.

"Look, Stiles, you're my best friend. I can't have you being mad at me." Scott frowned.

"I'm not mad anymore. Look, you have something. You can do things that nobody else can do. You don't have a choice anymore. You have to do something about it." Stiles told him.

"I will." Scott promised. I smiled at them and patted them both on the shoulders. I was glad they made up.

"Just kiss already." I grinned, earning frowns from both of them. I said this because they resolved their problem and I may as well get rid of any tension by using a joke, right? They didn't seem to think so, judging by their frowns.

"All three of you, get out of here." Mr.Harris groaned, clearly bored of us.

"Thank you." Scott said quickly, rushing out of the door. Hopefully, his boss isn't too hard on him.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I waved to Stiles, heading out to my car.

"Bye!" He called to me. I started my car, turning the key in the ignition. Yes, I actually drove today. I've stopped getting rides with the Cullens because I'm usually dragged into something crazy with Scott and Stiles anyways. Speaking of the Cullens, I have to ask Edward about my classes.

I arrived home and greeted Esme. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw an apple flying through the air towards me. I caught it with ease and turned towards Emmett, who was grinning at me.

"Thanks, Emmett." I grinned, taking a bite of the apple. After finishing my apple and finishing up my homework, I headed towards Carlisle's office. I knew Edward wouldn't be home. He was always with Bella now. I didn't mind, though. I was always with Stiles and Scott after school. Edward might not be home, but someone else could probably help me figure out why Scott and Stiles are in every one of my classes. Carlisle might know about my classes, I decided. I knocked on the door, poking my head in.

"Summer, come in." He smiled.

"Did you guys plan my classes specifically?" I asked him, sitting down in a chair beside his desk.

"Yes, Edward picked all of your classes and fully planned your schedule." Carlisle answered. I nodded. I Knew it... "Is there a problem with any of your classes?"

"No, not at all. I just noticed that all of my classes are with Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski. Edward knows them so I was wondering if he had something to do with it." I shrugged.

"Yes, of course Alice helped him with that. Edward hoped that if you were stuck with Scott McCall you would help him with the supernatural happenings in this town." Carlisle explained.

"He was right." I raised my eyebrows. "Thanks, Carlisle." I smiled.

"Anytime." Carlisle returned my smile. I stood up and headed towards my bedroom when my cellphone vibrated. I pulled it out from my pocket.

Scott: Meet me at the school in the parking lot.

I rolled my eyes. I don't think I'll ever have a normal day in Beacon Hills. Scott and Stiles are lucky I like them. After all, I do have to stay here for a year at least. I sighed. I still couldn't believe I agreed to this stupid deal with Edward and Alice. I told Esme that Scott needed me and that I'd be back when I could. I grabbed my keys and hopped into my car.

"This is a terrible idea." Stiles said once we were all standing in the parking lot of the school. I sighed. They were going to call the alpha using the school intercom.

"I have to agree with Stiles." I looked over at Stiles.

"I know." Scott sighed.

"But we're still going to do it?" Stiles questioned.

"Can you think of anything better?" Scott asked him.

"Personally, I prefer to ignore a problem until it goes away." Stiles shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

"Derek's here." Scott announced. "Where's my boss?" He asked Derek.

"He's in the back." Derek answered.

"What?" I asked in disbelief, looking at the veterinarian who was taped up in the back of Derek's Camaro.

"Oh, he looks comfortable." Stiles commented sarcastically.

"Why the hell is he here?" I asked, pointing at Scott's boss.

"Derek thinks he's the alpha." Stiles replied. I raised a brow. This guy is the alpha? Yeah and I'm Kanye West...Oh god, I'm turning into Stiles. Scott and Stiles began walking towards the school as I followed them.

"Hey, wait. What are you doing?" Derek asked.

"You said I was linked to the alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right." Scott replied, continuing towards the school.

"What are you going to do if the alpha doesn't show up?" Stiles asked once we were in the office.

"I don't know." Scott shrugged.

"What are you going to do if he does show up?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know." Scott admitted.

"Good plan." Stiles sighed.

"You said wolves howl to signal their location to the rest of the pack, right?" Scott asked.

"Right, but if you bring him here, does that make you part of his pack?" Stiles frowned.

"I hope not." Scott said. I pointed to the intercom.

"Ready to go?" I asked. He nodded. "Good luck, Scott." Scott took a deep breath before letting out a long, high-pitched squealing sound. It was the kind of howl you make when you're trying to get a dog to howl with you. I slowly crumpled to the ground, covering my ears. Stiles put his hand on my back, cringing at the awful noise. I sighed when Scott finished.

"Was that okay? I mean, that was a howl, right?" Scott asked, looking at the two of us.

"Scott..." I sighed.

"Technically." Stiles cringed.

"What did it sound like to you guys?" He asked us.

"Like a cat being choked to death, Scott." Stiles shook his head. Scott looked at me with a pleading expression. I just nodded in agreement to Stiles' statement.

"It could use work." I shrugged.

"A lot of work." Stiles added.

"What do I do? How am I supposed to do this?!" Scott asked, frantically.

"Listen to me. You're calling the alpha. Be a man. Be a werewolf, not a teen wolf. Be a werewolf. Just do it." Stiles gave his speech with his hands on Scott's shoulders, massaging them as he spoke. This time, Scott's howl didn't sound like a dying animal. It sounded like a werewolf. The roar erupted through the entire school, making the lockers and walls tremble. I could hear the shaking of the locks on the lockers from here. Both Stiles and I covered our ears but it didn't really help me. Stiles and I grinned at each other. Now that was a howl. Scott finished, a huge smile on his face.

"Let's go." He said and we went back outside to join a not-so impressed Derek. Come to think of it, I've never actually met Derek until today.

"I'm gonna kill you guys. What the hell was that? What are you trying to do? Attract the whole state to the school?" Derek hissed at us.

"Sorry. I didn't know it would be that loud." Scott apologized.

"Yeah, it was loud and it was awesome!" He sang the word awesome. I grinned at him.

"Shut up." Derek growled at Stiles. I frowned at him.

"Don't be such a sourwolf." Stiles responded. Sourwolf...definitely gonna use that on him later. My eyes shifted to Derek's very beautiful vehicle.

"What did you do to him?" Scott asked, referring to his boss.

"What? I didn't do anything to him." Derek defended.

"He's gone..." I whispered. I heard the sound of claws against the ground. "Did you hear that?" I asked the group.

"What?" Stiles looked at me.

"The Alpha!" I gasped as a black figure with red eyes appeared behind Derek. Suddenly, Derek was thrusted off the ground with the Alpha's claws dug deep into his back. The Alpha held Derek in the air as blood spurted from his lips. I shrieked. "Guys, run!" Stiles grabbed my hand and we bolted to the school, slamming the doors behind us. All of our hearts were racing. Though I have great reflexes and strength, I didn't know the extent of my abilities. I've never had to face this much danger before. I've had a quite life of moving, moving and more moving. Who knows if I could take this thing? I'm actually not that brave.

Stiles, Scott and I all sat there, breathing heavily, looking around at each other, knowing that calling the alpha may have just killed Derek and may kill us, too. I gripped Stiles' hand, trying to prepare for what would happen next.


	10. Perverted Teenage Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio get trapped by the alpha in the school, but matters only grow worse when Allison, Jackson and Lydia do, too. The group must find a way to stop the alpha and escape all while keeping the supernatural a secret.

**10\. Perverted Teenage Romance**

Here the three of us were, trapped in the high school by a demonic werewolf. My hand was still wrapped in Stiles' hand. All three of our hearts were racing and we were beyond scared.

"Lock it! Lock the door!" Scott ordered, pointing to the door.

"Does it look like either of us have a key?" Stiles asked, referring to himself and I.

"Grab something!" Scott demanded. We all looked around for something to lock the door with.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Anything!" Scott shouted frantically. Stiles was staring at something. My eyes followed his to the parking lot where a pair of bolt cutters lay from when we broke into the school.

"No." Scott and I both said. My grip tightened on Stiles' hand.

"Stiles, you can't go out there. It's too dangerous." I pleaded.

"I have to." He shrugged.

"At least let me go instead. I am half immortal, unlike you. I can't get as hurt." I suggested.

"I'll be right back." Stiles said, quickly dropping my hand and running out of the door. I watched as he snuck up to the cutters and grabbed them. A pair of red eyes began to creep up behind him.

"Stiles!" Scott and I shrieked.

"Stiles, run!" Scott screamed. Stiles eyes widened as he bolted back to the school. Once he was back inside, he slammed the bolt cutters into the door handles. Stiles' eyes met my widened ones. I immediately gripped his body with my arms, trying not to hug him to death with my super-strength. He brought his arms around my body, accepting the hug. I sighed with relief that he got back okay.

"Next time, I'm doing the dangerous task. Not you, okay?" I whispered. Stiles didn't say anything but Scott did.

"Where is it? Where did it go?" He asked. "That won't hold will it?" He pointed to the cutters wedged into the door handle.

"Probably not." Stiles responded, slowly releasing me from the hug.

"Let's get out of here." I suggested and they nodded. We ran to a nearby classroom, shutting the door behind us.

"The desk." Stiles pointed. Before Scott could move, I began to push the desk. I shoved it up against the door, blocking anything from getting in or out. "It's your boss." Stiles told Scott. Scott and I looked at Stiles.

"What?" Scott questioned.

"Deaton, the alpha? Your boss." Stiles answered.

"No." Scott shook his head.

"Yes." Stiles nodded. "Murdering psycho werewolf."

"It can't be..." Scott shook his head again then looked to me for help.

"I have to agree with Stiles." I said honestly. "As soon as..."

"Deaton." Stiles told me.

"Thanks...yeah. As soon as Deaton disappeared, the alpha came and..." I frowned. I didn't really want to bring up Derek. We didn't know whether he was dead or alive.

"Tossed Derek twenty feet in the air." Stiles finished for me. "Convenient timing."

"No, it's not him." Scott denied.

"He killed Derek." Stiles stated. I frowned at that.

"Derek's not dead...he can't be dead." Scott countered. Poor guy is in denial...

"Blood spurted from his mouth! That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead and we're next." Stiles argued. Blood...I thought of the blood dripping from Derek. If he was a human, I wouldn't have been able to resist it.

"Okay..." Scott sighed, defeated. "What do we do?"

"We get to my Jeep, get the hell out of here then you seriously consider quitting your job." Stiles decided as Scott approached the windows. I inspected the windows as well, looking for any openings or locks.

"No, they don't open. The school is climate controlled." Stiles shook his head.

"Then we break it." Scott shrugged. Both Stiles and I raised our eyebrows at him.

"Scott, that would be pretty damn loud." I disagreed with his plan.

"Then we could run really fast. Really, really fast." He offered.

"That sounds incredibly dangerous. Who knows how fast it is? It's probably faster than you and it could be faster than me." I sighed, listening to my pumping heart. I shouldn't be this scared. I'm half Vampire for goodness sakes.

"Um...Stiles?" Scott pulled me away from my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong with the hood of your Jeep?" Scott asked. I spied out of the window to find that the hood of the Jeep was bent. Bent like somebody had folded the hood in half.

"What? Nothing is wrong with it." Stiles frowned.

"Stiles, it's bent." I informed him.

"Like, dented?" He asked.

"No, bent." Scott replied for me. Concern filled Stiles' face. He rushed over to the window. A rectangular shaped object headed towards us from the outside. That is going really fast...I realized.

"What the he-" Stiles tried to say before I pulled Stiles on top of me, lying on the ground.

"Get down!" I shouted at Scott. He immediately dropped to the floor. One reason I grabbed Stiles was because his reflexes weren't as advanced as Scott and I's. Glass shattered all over us as the object broke through the window. Wide caramel eyes met mine; our faces were just inches from each other. I could hear the racing of three hearts.

"That's my battery." Stiles commented, breaking our eye contact to view the object. From here, I could see the claw marks engraved in the car battery. Stiles got off me and slowly approached the door.

"Don't." Scott warned.

"Scott, we need to get out of here." I said, standing up.

"He could be right outside." Scott frowned.

"He is right outside." Stiles said.

"Let me have a look." Scott peeked through the door window.

"Is there anything there?" I asked.

"No." Scott shook his head.

"Should we move?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Scott nodded. I followed behind the two boys. "This way?" Scott asked, pointing down the hall.

"No, somewhere without windows." Stiles decided.

"What room in this school doesn't have windows?" I asked. As far as I knew, every room had windows in the school but then again, I was still new here.

"Somewhere with less windows?" Scott suggested. Stiles and I nodded. "The locker room." He said after a few seconds. We made our way towards the boys' locker room.

"What now?" I asked them.

"Call your dad, Stiles." Scott ordered.

"And tell him what?" Stiles threw his hands in the air.

"I don't know. Anything! Gas leak, fire, whatever. If the parking lot fills with cop cars, then it will take off." He explained.

"But what if it doesn't?" Stiles asked. "It could kill all of them, even my dad."

"They have guns." Scott reminded him.

"Yeah, but remember Derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane-laced bullet to even slow him down." Stiles countered. At this point, I didn't have any ideas, so I kept quiet. They had more experience with this thing than I did.

"Then we need to find a way out and run for it." Scott sighed. I agreed quietly.

"There isn't anything near the school for at least a mile." Stiles shook his head.

"Then we need a distraction." I spoke up. They turned to look at me.

"Like what?" They asked.

"Me." I said slowly. I tried to keep my voice steady, and my heart. The idea of distracting this creature terrified me, but I couldn't let these two get hurt.

"What? No." Stiles refused.

"Summer, we can't let you do that. What if you get hurt?" Scott asked.

"I'm less likely to get hurt than you and Stiles. Hear me out. I could run around the hallways, making as much noise as possible. While it chases me, you guys get out of the school and take Derek and his car. I could catch up later." I explained my plan.

"No." Stiles repeated.

"You know it could work." I told them. I could see it on their faces. They knew it would work, but they didn't want me to risk it.

"It's still risky!" Stiles responded. "You could get hurt." His voice dropped to a whisper.

"I've lived for fifty years and I've never done anything meaningful with my life." I sighed. "Saving you guys is worth the risk." The sound of footsteps filled my ears. Scott and I looked at each other.

"Did you hear that?" He asked me. I nodded.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Shh, quiet!" Scott hushed. The sound got louder as the person approached the locker room. "Hide!" Stiles' eyes widened. He opened a locker door and grabbed my hand, jerking me inside the locker with him. He shut the door behind us and I heard Scott hide in a different locker. Our hips were barely touching and our noses brushed against each other. I pressed my finger to my lips, indicating for Stiles to stay quiet. He nodded. As my hand dropped from my mouth, Stiles took my hand in his. As the footsteps got closer and closer, I closed my eyes. I couldn't smell much due to the foul stench of the locker room and the distinct yet comforting smell of Stiles on his jacket. There was a faint odour of chemicals, but I wasn't sure what it was from. The footsteps reached the outside of our locker. I opened my eyes and look at Stiles, pointing with my free hand at the locker door. I knew he understood my hint when his eyes widened. The locker door swung open, revealing the school's janitor. Stiles and I tumbled out of the locker, managing to stay on our feet.

"Son of a bitch!" The Janitor screamed. The chemical scent was strong on him.

"Quiet!" Stiles hissed at him.

"Quiet my ass! What the hell are you trying to do? Kill me?" He shrieked. "You two!" He pointed at Stiles and I. "Get the hell out of here with your perverted teenage romance! You too, haircut!" He growled at Scott. I immediately let go of Stiles' hand.

"Please, just listen to us for a second!" I pleaded.

"No! Get out of here before I mention this to the principal!" He shouted.

"God, just one second to explain!" Stiles begged.

"SHUT UP AND GET OUT!" The janitor ordered, pushing us out of the locker room. Suddenly, the janitor was thrown against the door, blood splattering the window. I slapped my hand against my mouth in shock. The blood filled my nostrils.

"Stiles..." I choked out, thirst flowing through me.

"Go, go, go!" Stiles ushered, pulling Scott and I away from the scene. Stiles pushed the door but it didn't open. Stiles and Scott managed to push the door open enough to see what was blocking the door. A large, green container sat against the door.

"What the hell?" Stiles frowned at the container.

"It's a dumpster." Scott commented.

"He put it in front of the door to trap us in here." I spoke quietly, my thirst still uncomfortable.

"Come on, help me." Stiles said, trying to push the dumpster away from the door.

"Stop." Scott sighed.

"I'm not dying here. I am not dying at school." Stiles said, frantically.

"We're not going to die." Scott responded.

"Especially if we go with my plan." I brought my idea up again.

"No. Here, this way." Stiles beckoned for us to follow. We made our way to the hallway but something outside on the school roof caught our attention. A black figure was crouched on the roof, ready to pounce. The boys began running with me taking the back to make sure it didn't come near them. The alpha neared us and launched itself into the window, sending shards of glass all over the floor. It got closer to Scott and Stiles as it sped up. I stopped running and turned to face it, my heart racing.

"Keep going!" I screamed at them. They turned to look at me, fear plastering their faces as they realized what I was doing. "Go!" I screamed, turning once again to face the alpha. Claws extended, it launched at me. What if I die? I asked myself. It doesn't matter if it saves Scott and Stiles, I told myself in response to my own question. Skillfully dodging his claws, I brought my fist back and slammed my hard, pale fist into the alpha's face. Blood spurted from it's nose and splattered against the wall. It growled as it fell to the ground. I took the opportunity to run, using full speed. I tracked the boys by scent and caught up to them. They were near the boiler room. Eyes wide, Stiles pulled me into tight hug. It would have been a bone-crushing hug if I was a human. He released me from the hug. Scott grabbed my hand and inspected the dripping red liquid that covered my knuckles.  
"What did you do? Is...is he dead?" Scott asked, pointing to the blood.

"No, I just wounded him enough to slow him down for a minute or two. I punched him." I explained, wiping the blood on my jeans. Alice would kill me if she saw that I ruined the jeans.

"You...punched...the alpha?" Stiles asked in disbelief. I nodded.

"He probably healed already, though." I guessed.

"Summer, that was badass." Stiles said. "Don't try it again, though. What if you got hurt?"

"We need to stick together." Scott agreed with Stiles. I nodded but I wasn't making any promises, especially now that I got a glimpse of what kind of strength I possessed. The click of the alpha's claws sounded from the hall. Stiles held up his finger, motioning for us to be quiet. He tossed his keys, then we ran. The alpha came galloping towards the keys. The three of us pressed ourselves against the wall behind the door. The alpha turned quickly, racing down the corridor near the door. Stiles slammed the door closed, shutting the alpha out.

"The desk!" Scott suggested. Scott and I slammed the desk against the heavy metal door. Stiles began to crawl on top of the desk.

"What are you doing?" Scott hissed at Stiles.

"I just want to get a look at it." He shrugged, peering through the window on the heavy metal door.

"Are you crazy?" Scott threw his hands in the air.

"It's trapped. It isn't gonna get out. That's right, alpha. We got you." Stiles taunted.

"Stiles...stop." I warned.

"I'm not scared of this thing." He shrugged.

"I am and I'm half immortal!" I hissed at him.

"I'm not scared of you 'cause you're in there and we're out here. You aren't going any-." His taunting got interrupted by a loud crashing sound coming from the ceiling.

"Stiles, please come down from there." I said quickly. I know I shouldn't be scared. I'm half Vampire, right? But truthfully, I am scared. Not only am I half Vampire, but I'm half mortal. Half human. I could still get hurt and worst of all, so could Stiles and Scott. I thought to myself. It was true. I was terrified but that didn't mean I wouldn't risk my own life to save these two.

"Okay..." Stiles agreed quickly, slipping off the desk. A sound similar to a phone ringing sounded from somewhere in the school.

"There's a phone ringing." I said quietly.

"Who's phone?" Stiles asked us.

"That's Allison's ringtone." Scott gasped.

"Allison? What is she doing here?" I wondered. I knew I definitely had to carry out my plan, whether these two liked it or not. There was an extra life on the line here.

"Give me your phone." Scott told Stiles, who willingly agreed. He quickly dialed Allison's number.

"Stiles?" Allison's voice asked from the other side of the phone.

"No, it's me. Where are you?" Scott asked her.

"I'm in the school, looking for you. How come you didn't show up at my place?" She answered.

"Where are you right now?" He questioned.

"Swimming pools."

"Go to the lobby, now." Scott ordered.

"Okay, I'm coming." She replied. He hung up on her, handing Stiles his phone back. We raced to the lobby.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked her once we found her in the lobby.

"You asked me to come." Allison answered, confusion evident on her face.

"What? I asked you to?" His expression mirrored hers.

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this text?" She waved her phone around.

"Because I didn't." Scott answered.

"Did you drive here?" Stiles cut in.

"No, Jackson did."

"Jackson is here, too?" Scott sighed.

"Lydia, too. What's going on? Who sent this text?" Allison asked, concern plastered on her face. She picked up her phone and called Lydia. "Where are you?" She asked Lydia on the phone.

"Finally." Lydia sighed, entering the room and hanging up on Allison. Something was crashing around in the ceiling.

"We need to go!" I shouted and we all began running up the stairs. We burst through the door of a random classroom.

"Help me get this in front of the door." Scott pointed to the chairs.

"Scott, no. Not here." Stiles disagreed.

"What was that?" Allison asked, running her hands through her dark hair. I knew she was referring to the alpha crashing through the ceiling.

"What came from the ceiling?" Lydia asked.

"Just help me move these. Stack the chairs." Scott ordered. I began to help push chairs with the others.

"Guys! Stop. Wait a second! Can you just wait? Listen to me." Stiles called out to us. I stopped, turning to face him. He pointed to the windows.

"The windows are still exposed..." I sighed with realization.

"Guys, hello? Stiles talking. Hello!" Stiles shouted. The group finished and spun around. "Really beautiful job, everyone. Now, what about the twenty foot wall of windows?" He growled.

"Can someone please explain what is really going on?" Allison asked. "Scott?"

"Someone killed the janitor." Scott stated.

"What?" Lydia gasped.

"Yeah, the janitor's dead." Scott repeated.

"Who killed him?" Jackson asked.

"This was supposed to be over..." Lydia panicked. "The mountain lion-"

"Don't you get it? There was no mountain lion." Jackson snapped.

"Who was it? What do they want?" Allison asked, frantically.

"I-I don't know but if we go out there, he's gonna kill us." Scott told them.

"Who's going to kill us?" Allison asked.

"Derek...Derek Hale." Scott answered. This is not going to end well...

"Derek killed the janitor?" Jackson asked in disbelief.

"Are you sure?" Allison asked.

"I saw him." Scott lied. I stood back with Stiles. My mind kept going back to my plan. I had to do it sooner or later and I had to be quick about it so Scott didn't try to stop me. "It's been Derek the whole time..."

"Call the cops." Jackson demanded.

"No." Stiles refused.

"What do you mean no?" Jackson narrowed his eyes.

"I mean no. Do you want to hear it in Spanish? No!" Stiles rolled his eyes. "Derek killed three people. We don't know what he is armed with."

"Your dad is armed with the entire Sheriff's Department. Call him." Jackson ordered.

"I'm calling." Lydia cut in.

"No, Lydia..." Stiles started but Scott shook his head.

"We're at Beacon Hills High School. We're trapped. We need you to-" Lydia got cut off by the operator. The police think it's a prank call, I realized. "She hung up on me."

"The police hung up on you?" Allison asked with disbelief.

"She said they got a tip warning about prank calls from the school and if we call again, she'll trace the call and have us arrested." Lydia frowned.

"Call again." Allison suggested.

"No. They won't trace the call, they'll just send a car to your house." Stiles shook his head.

"What is this? Why does Derek want to kill us?" Allison cried. I took Stiles aside as the girls and Jackson asked Scott questions.

"I think we should call Edward." I told Stiles.

"Yes, let's call Edward. Maybe he can read the Alpha's mind and find out why he's so pissed off." Stiles replied sarcastically.

"Stiles..." I sighed. "I meant we could call him so he could bring some reinforcements but now that I think about it, I don't want to put the Cullens in danger." I frowned. I was surprised Alice hadn't seen this in a vision and sent some help, already.

"Okay, assheads. New plan." Jackson announced. "Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to bring someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?"

"He's right." Scott agreed. "Tell him the truth if you have to...Just call him."

"I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive." Stiles shook his head. I could understand where he was coming from. I wouldn't want any of the Cullens to get hurt.

"Alright. Give me the phone." Jackson growled, reaching for Stiles' phone. Stiles spun around, his fist diving towards Jackson's jaw. I grabbed Stiles' fist out of reflex. Realizing that I shouldn't be able to do that easily if I were a human, I quickly dropped my hand and pretended to be hurt.

"Ow!" I hissed, shaking my hand around. Of course, that didn't hurt at all but I couldn't let Jackson and the girls know that.

"Jeez Stiles! What the hell?" Lydia hissed.

"Summer, are you okay?" Allison asked me, looking at my hand.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I nodded. Allison glared at Stiles.

"Fine, I'll call." Stiles frowned, dialing his dad's number. "Dad, hey. It's me...and it's your voice mail. I need you to call back now. Like, right now." The door boomed as it was slammed into by the alpha. "We're at the school...Dad, we're at the school." He said quickly down the phone.

"Oh my god!" Lydia shrieked.

"The kitchen!" Stiles suggested. "The door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell."

"But that only goes up." Scott protested.

"Up is better than here." Stiles argued. I nodded at him. I needed to do my plan soon. Stiles grabbed my hand and the six of us ran. We raced up the stairs then found ourselves in the chemistry room. Stiles and I collapsed to the ground, sitting against the wall.

"Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?" Scott asked.

"Five, if someone squeezes onto someone's lap." Jackson responded, grimly.

"Five? I can barely fit in the back!" Allison hissed. I looked at Stiles, giving him the 'go without me' look.

"We're not leaving you." Stiles stated quietly, yet firmly. He turned to the others. "It doesn't matter. We can't get out of here without drawing attention."

"What about this? It leads to the roof." Scott pointed to a large door. "Using the fire escape, we could get to the parking lot in seconds."

"That's a deadbolt." Stiles pointed out.

"The janitor has a key..." Scott said.

"You mean his body has it..." Stiles corrected.

"I can get it. I can find him by scent, by bl-" Scott stopped himself when his eyes met mine. Blood. That's the word he was going to say.

"Scott...if you go, I'm going with you." I told him. Stiles shook his head.

"I'm going to get the key." Scott announced to the group.

"We're going to get the key." I corrected him as I stood up, releasing Stiles' hand.

"Are you serious?" Allison asked, fear evident in her voice.

"It's the best plan. Someone has to get the key if we want to get out of here." He explained.

"You guys can't go out there unarmed." She frowned. Scott picked up the teacher's pointer stick. It was a small and thin stick with a small hand at the end. The hand had its pointer finger extended. Stiles and I sighed.

"It's better than nothing." Scott shrugged.

"There's gotta be something else." Stiles said. I looked around for anything to use.

"There is." Lydia spoke up. We turned to look at her. She turned her head to face the chemical display case.

"What are we going to do? Throw acid on him?" Stiles rolled his eyes.

"No, like a fire bomb. In there is everything you need to make a Self-Igniting Molotov Cocktail." She explained. I nodded. She was right. If we threw it at the alpha, he would be engulfed in flames instantly.

"Self-igniting..." Stiles tried out the words.

"...Molotov Cocktail. What? I read it somewhere..." Lydia finished for him, adding her act of stupidity on the end. For a supposedly unintelligent girl, she was actually quite smart. She was probably only pretending to be stupid because knowing how to make a Self-Igniting Molotov Cocktail isn't common knowledge. I knew how to make them, but only because I've done chemistry more times than I'd like to admit.

"We don't have a key for that, either." Scott said. Jackson shoved his elbow through the glass.

"We don't need one, asshead." Jackson sighed with annoyance.

"Jackson, hand me the sulfuric acid." Lydia commanded. She poured the liquid into the second beaker and mixed it together by swirling the beaker around. Both Scott and I now had beakers in our hands.

"This is insane. You guys can't go out there." Allison whimpered, looking at Scott.

"We can't sit around, waiting for Stiles' dad to check his messages." Scott explained.

"If we don't go, we could all die." I added.

"You could die. Don't you get that?" Allison cried. "He's killed three people."

"And we're next if we don't do something." Scott argued. Stiles pulled me aside.

"You're not gonna try anything funny like you were planning earlier, are you?" He asked me. I was going to make sure that giant werewolf didn't touch Scott but I wasn't about to tell Stiles that.

"I'll be fine, Stiles. I'm half-Vampire, remember?" I reminded him. Scott and Allison continued talking behind us, but I didn't listen to their words. Allison kissed Scott, pressing her lips against his. A goodbye kiss...I shivered. I hoped we would be fine. The alpha was dangerous and while I could lie to Stiles, I couldn't lie to myself. I was scared. No, I was terrified. Stiles stared at me, a small smirk playing up on his face. "Don't even think about it Stiles." I rolled my eyes. He wasn't getting a goodbye kiss from me. "Join Scott's line." I snorted. Jackson chuckled at Stiles' miserable face.

"Lock the door behind us." Scott told the group as I followed him out. "Let's find the janitor." He said to me. I followed Scott, allowing him to track the scent of the blood. I didn't want to get uncomfortable again. I held my breath as we got closer to the janitor's body.

"The body is in the gym." I noticed. Scott nodded then turned to face me, stopping in the hallway.

"Are you going to be alright? With the body, I mean?" He asked, studying my face.

"...Y-yeah, I'm perfectly fine. It isn't bothering me at all." I lied. Scott narrowed his eyes.

"Then how come you aren't breathing?" He challenged me.

"Um..I forgot?" I cringed at my lies. "I don't need to breathe as often as people. Look, I'm fine. I'm just taking safety precautions."

"Okay, let's just keep going." Scott nodded as he began to walk again. We entered the gym and the scent of blood got stronger. Though I wasn't breathing, I could taste it in the air.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Scott asked again, stopping in front of the bleachers.

"I can do this. If I managed to resist the bloody bus, I think I'll be okay with this guy." I nodded at him. He nodded once again and disappeared under the bleachers, handing me his Molotov Cocktail. Wielding both beakers, I waited outside the bleachers for him. I watched as Scott made his way under the bleachers to where the scent was strongest. A few moments later, I heard the sound of keys jingling.

"I think he's here!" I hissed at Scott as the alpha's scent wafted in the air. "Hurry!" Suddenly, the bleachers began to close. "Scott! Come on!"

"Got 'em!" Scott called, snatching the keys. The bleachers were getting closer to crushing Scott and he was running out of time. He's not going to make it, I realized. I heard a growl from the alpha and I knew I had to do something. Stuffing the beakers in the pocket of my hoodie, I dashed under the bleachers. I zoomed around, agily avoiding the metal frame that was closing up. I reached Scott, hoisting him into my arms. He'll have to reclaim his manliness later, I thought. I threw Scott out of the bleachers, sending him sliding across the gym floor. The frame of the bleachers grazed my ankle, taking my shoe with it as I rolled out onto the gym floor. The bleachers slammed against the wall, claiming my shoe and the janitor, but nothing else.

"We made it." I exhaled, leaning up against the wall. "Did you get the keys?" I asked.

"Yeah." Scott breathed, standing up. He made his way over to me and extended his hand. After I took his hand, he stood me up then released my hand again. A growl rippled through the gym, catching our attention. The alpha began to charge at us.

"Summer! The beakers!" Scott shouted. I stood my ground, facing the alpha with a brave face, but a fearful heart.

"Dual-wield, motherfucker." I said before launching both Molotov Cocktails at the charging beast with as much force as I could muster. The glass exploded and the shards tore his face apart, but there was no fire. "Oh, shit. Scott...run." We ran from the gym, our legs pumping quickly as they carried us away from the alpha.

"What the hell was that?" Scott asked as we ran.

"What?" I raised my eyebrow.

"'Dual-wield, motherfucker'." Scott quoted me. My cheeks reddened.

"Oh...um, well I wanted a cool line like in the movies but it didn't really work out I guess." I said awkwardly. To be honest with myself, it was rare I even said the f-word, but I wanted to feel awesome and it really backfired on me.

"Why didn't they work?" He asked, referring to the Molotov Cocktails.

"They must have used the wrong chemicals. Lydia had the formula right so maybe Jackson gave her the wrong things when he was passing her chemicals." I guessed. They didn't work and now we were stuck with an even more pissed-off alpha werewolf.

"At least you cut him up pretty bad." Scott shrugged. The pounding of claws against the floor was getting louder. "He's getting clos-Woah!" Scott hit the floor. I spun around to see the alpha dragging Scott backwards. His snarling teeth hovered above Scott's frightened face. The demonic werewolf let out a thundering howl but the thing that scared me more was Scott's eyes. The previously brown eyes were now a glowing yellow. The alpha forced him to turn...I realized. If he made Scott turn, Scott won't have much control over himself. To my surprise, the alpha pulled away from Scott and bolted. Scott stood up, baring his fangs at me.

"Scott, it's me, Summer." I said cautiously, backing up. I didn't want to fight Scott. In response, I got a growl. He flung his hands to the side, sending his claws shooting out. He stalked after me, snarling and snapping. "Scott!" I shouted. He lunged at me, knocking me over. As soon as I hit the ground, I jumped to my feet again. "Scott! You don't want to do this! I know you don't want to fight me." I begged but he just snarled.

"I do want to do this." He growled, swiping at me with his clawed hands. His claws dragged down my side with more power than I anticipated. Blood began to drip from this new wound.

"Scott! Listen to me! Don't submit to the alpha! You're stronger than that! He'll make you kill me, then Stiles..." I was interrupted by another scratch. Fresh blood seeped from the scratch that ran along my cheekbone. "...Lydia and Jackson..." He tore my hoodie, creating a gash on my shoulder. I knew I could defeat him, but I didn't want to. I dodged the next few swipes. "...Allison. He'll make you kill Allison you know. Listen to her voice." I listened to the school, searching for her voice.

"I can't stop my hands from shaking!" Allison sobbed from the chemistry room. Realization crossed Scott's face and he stopped walking towards me.

"Scott, listen to her. She's upset because she's worried about you. She cares about you and I know you care about her, too." I said, clutching my side to try and stop the bleeding.

"Summer." Scott whispered as his claws and fangs retracted. I studied his face as he reverted back into his human self. "I'm sorry."

"I'll be fine." I lied, unsure about what I said. I didn't know how hybrids healed. Vampires don't get hurt easily and they certainly don't bleed, so I didn't know how to help myself. Maybe Carlisle knows, I thought.

"Thanks." He exhaled, sitting on the ground to take deep breaths.

"As soon as you turned, he left." I informed Scott. "The alpha is gone."

"He doesn't want to kill you guys." Scott gasped, realization deep in his voice. I didn't say anything, I just nodded. I knew what he was saying. The alpha wanted Scott to do it because we were in the alpha's way.

"Come on, let's go get the others." I said, pulling Scott to his feet. The sound of sirens filled the parking lot as we walked back to the classroom though, I was limping due to the fact that I only had one shoe on. Scott and I smiled in relief at each other at the sound of the sirens.

We joined Stiles in the parking lot as the others talked to the Sheriff and the Chief. Stiles looked at me in horror when he saw my wounds.

"Stiles, it's fine. What's not fine is if anyone sees these scratches. I have to get out of here before I get caught. Listen, I don't know how I heal or if I even do heal but it's better that nobody knows I'm hurt until I figure it out." I explained to them.

"What the hell happened to you?" Stiles asked me. "And why do you only have one shoe?"

"I had to fight a werewolf and I lost my shoe in the bleachers." I answered, shooting a quick look at Scott. Scott was talking to his boss who was inside an ambulance. Maybe Deaton isn't the alpha, I thought.

"You mean the alpha, right?" Stiles asked quickly, looking at Scott, who had started to follow Allison. I didn't answer, but instead looked at the parking lot to see Carlisle's car pulling up to the school. My lips tugged up into a smile. I had called him just before I got to the parking lot. I knew it was dangerous for the others to be around my blood but Carlisle had more practice so it wouldn't affect him as badly. "Summer! By werewolf, you mean the alpha right? You're not talking about Scott, are you?" I walked away from Stiles, heading towards Carlisle's vehicle. I smirked as Stiles continued to ask me questions. I climbed into the passenger seat then rolled down my window.

"To answer your question Stiles, it wasn't the alpha who I fought." I rolled the window back up again, watching as Stiles' eyes grew wide then he narrowed them at Scott.

"Oh, I am so going to kill him!" I heard Stiles hiss as we drove out of the parking lot.

"Do you have any ideas on how to help me?" I asked Carlisle.

"I've never had to heal a hybrid before, Summer, but I have a theory." He replied.


	11. Designated Driver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlisle tests out a theory when attempting to heal Summer's wounds from Scott. The full moon arrives and Stiles and Summer have to control their werewolf friend which turns out to be harder than they thought.

**11\. Designated Driver**

"So, what's your theory?" I asked Carlisle when we got home. I was still injured from my fight with Scott but Carlisle had an idea about how to heal me.

"When vampires lose a limb or any part of their body for that matter, they use their venom to reattach the lost part. I'm going to see if that works to heal you, but it might sting." He explained. I nodded as he led me to a bed. I lay down, wincing at the pain as he brought out a syringe.

"Is that venom?" I asked, studying the needle.

"Yes. This won't pierce your skin so we'll have to apply it externally." Carlisle explained, approaching me. "I need you to lay as still as you can."

"Okay." I took a deep breath, preparing for any potential pain. Carlisle pushed on the trigger of the syringe. The thick venom oozed out of the syringe, falling onto my shoulder wound. The venom was cold against my skin and it hurt like hell. I screamed out in pain. The pain was more than anything I'd ever experienced in my life. I clutched the side of the bed as I tried to stop squirming. Using his gloved finger, Carlisle gently spread the venom over the scratch. I hissed as the pressure burned under his touch. The pain eventually began to subside in my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Summer." Carlisle said quietly. "The good news is, the venom is working. The wound is healing." I turned my head to watch as the wound slowly closed up. He moved to the scratch on my cheek. He grimaced as he squirted the silvery venom along my cheekbone. Another piercing scream escaped my lips. He began working faster now that he knew the venom worked. He coated venom over my side, my arm and my leg. The pain was worse with more venom, but I knew it would last less time than doing each wound individually. I continued screaming as the fiery pain in my body raged on. I knew that this pain was considerably less pain than the transformation from human to Vampire but that didn't mean this didn't hurt. In my life of avoidance, I'd never gotten hurt before. This pain was nothing I'd ever felt before. The pain began to slow down, lessening as my wounds healed. I was definitely going to punch Scott later.

"The worst is over. I'm going to check on you every once in awhile to see if there are any side effects but it seems to have worked." Carlisle disposed of the syringe.

"Thanks, Carlisle." I thanked him, letting out a deep breath. He placed his hand on my head for a brief moment before leaving the room. Twenty minutes later, once I felt strong enough to stand, I made my way over to my bag. I found my cellphone and checked my messages. There were twenty-four missed messages from Stiles.

To Stiles: I'm fine now. Carlisle found a way to heal me.

I couldn't help but feel excited that Stiles cared so much about my wellbeing. I wasn't used to it because I had never let myself make friends before Scott and Stiles. Stiles replied instantly, as if he was waiting by his phone.

Stiles: Good. Allison broke up with Scott. Wanna come make him feel better?

To Stiles: I'll have to check up with Carlisle. He wants to make sure there aren't any side effects from the treatment.

"Carlisle?" I approached Carlisle who was sitting in his study. I didn't need to ask Carlisle for permission but I wanted his medical opinion.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, studying me.

"Strong again." I answered. It was true but I still felt a little weak.

"I'm glad to hear." He smiled.

"Do you think I'm well enough to go out?" I asked him.

"Depends where, I suppose." Carlisle responded.

"Scott needs cheering up." I told him. "I don't know what Stiles has planned."

"Just make sure you take it easy, then but I'm sure you'll be fine." He nodded. I waved goodbye and headed out the door.

To Stiles: He thinks I'll be fine. Where should I meet you?

Stiles: My house.

To Stiles: I'll be there soon.

I arrived at Stiles' house, cutting the ignition of my smoky coloured 2011 Audi A5. I recently bought a car for myself so I didn't have to use the Cullen's vehicles. I would've ran to Stiles but I didn't want to push myself as I was still a little weak. I was almost returned to my full strength again.

"You drove?" Stiles asked as he came out of the house with Scott.

"I didn't want to push myself. I'm still a bit weak." I shrugged as the three of us piled into the Jeep.

"So, where are you taking us?" Scott asked, his expression dead. I felt bad for him. He just realized he was in love with her and now he's single again.

"You'll see." Stiles replied.

"We shouldn't be out here. My mom is in a constant state of freak-out from what happened at the school." Scott protested.

"Your mom isn't the Sheriff. There's no comparison." Stiles said.

"Can you at least tell me what we're doing out here?" Scott asked.

"Stiles, why does it smell like alcohol in here?" I interrupted Stiles before he could say anything. The smell of alcohol filled my nostrils. "You haven't been drinking have you?" Concern filled me. I didn't think Stiles would be stupid enough to drink and drive.

"Not yet." Stiles responded. "When your best friend gets dumped-"

"I didn't get dumped. We're taking a break." Scott denied.

"Fine. When your best friend gets told by his girlfriend that they're taking a break, you get them drunk." Stiles told us as he parked the Jeep. We all climbed out of the Jeep and made our way over to a large rock. Scott sat on the rock while Stiles and I sat on the ground. Stiles opened the bottle of Jack and took a long drink.

"Guess I'm driving." I sighed. Scott and Stiles passed the bottle back and forth, taking a swig each time. After tons of passing the bottle back and forth, Stiles was drunk out of his mind.

"Dude, you know, she's just one girl." Stiles slurred, trying to crawl onto my lap. "There are so many..." He hiccuped. "There are so many other girls in the sea." I looked down at him, trying not to laugh. Drunk Stiles was already amusing me. He had his head on my lap and was looking up at the stars.

"Fish in the sea." Scott corrected him.

"Fish?" Stiles frowned. "Why are you talking about fish? I'm talking about girls. I like girls. Especially ones with blonde hair, hazel eyes, pale skin..." My eyes widened. He was talking about me.

"Like Summer?" Scott asked him. My widened eyes looked from Scott to Stiles. Stiles cannot have feelings for me, I thought. He'll just be disappointed because I can't stay around forever.

"Exactly. This girly right here." He pointed at my face about three times before letting his hand drop again. "Hey, how did you know I was talking about-wait. What was I talking about? Hey, you're not happy. Take a drink, Scotty. Summer, you haven't had a drink. Take a swig." He put the bottle near my lips.

"No thanks, Stiles." I declined quietly, still thinking about what he said.

"Scotty?" He held the bottle out to Scott.

"I don't want anymore." Scott shook his head, still miserable.

"You're not drunk?" Stiles asked, trying to grab my hand. After having a mini hand-battle, I finally let him hold my hand.

"I'm not anything." Scott sighed.

"Maybe it's like not needing your inhaler anymore. Maybe you can't get drunk as a wolf." Stiles wondered. That was a pretty good thought. I knew I was the same way. Alcohol didn't affect me at all. We tested it forty years ago when I was with the Cullens. "Am I drunk?" Stiles suddenly asked.

"Drunk is a bit of an understatement, Stiles." I told him.

"You're wasted." Scott informed him. I heard footsteps, but I ignored them. I was probably hearing things as a side effect.

"Yeah!" A stupid grin appeared on Stiles' face as he threw our intertwined hands up. "Come on, Dude. I know it feels bad. I know it hurts. I know, well, I don't know but I know this. I know that as much as being broken up hurts, being alone is way worse." Scott and I raised our eyebrows at Stiles. The footsteps got louder. I began looking around. "That didn't make any sense." Stiles chuckled. "I need a drink." He reached for the bottle but a large man snatched it up.

"Look at the two little bitches and a whore gettin' their drink on." He said to his friend as he took a drink from the bottle.

"Give it back." Scott stood up and walked up to the men. I let go of Stiles' hand and pushed Scott back gently with the palm of my hand.

"Scott, don't." I warned.

"Looks like someone needs their little girlfriend to do everything for him." The man chuckled. He slid his hand up my shirt. "So, Princess, how about you do something for me instead?" The men chuckled and I shivered with fear. I could fight them off easily, but I didn't want to kill them by accident.

"Get your hands off her!" Scott growled.

"Make us, little boy." He threatened, sliding his hand under my shirt again. I pushed his hands away. Scott's eyes turned yellow and he stalked towards them.

"Scott!" I gasped. Scott snatched the bottle from one of the man's hands and launched it at a tree behind them then he locked his hand around the man's wrist. He pushed the attacker's wrist back until there was a soft crunch. I took Scott's hand off of the man and slowly pushed Scott back. "Enough, Scott!" Stiles ran over to us and pulled me into a tight hug. I was still trembling.

"Get out of here." Scott growled at them. The men ran off into the woods. Nothing like that had ever happened to me before. It was a new experience that I didn't enjoy at all.

"Are you okay?" Stiles whispered, placing his hand gently on the back of my head.

"Goodnight Scott. I'll see you later. Take care." I gave him a sympathetic smile. He gave me a quick nod and climbed through his window on the top floor. "Okay, Stiles. Let's get you home." Stiles climbed into the passenger seat. I tried to distract myself from thinking about the thugs as I drove Stiles home. He had fallen asleep by the time we arrived at his house. I sniffed the air after I got out of the Jeep. The Sheriff wasn't home so I scooped Stiles up in my arms and carried him inside. I slid him into his bed, trying not to wake him and gently placed the blanket over him.

"Goodnight Stiles." I whispered before heading towards the door.

"Summer." Stiles called out and I stopped at the door.

"Yeah?" I turned to face him.

"Stay?" He made room for me and patted the bed. "Please."

"Okay." I agreed after a moment of thought. I texted Edward that I wanted to speak with him tomorrow. There was no school due to the events at the school so I wanted to spend some time with Edward. I lay against Stiles' chest and he immediately curled his arms around me. It reminded me of the night I first went to his house. We had watched a Batman movie but I fell asleep and woke up in a position like this. This time, it was less awkward. It was comforting especially after the events of this evening. So, Princess, how about you do something for me instead? The thug's words echoed through my mind. I shuddered which alerted Stiles.

"Hey, are you okay?" Stiles asked, studying my face with concern written all over his.

"I'll be okay." I nodded, pushing myself closer against his chest. "I'll probably be gone by the time you wake up, by the way. I have to talk to Edward." I informed him.

"Okay." He nodded, closing his eyes.

I awoke to a pair of warm arms surrounding me. Stiles, I grinned to myself. I checked the time on my cell phone. It was still fairly early. I carefully escaped Stiles' grasp and grabbed my car keys. Before I left the house, I rummaged through Stiles' medicine cabinet. I set a glass of water and a few Tylenol on Stiles' bedside table. I headed out of Stiles' house and got into my Audi.

"Edward, can I talk to you?" I asked as soon as I got home. He nodded and followed me outside.

"You want to learn how to fight." Edward commented. I nodded.

"I know I'm strong but I don't know how to fight. Being in the school last night with a lack of knowledge on fighting was difficult. I was scared and being a hybrid, I shouldn't get scared so easily." I explained.

"I suppose if you're going to be helping Scott and Stiles with the supernatural, you may as well know how to defend yourself." Edward agreed.

"Thanks. When do we start?" I asked.

"Now, if you'd like." Edward offered. I nodded.

"I'll get changed and meet you here in a minute." I told him, racing into the house. I changed into some athletic apparel then returned to the woods but I didn't see him. His scent still lingered in the area but it was everywhere and I couldn't pinpoint his location by scent. Suddenly, I was thrown on my back but when I stood up, there was nobody there. I tensed, getting into a defensive position. It wouldn't be so easy to knock me over this time. I closed my eyes, listening to the sounds around me. The light sound of hushed footsteps sounded behind me. I whipped around, gliding my fist out in front of me. Edward caught my fist with ease.

"Good idea closing your eyes. Vision is your primary sense so cutting that off allows your other senses to work stronger." Edward praised. "As for this-" He motioned to my fist. "That was a predictable move. You tried to punch my face, as anyone would do. I don't need mind reading to know that you would punch my face."

"So, don't go for the obvious attack?" I clarified and he nodded.

"Good." Edward complimented. "Vampires are stronger than you so you have to surprise them. Surprise will give you advantage in battle."

"Especially gifted ones." I added.

"Exactly." He nodded. "Werewolves like Scott probably have similar strength to you. They have the advantage of claws and fangs but you're faster. With werewolves, you have to be quicker and work on dodging. Especially on full moons." Suddenly, Edward's fist came flying towards my face. I managed to catch it, but only just. We began working on dodging and more fighting.

Finally, I was exhausted from the training. Edward and I went inside as I grabbed something to eat.

"Thanks, Edward." I smiled then asked, "Do you think we could do these sessions at least once a week?"

"How else are you going to kick Scott's ass, Sum?" Emmett called from the lounge. Edward and I chuckled. I headed up to my bedroom to complete all of my assignments.

The next day, I got dressed for school. Tonight was the full moon and I had a feeling Stiles and I would have a troubling day. I hopped into my Audi and drove to school.

Allison and Lydia were discussing the attack at the school when I arrived. I decided to go talk to them.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" I asked them. "From the other night, I mean."

"Yeah, we're fine." Allison replied.

"If by fine you mean traumatized, then yes, we're fine." Lydia rolled her eyes.

"It's just weird. Everyone is talking about what happened but nobody knows it was us." Allison said, ignoring Lydia's sarcastic remark. "Are you okay?" She then asked me.

"Yeah, we didn't really see anything when we went to go get the key." I lied.

"Do you guys think I made the wrong decision?" Allison asked us.

"About that jacket with those shoes? Absolutely." Lydia inspected Allison's outfit.

"You know what I mean." Allison sighed.

"Scott locked us in the room and left us for dead, bringing her along with him." Lydia motioned towards me. "He's lucky we're not pressing charges or making him pay for our therapy bills."

"Look, I know you don't really know me and it's not my place to tell you what to do, but I know Scott was trying to protect you. He kept worrying about you the whole time we were getting the key." I told her. He didn't say a lot about Allison while we looked for the key, but it was obvious he cared. "Do what you feel is right for you, no matter what anyone says." I suggested.

"Unless he is a serial killer in which case you should definitely listen to the police." Lydia added.

"Thanks, Summer." Allison rolled her eyes at Lydia. "You were helpful, unlike Lydia." We all laughed.

"Speaking of boys, what's going on between you and Stiles, Summer?" Lydia asked, studying me.

"What? Nothing!" My eyes widened.

"Mhm, that's what Allison said about Scott before." Lydia raised her eyebrow.

"Well, do you like him?" Allison asked me.

"I don't know, but I think he likes me." I admitted.

"Of course he likes you." Lydia nodded. "You can tell."

"Go for it." Allison grinned. "Ask him out."

"I don't really want to get into a relationship right now." I told them. It was true, I couldn't.

"We are continuing this conversation later." Lydia promised. "But right now, I have to get to class." Lydia waved and walked away from us. Allison and I headed to the classroom for a test. I gave Scott a sympathetic smile as he tried to talk to Allison. Mr.Harris shooed him off.

"Mr.McCall!" Harris called. Stiles started to stand up but I shook my head at him. He sat back down in his seat and I turned to Mr.Harris.

"I think I better check on him." I suggested. Harris waved me off and I followed Scott's scent. His backpack lay in the middle of the hallway and his scent led to the boy's locker room. Picking up his backpack, I entered the locker room. The first thing I noticed was that a shower was running. "Scott?" I called out, approaching the showers. Scott was pressed up against the wall as he let the water cool him off.

"I can't..." was all Scott managed to say.

"You both need time, Scott." I tried to comfort him, leading him out from under the shower. I tossed him a towel, doing anything I could think of to make him feel slightly better.

"I know but, I just looked at her and it was like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer." Scott frowned. "I can't stop thinking about her and in there, it was like I could feel everyone's emotions."

"That's probably the full moon." I told him. "Stiles and I are going to help you through this full moon, Scott."

"We're going to have to a lot more than lock me in my room." He warned me.

"You think you're going to hurt someone." It wasn't a question. I could tell he thought he would and I thought so, too.

"No, I think I'm going to kill someone." He responded.

"We won't let you kill anybody. You looked like you were going to kill those thugs, but you didn't. You can do this." I encouraged him but my eyes widened as I remembered the thugs.

"I overheard Alice and Edward talking earlier." Scott said suddenly. His voice had remorse in it.

"Oh?" I waited for him to continue.

"I'm sorry about this, but..." He stopped himself.

"Scott, what did they talk about?" I was growing more concerned by the second.

"They were talking about a deal they had with you." Scott answered.

"Oh, that deal to stay in Beacon Hills for at least a year and actually have fun rather than doing the same thing I have been doing all my life. I told you and Stiles about that a while ago." I explained. "Is that all?"

"No, I know about the deal. They were saying things like 'what if she found out?' and Alice said 'she won't.'" Scott told me hesitantly.

"Scott, just please tell me exactly what they said." I pleaded.

"They lied to you, Summer." He confessed. "Alice lied about her vision."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Alice told you that you said yes to the deal in her vision, right?"

"Correct." I answered.

"She lied. She saw you saying no. You would've left Beacon Hills immediately after she proposed the deal. By lying and telling you that you said yes to the deal in her vision, it convinced you to stay in Beacon Hills. They wanted someone to deal with the werewolves..." Scott explained, avoiding eye contact. The feeling of betrayal stabbed me in the chest.

"Did they say anything else?" I whispered, looking at the ground.

"No." Scott responded. "I'm sorry."

"I'm fine, Scott. I just needed a few minutes." I told him as I unlocked the car door. He sat in the passenger seat. My phone buzzed.

Stiles: Is Scott okay? Where are you?

To Stiles: He's fine. Full moon is getting to him. We're at my car.

Stiles: Okay

I put my phone in my pocket and turned to Scott. The dark look was still present on his face. He grabbed my hand.

"I don't know why I agreed to that deal with them. I'm going to keep my end of the deal but, it's going to be painful for me. In a few years time, it is going to hurt to leave you and Stiles." I admitted.

"You don't have to leave, you know." Scott said darkly.

"I do, but not for a few years." I responded.

"I don't want you to leave." Scott said. I smiled a sad smile. It was nice to know I had friends who cared about me.

"I don't want to leave, either." I admitted. Scott pulled me into a hug. I relaxed a little more. "Thanks for talking to me, Scott. You're a good friend. It's nice to have someone looking out for me." I pulled away from the hug, managing to glance at Scott's dark eyes. He was studying my face but then his face started getting closer and closer. Scott quickly closed the distance between us and smashed his lips into mine. My eyes widened and I tried pushing him away gently but firmly. He clung onto me and desperately ran his mouth along mine. I had never been kissed before and while I had avoided romance, I wouldn't have wanted my first kiss to be forced by a lunar-affected werewolf. Suddenly, Scott was ripped away from me and flung onto the road. Stiles was standing by my passenger door which was now wide open. Scott was lying on the ground, looking angrier than I've ever seen him. I jumped out of the vehicle and raced over to Stiles.

"Thanks, but I think you've just pissed him off beyond belief." I pointed to where Scott was lying with his teeth bared and eyes yellow.

"We need to get him out of here." Stiles said.

"Earlier, he used the showers in the locker room to cool himself off." I informed Stiles.

"Coach will be in there soon with our team. It's too dangerous." Stiles frowned.

"A house nearby might have a hose in their garden?" I suggested. Stiles nodded. I shut the doors on my Audi and locked it. We hauled Scott off of the ground and led him towards the closest houses. We crouched near a fence while defending ourselves against Scott's claws. I took a deep breath, inhaling the scents of the home.

"Someone's home." I warned Stiles. We moved to the next house and I did the same thing.

"Clear." I nodded and I hopped nimbly over the fence, making sure nobody was looking. Once I had spotted the garden hose, I slipped it over the fence.

"Got it." Stiles announced, once the hose was in his hands and aimed at Scott.

"Ready?" I asked as soon as I was by the tap. I heard him confirm he was ready for me to turn on the tap, so I did. I twisted the tap, hearing the sound of running water immediately. The water travelled down the hose until it finally reached the spout. Stiles sprayed Scott with the water, soaking the angered werewolf.

"I'm good!" Scott gasped, spitting water out of his mouth. I turned off the tap and returned the hose to its original placement. I jumped over the fence and we took Scott back to school.

"We have five minutes until you guys have to be at practice." I told them.

"We'll make it." Stiles replied.

"I'll be in the bleachers." I told Stiles once we arrived back at the school. There were already a few boys in the locker room when we got back. It was a good idea to avoid using the locker room showers.

"Do you want to talk about what happened with Scott?" Stiles asked me.

"We can talk about it later. Right now, you've got to speak to the Coach." I promised, heading out to the lacrosse field. I was nervous to talk about the kiss. I had never kissed anyone and I was sure Stiles would be furious with Scott if he found out that he stole my first kiss. I'm fifty years old and I had never kissed anybody, so it's about time, right? I tried to look at the positive side of the event but I was a hopeless romantic at heart. Though I knew having a romance of my own wasn't a good idea, I still liked to dream and watch those cheesy romantic films that many women loved. The past few days had been horrible for me. I got trapped in the school by a giant, murderous werewolf, I got attacked by Scott, I had to heal those wounds using venom, I got sexually harassed by the thugs while Stiles was intoxicated, I found out that Edward and Alice had betrayed me and my first kiss was stolen by Scott. None of those things were Scott's fault. I knew that but it didn't mean that those events weren't traumatizing. I dreaded going to Scott's house tonight. Stiles and I were going to Scott's to stop him from escaping and hurting someone during the full moon. If he was already feeling the moon's effects during the day, he was going to be much worse once the moon was out.

I watched as the players ran out onto the field. It was just a practice, but I had nothing better to do so I watched them. The lacrosse players lined up and practiced working on their scoring. Scott ran towards the goal but was thrown to the ground.

"Guess some people don't appreciate your new status there, McCall." I heard Coach Finstock tell Scott. New status? I didn't know what the Coach meant by that. "Who's next?" Stiles stepped up but was shoved back by Scott. Scott stood back in line, ready to shoot again. "You have a problem with that, Bilinski?" Finstock asked Stiles.

"Bilinski?" I murmured to myself, slightly amused. It didn't surprise me that the Coach didn't know their names.

"What are you doing?" Stiles threw his arms up, clearly frustrated.

"He's twice the size of me." Scott shrugged.

"Yeah, but everybody likes Danny. Now, everybody's gonna hate you." Stiles argued.

"I don't care!" Scott growled, running away from the scene. Stiles and I looked at each other.

"Tonight is going to suck." I sighed, Stiles joining me in sighing.

"We need to go buy reinforcements." Stiles said.

"I can text Alice..." I stopped. I was going to get Alice to drive my car back but then I remembered what Scott told me. "I'll get Rosalie to drive the Audi home for me." I texted Rosalie quickly, and she agreed to drive it home.

"You okay?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, I just remembered something Edward and Alice did." I shrugged it off. "Anyways, it doesn't matter right now. We'll need chains." I decided.

"I have to go give Rosalie my keys." I informed Stiles. "While you get changed out of your lacrosse gear, I'll go give her the keys. We'll meet at the Jeep."

"Okay, see you in a bit." Stiles ran off to the locker room while I headed to Rosalie's locker.

"Hey, Rose." I greeted her. "Thanks for doing this. Stiles and I have to deal with Scott."

"No problem." She grinned. "So, when are you and Stiles having children?" She asked, casually. My eyes widened at her.

"S-Stiles and I are just friends, Rosalie!" I choked out. Rosalie loved kids and I knew she was just joking around with me. "Besides, I doubt I could even get pregnant." I added.

"I'm just kidding, Summer. Have fun with the wolf." She frowned when she brought up Scott as she left with my keys. Rosalie hated werewolves. The Cullens disliked Quileute werewolves more than Scott's type, but most of the Cullens still didn't like the wolves. I shuddered, remembering what Scott told me about the deal. Lips pressed into a thin line, I walked to the parking lot and hopped into the passenger seat of the Jeep. Stiles arrived just moments after I did.

After we purchased some chain from the hardware store and pinched some handcuffs off his dad, we drove to Stiles' place. We stuck the chain in a duffel bag and threw it into the back of the Jeep.

"What was Coach talking about when he said 'new status'?" I asked Stiles.

"Scott is a co-captain with Jackson, now. A few of the team made first-line, including me." He grinned.

"Congratulations, Stiles...or Biles, I should say." I snickered, remembering the Coach's name for Stiles. Bilinski.

"Now's a good time, so do you want to tell me what happened with Scott, Alice and Edward?" Stiles looked more serious now. I took a deep breath.

"Edward and Alice lied to me." I told him. "Alice told me she saw me agree to her deal to stay in Beacon Hills but she lied. I would've said no apparently, but her lie about the vision convinced me to say yes. Also, they wanted me to stay just so I can deal with Scott and the other werewolves." I inhaled then exhaled, trying to remain calm.

"I'm sorry, Summer." Stiles took my hand. I frowned at his hand in mine. He let go once he saw my face. "Sorry, it was out of habit."

"No, it's fine. It's just Scott did that before he kissed me." I whispered, taking Stiles' hand again.

"He kissed you?" Stiles asked with a mixture of disbelief and anger. I looked up at him with confusion.

"I thought you knew?" I gasped. "You ripped him out of my car when he did. I thought you saw."

"No." Stiles frowned. "I didn't see much. I just saw him close to you and you trying to push him away. I didn't know he actually kissed you."

"It's just the full moon." I shrugged. "It doesn't really matter. We have to go to Scott's before he does." Stiles agreed and we drove to Scott's house. Stiles pulled out a key once we arrived and turned it in the lock.

"Scott?" A woman asked as we entered the house.

"Nope, Stiles." Stiles waved at her.

"Key." She stared at the key in Stiles' hand.

"Yeah, I had one made." Stiles grinned.

"That doesn't surprise me." She sighed. "It scares me, but it doesn't surprise me."

"Who's this?" She referred to me.

"Summer." Stiles answered. "She's a friend of mine and Scott's."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Melissa, Scott's mom." She shook my hand, smiling. "So, what's that?" She pointed to the duffel bag in Stiles' arms.

"School project." Stiles lied.

"Oh. He's okay, right?" Melissa looked worried.

"Scott? Yeah, he's totally fine." Stiles responded.

"He just doesn't talk to me much anymore. Not like he used to..." She sighed.

"It's been a rough week." Stiles shrugged.

"Yeah, I get it. Yeah, um, be careful tonight." Scott's mother told us, heading to the door.

"You, too." Stiles nodded.

"Full moon." She said.

"What?" Stiles and I said at the same time. She doesn't know about Scott, does she?

"There's a full moon tonight. You should see how the E.R gets. It brings out all the nutjobs." She chuckled.

"Oh." Stiles sighed with relief.

"It's actually where they came up with the word 'lunatic'." She informed us before leaving. Stiles and I gave each other a look of relief before heading upstairs to Scott's bedroom.

"He's already here." I noticed as I smelled the scent of dog coming from his room. Stiles flicked on the lights. Scott was sat in his armchair and the same dark look from earlier was plastered on his face.

"Oh. Uh, hey, Scott." Stiles chuckled, nervously.

"We bought you something, Scott." I told him.

"No, I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight." Scott declined us.

"We'll leave soon. Just look in the bag to see what we got you." Stiles suggested as he approached Scott with the duffel bag. Scott crouched by the bag, picking up a section of the chain.

"You think I'm going to let you put these on and chain me up like a dog?" Scott glared at us, the darkness showing in his facial expression.

"Actually, no." Stiles said, giving me a quick nod. I grabbed Scott's wrist and pushed it against the radiator while Stiles handcuffed him to it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott growled.

"I got you some water." Stiles told Scott. He poured the bottled water into the dog bowl and placed it on the floor in front of Scott.

"I'm going to kill you guys!" Scott screamed, hurling the water at me and the bowl at Stiles.

"How do you know she didn't want to kiss me?" Scott asked him.

"What?" Stiles' eyes shot up to look at Scott.

"I pushed you away Scott." I spoke up. "That's the international sign of 'get the hell away from me'."

"You liked it though, didn't you?" Scott grinned darkly.

"No." I glared at him. "I didn't." I turned around and sat outside the door again. Stiles joined me, lacing my fingers in his to comfort me. I wondered if when we held hands, if it meant something else to Stiles. I saw it as a comforting, friendly gesture. Romance was out of the question for me. I hoped he only thought of it as a sign of friendship, but something told me he didn't. Like the way he described me when talking about girls while he was drunk.

"Please let me out." Scott called out to us. "It's the full moon, I swear. You guys know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose. Please, it's starting to hurt. I promise it's the full moon. It's also Allison breaking up with me. I know it's not just taking a break. She broke up with me and it's killing me. I feel hopeless...I'm sorry. Just, please let me out." Scott begged us. It was hard to listen to his pleading but I knew we couldn't let him out until the moon was gone.

"We can't." Stiles told him, looking just as upset as I felt.

"No, no, no!" Scott began screaming and I could hear the metal of the handcuffs clinking. Suddenly, there was a snap and then silence. Stiles and I raced into Scott's room.

"Scott?" We called at the same time. He was gone. All that was left was a pair of broken handcuffs and some blood.

"Oh, shit." I cursed. "Do you have Derek's number?" I asked after a moment of thinking. I knew Derek would have more experience with full moons than us.

"No, but Scott might." Stiles responded, searching the room. "Here's his phone." I glanced at the number under Derek's name on Scott's phone. I dialed the number into my cellphone and pressed the call button.

"Hello?" A masculine voice answered.

"Derek, it's Summer." I told him.

"What do you want?" He sounded unimpressed.

"I know you don't really like Stiles or I, but we need your help." I pleaded.

"Let me guess, Scott killed someone." Derek sighed.

"Not yet, but he might. Scott just escaped." I informed him.

"Why should I help you?" He asked.

"Listen up, wolf with the pH of two, help him before he exposes werewolves to humans." I growled into the phone.

"Fine, I'll deal with him." Derek let out a long sigh before hanging up.

"Derek is going to get him." I told Stiles, shoving my phone in my pocket after I added Derek to my contacts. Stiles and I sat in Scott's room, waiting for news on Scott.

After an hour of waiting, I received a text from Derek's phone.

Derek: Got him. You guys go home.

To Derek: Thanks.

"Derek found him." I told Stiles. "He said we should go home."

"You can stay at my house, if you want. You know, in case you don't want to face Edward and Alice." Stiles offered, awkwardly.

"Thanks." I smiled at him. We got into the Jeep and drove to Stiles' house.

The next morning, I woke up in his arms again. I have to stop doing this, I told myself. I sat outside Stiles' house on the porch to get fresh air. I gripped my phone in my hand with my messages open. I didn't type anything to the Cullens. I didn't know what to say. In fact, I had nothing to say to them at the moment.

"What are you doing out here?" Stiles asked, sitting beside me.

"I wanted some air." I responded.

"Is it about the Cullens or Scott?" He asked.

"Both. I know I have to talk to Edward and Alice at some point but I'm not quite ready for that." I admitted. "They lied to me and I feel betrayed right now. With Scott, I know it wasn't totally his fault. Plus, it's not like I was saving that kiss for anyone, anyways. I can't be with anyone." I told Stiles.

"Wait, was that your first kiss?" Stiles gasped quietly. I replied with a nod. Fury washed over Stiles' face. "I can't believe he stole your first kiss..."

"It doesn't matter." I shrugged.

"It should. Your first kiss should be meaningful, not wasted or stolen." Stiles frowned, sadness present on his face.

"I'm fifty, Stiles. It was bound to happen." I tried to calm him down.

"But, it shouldn't be forced! It shouldn't have been him..." Stiles paced around.

"Stiles, remember when we watch Batman in your room and ate pizza? I told you that I didn't know my skin was warm because nobody really touched it. Kissing was included in that." I reminded him. He should've known that I hadn't kissed anyone before. "Better Scott than someone random, I guess. It's over with Stiles. There's nothing we can do." I sighed.

"It should've been me..." Stiles whispered. My head snapped up to face him.

"What?" I asked, my voice dropping to a whisper.

"It should've been me." He repeated, louder this time.

"Stiles..." I started.

"No. It should've been me, Summer. I should've kissed you." There was more confidence in his voice this time. "I know you don't want a relationship because you leave every few years, but I know what you are. You wouldn't have to hide from me. You don't have to run away this time. Scott and I know about you. We need you. You've helped us with the alpha. The Cullens need you. They haven't seen you for a long time. You have to admit that you've had fun since you got here. When was the last time you really enjoyed yourself before coming to Beacon Hills?" He asked.

"When I was with the Cullens forty years ago..." I admitted to both Stiles and myself.

"Summer, you can have a proper life. You can have relationships and friendships. I should've kissed you, Summer." He stepped closer to me. I held my breath, shock filling my system as he continued his speech. "I should have kissed you." His nose brushed against mine.

"Stiles, I can't." I choked out, tears escaping my eyes as I pressed my finger against his lips. He opened his eyes which were full of sadness. I stepped away from him.

"Summer-" Stiles tried taking a step towards me.

"No, Stiles. I'm sorry. I just can't do this." I placed my hand against his chest, pushing him back gently. "I have to go." I left him standing there, full of shock. I bolted towards the forest. Once I was out of human sight, I ran as fast as I could. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I let out choked sobs. I kept on running, not looking back. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Like this couldn't get any more cliché, I thought bitterly. The clouds were growing darker and the thunder was growing louder. I finally stopped running as I burst through the trees, now finding myself in a clearing. I collapsed to the ground, lying in the soft grass. I let the tears fall down my face. I thought about what had happened to me over the course of the past few days but the thing that hurt most was what happened with Stiles. It killed me leaving him there, but if I had kissed him back, it would have done much more damage. As I lay in the now wet grass, more thunder crackled in the dark sky.

"What do we have here?" A voice asked from the other side of the clearing.


	12. Venomless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer runs into three people who are definitely not of the friendly sort.

**12\. Venomless**

Three people were walking towards me in the clearing. A female with fiery red hair and two males. One of them had long, black hair and the other had blond hair pulled back into a ponytail. I didn't recognize any of them. They made their way over to me and it quickly became clear that they were vampires. I wiped my tears away and stood up.

"Why are you alone? Didn't your mother ever tell you it's dangerous to go into the woods alone?" The blonde male asked me. The three vampires were getting closer.

"I never knew my mother." I told them, trying to appear fearless.

"What's your name, girl?" He asked.

"Summer." I told them, staring directly at them. I was nervous but I had to appear as though I was not.

"Well, Summer. We were just leaving Beacon Hills but I suppose we could stop for one more snack." He rushed over to me, pressing his nose against my neck and sweeping my blonde hair behind my back with his hand.

"James-" The dark-haired one sighed at the blond man.

"Laurent, wouldn't you like a little snack for the road?" The woman taunted the dark-haired one. James inhaled deeply, taking in my scent. He froze then stood up straight.

"Interesting." He commented. "She's not human but she's not a vampire, either."

"How is that possible?" Laurent gasped.

"Don't lie to us, James. Shall we eat?" The woman smirked. Laurent approached me, taking a deep breath. He stood back, studying me.

"Victoria, James is not lying." Laurent informed her. "He's telling the truth. She is neither vampire nor human." The woman, Victoria, sniffed the air beside me. James smirked, eyeing me.

"Let's see just how human or vampire she really is." James grinned darkly. He shot his hand up to my throat and before I could defend myself, he launched me into the air. I hit the ground hard, rolling in the grass. I jumped to my feet quickly, hissing at them. As I prepared to defend myself against James, he charged towards me. I remembered my training session with Edward, but it was no use. James easily dodged my attack and grabbed my throat again. He slammed me into the ground, back facing downwards. I growled through my clenched teeth.

"Let go of me!" I hissed.

"No, no, no, little girl." James waggled his finger at me. "You see, we're going to see how much you can withstand. I threw you ten feet in the air and you got up, unscathed. I want to see how you fare losing a limb."

"What?" My voice dropped to a whisper. Suddenly, he stomped on my chest, holding me against the ground with his boot. He grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled with mighty force. I trembled as I tried to fight him off. He isn't seriously going to rip my arm off, is he? I asked myself, dreading the answer. He gave a final tug and tore my arm from the socket. I let out a blood-curdling screech as he tossed my arm onto the grass. Blood gushed from the stump of my shoulder, where my arm used to be. I didn't bleed as easily as a human, but I had never seen so much blood in my entire life. It pooled around me, staining my blouse. My face was soaked with tears and my fingers were soaked with blood as I tried to stop the bleeding. I tried to scream again, but James clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Shh...Now, now. Don't scream. Nobody will hear you. All you will do is hurt your throat with your strangled cries." James taunted. "You're surviving longer than a human would with all the blood loss, but I bet you won't do so well without your head." He closed his hands around my neck.

"Goodbye, Stiles." I choked as I closed my eyes, preparing for my death.

"You're not saying goodbye to me, yet." A voice shouted as footsteps grew louder. Stiles, I realized. I looked over to see his Jeep parked in the clearing but Stiles wasn't alone. Scott and Derek stood with him, snarling at the Vampires.

"Get out of here." Derek growled as Scott bared his teeth at them. Stiles rushed to my side.

"This isn't over, Summer." James, at least I thought it was James, whispered before leaving with his companions.

"Oh my god!" Stiles gasped at the sight of my arm. I continued to squirm and let out strangled cries from the pain. "Venom healed your wounds from Scott, right? Can't you just glue your arm on with venom?"

"No." Derek spoke up.

"What? Why?" Stiles' voice was full of pain.

"Because she isn't venomous." Derek announced. I hadn't even known that.

"S-she'll die!" Stiles panicked. "What do we do?"

"We need to get her some venom." Derek answered.

"Pick her up, I'll get her arm!" Stiles ordered, running towards my detached arm. I noticed the fingers on the detached arm were still wiggling, as if it was trying to get back to me. Scott scooped me up in his arms and began running with Derek by his side. I fought to stay awake, but it was a losing battle. My eyelids fell, taking me into unconsciousness.

**STILES STILINSKI**

I ran faster than I'd ever ran before. I should have kissed you, I remembered my own words. Summer couldn't take it, so she ran. I knew I'd never catch up to her, let alone find her on my own. I was just a useless human. I couldn't track her by scent or run after her fast enough to catch up. I knew I needed help. I needed help from a werewolf. Scott was still new to this and as much as I didn't like it, I knew I needed to call Derek. Derek Hale. I stopped running after her and turned around, heading back to my house, where my Jeep was. I picked up my phone and called Derek.

"What do you want, Stiles?" Derek sighed into the phone.

"She's gone. I need you to help me find her." I pleaded.

"Ask Scott, he's a werewolf." He said.

"Get your werewolf ass over here and help me! Derek, I messed up and I need to get her back. She ran off..." My voice broke. "Please, just help me find her."

"You owe me, Stiles." Derek growled, hanging up.

"Summer ran that way." I pointed to the direction where she ran once Derek arrived at my house. I had called Scott as well. He may be new to this, but I could use the extra help.

"Yeah, I can smell it. We need to hurry though." Derek looked up at the clouds. "There's a storm coming. I can feel it." We hopped into my Jeep and I sped off. Derek had the window down and was sniffing the air, but he kept his face inside the window. "Left." He ordered. I swung to the left, keeping an eye on the darkening clouds. Her scent would be washed away soon and I was afraid we wouldn't find her.

"Edward hasn't seen her." I informed Derek. "I called the Cullens while I was waiting for you." The Cullens were out looking for her right now, just as we were. Edward blamed himself and so did I. Scott also blamed himself. To be honest, I knew it probably had something to do with all of us, but mostly me. I told her how I felt and I should've known she wouldn't accept those feelings. I should've known...I frowned at myself.

"She went through here." Derek pointed to the forest edge. I noticed a small path in the trees which was good enough for me. I stepped on the gas, heading into the opening in the trees. "What are you doing? You're going to get us killed!" Derek shouted as I weaved through the tightly spaced trees.

"Stiles!" Scott hissed.

"I don't care! I need to find her." I shouted. Crashing through the forest, I continued driving in the direction Derek pointed me. A blood-curdling scream echoed through the woods. My heart dropped to my stomach.

"It's her." Scott gasped.

"Derek, where is she?" I screamed.

"There." He pointed to a clearing just beyond the line of trees ahead of us. Some younger trees were blocking the entrance into the clearing. I slammed my foot down onto the gas pedal, charging towards the trees at full speed. "Stiles!" Derek yelled. "No!" I ignored him as the Jeep sped on. We crashed through a few of the younger trees, exploding into the clearing. I flung myself out of the Jeep. There in the center of the clearing, was Summer. She was surrounded by two males and a female. One of them was reaching for her neck. Remember how I said I had ran faster than I'd ever ran before when I was running after her? That was nothing compared to how I was running now. I was running to save Summer's life. As I got closer, I could hear what they were saying. There was a man with his hands around her neck and he was threatening her.

"Goodbye, Stiles." She choked out. I could see her closing her eyes. She's preparing for her death, I realized. A few tears escaped my eyes as I spoke to her.

"You're not saying goodbye to me, yet." I told her, running at the men and the woman. I could see blood, a lot of blood. Something pale was lying in the grass away from Summer's body. Scott and Derek roared at the attackers.

"Get out of here." Derek growled. The main male whispered something I couldn't hear then they ran off, chuckling. Scott let out a thundering growl. I dove to her side. The blood was coming from her shoulder, where her arm should be. They ripped off her arm, I gasped.

"Oh my god!" was all I could manage to get out. I thought about how she healed her scratches from that night in the school. "Venom healed your wounds from Scott, right? Can't you just glue your arm on with venom?" I asked her.

"No." Derek replied instead.

"What? Why?" I asked frantically. It worked for her last time she was injured. Surely she could fix her arm, right? She at least had to heal. She couldn't die like this. She may have been around for fifty years, but she never truly lived.

"Because she isn't venomous." He responded. My eyes widened. It hadn't even occurred to me that she didn't have venom. I had assumed she was.

"S-she'll die!" I panicked. I thought about all our options.

"What do we do?" Scott asked.

"We need to get her some venom." Derek told me.

"Pick her up, I'll get her arm!" I commanded him at once, running towards her arm. It had been tossed to the side like a gum wrapper. The fingers gripped at the ground as if it was trying to crawl. I held back the vomit in my throat. Grabbing her arm, I ran after Scott who had Summer in his arms.

When we got to the Jeep, Derek hopped into the front seat. I sat in the back with Summer in my lap. I picked up one of my shirts off of the floor of my Jeep and wrapped it around her shoulder as best as I could.

"This is way out of our knowledge." Scott said. "We need to take her to the Cullens."

"Stay with me." I whispered, stroking her hair with my bloodied hands. "We'll get you safe again." I dialed Edward's number.

"Stiles, what's going on? Alice can't see Summer's future anymore. Where is she?" Edward answered after one ring.

"S-She's dying...some...vampires I think...they ripped her arm off..." I gasped into the phone, fighting the tears that were returning to my eyes. There was frantic speaking on the other line. It sounded like Edward was talking to someone else.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Coming up by my house." I responded.

"Okay, head to our house. We're coming." Edward hung up. I knew I didn't have to repeat any of the conversation to Derek or Scott because they most likely heard it with their werewolf hearing.

"You're going to be okay." I whispered to Summer. She was unconscious so she couldn't feel me holding her hand or talking to her, but it helped me feel slightly better.

After minutes of driving, we finally found the Cullens. Dr.Cullen raced out to the back of the Jeep and took Summer from my arms. I knew him from going to the hospital with Scott. Scott's mom worked at the hospital, so we go there from time to time. I watched out of the window as the doctor caught up to their car and placed her inside.

"Derek! Follow them!" I commanded.

"I don't think those vampires would appreciate me on their property." Derek refused.

"It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that she's okay." Scott argued, agreeing with me.

"I am going to kill you guys." Derek hissed before stepping hard on the gas.

"My Jeep isn't going to ever catch up to their speed, so you'll have to follow them by scent." I informed them.

"I know that, idiot!" Derek sighed. He continued driving as Scott stuck his head out of the window to get a better scent. It was still raining so the Jeep slipped around on the road and the scent wasn't great. We're coming, Summer, I thought.

**SUMMER BLAKE**

My eyes opened slowly and I investigated my surroundings. I was in a bed at the Cullen's house. I was surrounded by Carlisle, Stiles, Scott and Derek. I began to feel confused but then an extraordinary sense of pain flooded through my arm. Someone was screaming, but I didn't know who until I realized who the screamer was. I'm screaming, I realized. My face was soaked with tears and the pain in my arm was unbearable. I looked over to see that Carlisle and Derek were trying to reattach my arm. Carlisle was pouring venom onto the wound, trying to glue my arm back together. I thought they were trying to talk to me but I couldn't hear them over the sound of my own screaming. Stiles' face was twisted into a look of pure agony and guilt. My vision blackened and I fell unconscious again.

I awoke again, looking around the room. My arm was reattached and the pain was almost gone. There was nobody in the room except for Stiles. He looked worried but his face softened once he saw me. I suddenly remembered how I got injured. Stiles had told me how he felt and I had ran away. I had bumped into those three vampires and they had ripped my arm off. They would've ripped my head off, too if it weren't for Stiles. He saved my life. He gathered up the courage and told me how he felt and I just ran away like a scared child. I owed Stiles my entire life, no matter how much time I would be here in Beacon Hills. I was going to make it up to Stiles no matter what it did to my mental health.

"Summer, about yesterd-" Stiles started but I interrupted him. I grabbed him by the collar of his plaid shirt and pressed my lips to his. Stiles' heart raced and his eyes widened. I pulled away from him, but not before kissing his cheek.

"Thank you for saving my life." I whispered. Stiles didn't say anything for a moment. He was frozen, staring at me wide eyed. "And Stiles?"

"Yeah?" His voice was a whisper.

"You were right." I told him. "You should've kissed me." His jaw dropped for a moment until he finally got my hint. He brought his lips back to mine, putting more passion into the kiss than the last one. Before his tongue could get involved, I pushed him back gently. "Don't get used to it. I need some time to think about this, okay?" Stiles nodded.

"Can I talk to you?" Edward poked his head in the room. I frowned at him, but agreed anyways.

"I'm going to go home and check up on Scott and Derek. I'll come see you tomorrow." Stiles told me, getting up from his seat. He bent down to kiss my forehead, but I shoved my hand against his lips.

"Stiles..." I warned him. He chuckled and left the room. I heard him cheering in the hall. I rolled my eyes. Edward sat down beside the bed.

"I know you don't really want to hear what I have to say, but I would really appreciate it if you would listen to me." Edward pleaded. I nodded at him, waiting for him to continue. "I believe your friend Scott misheard Alice and I's conversation. It might have been related to the full moon affecting his brain."

"Then what were you saying?" I asked.

"We were discussing how if you promised to stay and then get involved with the werewolf business, you would stay longer in Beacon Hills. We haven't seen you for forty years so we were hoping you would stick around for more than a few years. We didn't make the deal with you so that we didn't have to deal with the werewolves. We just hoped you would stay here longer." Edward confessed. I smiled at him.

"I'm sorry I listened to a lunatic werewolf, Edward. I don't think I'll be leaving for a while. Is Bella here?" I grinned. Edward smiled and got up.

"Yes, she is. Now, get some rest. You've had a long week already. That's a lot of pressure for a fifty year old." Edward teased.

"I'm half your age, Old Man." I chuckled, resting my eyes.

"Someone's here." Edward frowned. I sat up in the bed. That doesn't sound good, I shivered. Edward sped out of the room and I followed after him. The scent in the air was too familiar.

"Hello, my name is James." A man's voice sounded from the front door. It felt like my heart stopped beating. James from the clearing...I grabbed Edward's sleeve. He must've read my thoughts because his eyes widened.

"Hello, James. I'm Carlisle, and this is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie and Summer, Alice and Esme, Edward and Bella." He motioned to all of us in groups, not pointing out any of us individually. My heart leapt when I heard my name. They knew my name, but that wasn't the only thing that worried me. I worried for Bella, too. I hoped they wouldn't notice her being here. "What brings you here?" Carlisle asked.

"We heard there was a coven that maintained a permanent residence here. It made us quite curious." Laurent explained for James. "We wanted to see how it operated and we haven't had company for a long time."

"It works much the same but I'm afraid you've caused us quite an issue with your hunting." Carlisle replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Laurent responded. "We won't hunt here any longer."

"I appreciate that. Thank you." Carlisle nodded politely.

"While we were here, we just thought we'd meet the locals. I suppose we'll be going now." Victoria spoke up. They turned around to leave just as a breeze flowed through the front door to where we were all standing. James closed his eyes, breathing in the scents around him. They all whipped around and they appeared to be facing Bella. No, not her...My breathing quickened.

"You brought a snack." James smirked, taking a step towards Bella. All of the Cullens leaped in front of Bella, hissing at the nomads. I stood behind the others because I was in danger, too but I still blocked Bella from them. I bared my teeth, hissing at the three vampires. Laurent appeared more surprised than aggressive.

"She's with us." Carlisle told them.

"Like a pet?" Laurent seemed very confused.

"Your meet and greet is over." Emmett growled.

"It appears so." Laurent nodded, motioning for his companions to leave. The three of them left. I sighed with relief.

"It's not over." Edward announced. "He's a tracker and because of how protective we were, this just turned into his most exciting hunt yet."

"What's going on?" Bella asked, panic in her tone.

"We need to get you out of here, Bella." Edward told her. There was pain in his voice. As they devised a plan, Edward came over to me.

"Summer, I need you to come with us. We need to get you out of here, too. James was thinking about you as well. He's still interested. Having you and Bella as goals makes the game ten times better for him." He ordered, running over to Bella again.

"Bella, we're going to be okay." I told her. "In the chance that he finds us, I will make him go after me and you have to leave me. Do you understand? You have to survive."

"I can't just leave you. I mean, you already got hurt." Bella frowned.

"And I survived. I can heal. I think we'll be fine, but just in case it doesn't work out, leave me." I told her. She nodded reluctantly. We ran out to the garage and hopped into Emmett's Jeep Wrangler.

"We're taking you out of Beacon Hills." Edward announced.

"What?" Bella gasped. "Just, take me home."

"That's the first place he'll look. Same with our house." Edward shook his head.

"But what about my dad?" Bella asked, frantically.

"It doesn't matter!" Edward argued.

"Yes it does!" Bella shouted. "He's my dad! He could get killed because of us!"

"Edward, we can make a scene in front of Chief Swan." I suggested, siding with Bella.

"I go home, tell Charlie I'm going home to Phoenix. Then, I'll pack my bags and leave. He won't call the FBI or anything on your family. We can make a scene until the tracker hears then we leave and you can take Summer and I wherever you damned want!" Bella suggested.

"Edward, it's a good plan. If her dad was involved, it would make this game way more exciting for the tracker, James. If we don't do this, her dad would become very involved and become a piece in his game." I agreed.

"Fine." Edward pulled up to Bella's house. "Pack the first things your hands touch and tell Charlie anything. You have fifteen minutes."

"Summer, come with me." Bella told me as Edward followed us to the front steps. She told him she loved him then kissed him. "Don't listen to anything I say to Charlie." She wiped a few stray tears that were on her cheeks before entering her house. "Go away, Edward!" Bella screamed, storming into the house. I followed after her, climbing the stairs to what I assumed was her room.

"Bella, what's going on?" The Chief of Police asked, following her. "Did he break up with you?"

"No!" Bella yelled back.

"Then what happened?" He asked.

"I broke up with him!" She responded.

"What? Bella, what are you doing?" He frowned. "I thought you liked him."

"I do. That's why I have to leave. I can't do this!" Bella frowned, shutting the door in her father's face. Edward and I quickly threw some clothes into her bag.

"What? Bella, why don't you just sleep on it? I promise, if you still feel like you have to leave, I'll drive you to the airport." Chief Swan's voice was full of hurt.

"No, Dad. The drive there will give me time to think and clear my head. If I get tired, I promise I'll pull into a motel." Bella began stuffing bags full of clothes.

"At least wait a week until Renée gets back." Chief Charlie Swan begged.

"What?" Bella and I froze.

"She called while you were out. Things are going so well in Florida. If Phil doesn't get signed by the end of the week, they're going back to Phoenix." Charlie informed us.

"I have a key." Bella sighed after a few seconds.

"Bella, just please stay. You have friends here that are much better than that Edward kid." He begged as Bella and I ran down the stairs.

"Dad, don't talk about Edward." Bella frowned. "I just need to leave, okay? I don't want to be stuck here like Mom!" I didn't know much about Bella's family, but I could tell that what she just said was quite the blow because her father looked like he had just been shot. He grabbed her arm, agony in his face.

"Bella, please-" He whispered.

"Just let me go, Charlie." Bella choked out, leaving the house. Charlie Swan's face twisted into more agony than I felt when my arm was ripped off by James. "It didn't work out. I really, really hate Beacon Hills.

"I'll take care of her, Chief." I promised him before closing the door. We ran to Bella's old truck which was sitting in the driveway. I hopped into the passenger seat as Bella began driving back towards the Cullen house. Once we were far enough from the house, Edward climbed in through the window, so Bella moved over to the middle so Edward could drive. Her truck had only three front seats, no back seats.

"He'll forgive you, Bella." Edward told her as he took the steering wheel.

"No, he won't. You should've seen the look on his face. I told him the same thing my mom told him when she left." Bella frowned.

"Trust me, he'll forgive you." Edward repeated. There was a car behind us, obviously following us.

"It's just Emmett." I told Bella.

"The tracker?" Bella asked us.

"He heard the end of your performance." Edward told her. "He's following us now." I sighed, worrying about Bella and the Cullens. I couldn't help but worry for myself, too.

"He wouldn't attack the house with us all there, would he?" I asked. We were driving home and James was following, so I thought I would ask.

"No, not tonight." Edward answered. We arrived home and joined the other Cullens. We agreed that Edward going with us would be dangerous. Alice and Jasper would be taking us to Phoenix because it would be obvious to James that Edward would be with Bella. If Edward came with us, James would follow us.

"Take care of Scott and Stiles for me." I told Edward, taking in a deep breath.

"We'll all be okay. We just need to stop James." Edward replied.

"How?" Bella asked.

"We have to kill him." Edward answered. "Bella, you need to swap your clothes." He looked at Rosalie, who was glaring at Bella. For some reason, Rosalie didn't like Bella. I wasn't sure why.

"No." Rosalie refused. "What is she to me?" Edward sighed, clenching his fists.

"Esme?" He asked, turning to Esme.

"Of course." Esme agreed, taking Bella upstairs.

"Rosalie, will you at least swap with Summer?" He asked. Rosalie nodded, leading me to her room. We quickly stripped down and gave each other our clothes. I slipped into Rosalie's leggings and tank top, which fit nicely. She now wore a pair of jeans and a tshirt, which I didn't notice I had been wearing earlier. The Cullens must have changed me out of the clothes coated in my blood from my interaction with James.

"Ready to go?" Alice asked once Bella and I were dressed in Esme and Rosalie's clothes. I nodded, looking around the room at the Cullens. Not the Cullens, my family.

"Let's get going, then." I exhaled, trying to keep calm. I worried about everyone here but most of all, I worried for Bella. Alice, Jasper, Bella and I headed out to the garage, climbing into the Mercedes. The Mercedes Benz had tinted windows so it allowed Alice and Jasper to conceal themselves in sunny Phoenix.

We arrived at our hotel in Phoenix. I was tired from the journey, but my mind was alive with fear. I wanted to call Scott and Stiles, but I didn't want to endanger them. I didn't want to make any phone calls just in case James could trace them. James knew we were here, but we were going to be going to the airport in a few hours.

The next hour was very boring. I tried sleeping but my mind was too active to allow my body to sleep.

"How does it work?" I heard Bella ask Alice. She was referring to the transformation from human to vampire.

"Edward won't like me telling you." Alice frowned.

"I have the right to know." Bella responded.

"I know." Alice acknowledged.

"Then tell me." Bella demanded.

"Edward will be extremely angry." Alice sighed.

"It's none of his business. This is between you and me, as friends." Bella argued.

"I'll tell you the mechanics of it. I don't remember the experience of it and neither Summer nor myself have ever done it, so I'll have to explain the theory." Alice began to explain the process of transformation. I had never seen it happen and it certainly had never happened to me, but I knew the basics of it. First, it began with a bite. Once the teeth enter the skin, they secrete venom into the bloodstream which starts the transition. Eventually, the venom reaches the heart and once it does, the transformation is over and the heart stops beating. During the spreading of the venom, it hardens the skin, enhances the senses, and everything that makes a vampire, a vampire. The process typically lasts a few days, but the time can vary. The pain is said to be excruciating, but it eventually subsides.

Alice finished explaining the process of becoming a vampire to Bella. I was certainly glad that I never went through the process. To be honest, I wished that I wasn't even half vampire. I wished to be human, like Rosalie wished. But, I wished that I was born sixteen years ago so that I could be with Stiles. I sighed. I had time to think about Stiles right now, but I wasn't sure if I would even make it back to Beacon Hills. No, I would see Stiles again and Scott and even Lydia and Allison. We were all going to make it back, I hoped.

Alice came into the living area of the hotel room. She sat on the couch beside Jasper and I but suddenly began blindly reaching for a pencil and paper. I knew she was getting a vision. Once Jasper passed her the pencil and paper, she began sketching something.

"What do you see, Alice?" Jasper asked her.

"I don't know." Alice admitted. "It's too dark and there are a lot of mirrors." Alice announced as Bella wandered into the room. Bella glanced at the sheet of paper as Alice kept on sketching.

"Why are you drawing a ballet studio?" Bella asked her. We all looked up at Bella with shock.

"You've been here?" Alice asked her.

"Yeah, my mom took me to ballet lessons." She told us. "It's just around the corner from my mom's house."

"I don't know what this means yet." Alice said slowly. "Right now, we need to head to the airport. I just need to gather a few things, first." Bella's phone rang while I made sure I had everything I needed. I ran over to Bella's door.

"Who is it?" I mouthed to Bella.

"My mom." She whispered, covering the mouthpiece. I nodded and climbed back onto the couch. She looked a bit too terrified to be talking to her mom but maybe she was just worried about James.

"Summer, Bella! It's time to go." Alice's voice called out. We all took the taxi to the airport. Once we were there, Bella and I waited for Alice and Jasper to get everything sorted. As I stood against a pillar, eating a burger, I suddenly noticed that something was different. Bella's gone, I realized with horror. Jasper must have sensed my panic as he turned to face me from across the room.

"Bella's gone." I informed them, once they joined me.

"I know." Alice grimaced. She froze all of a sudden, staring at the wall.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked.

"James. She's gone to meet James." Alice's voice dropped to a whisper.

"We need to call Edward." I said at once. Alice nodded, taking out her cellphone.

"They are all on their way. There's nothing we can do until they come. We can't defeat James on our own." She told me.

"She's gone to the ballet studio, hasn't she?" I asked, remembering Alice's drawing.

"Yes." Jasper answered, though that was the answer I knew deep down.

"I can't believe I lost her." I frowned, running my hands through my golden hair. "She was on the phone earlier. She looked scared but she said it was her mom. I just didn't even think anything of it." I blinked away the tears that were forming in my hazel eyes.

"It's not your fault." Jasper told me. I let out a sigh.

"When will the others get here?" I asked, referring to the Cullens.

"Forty-five minutes." Alice sighed.

"What's the plan when they arrive?" I asked.

"We kill him." Jasper answered.

"Yes, but what do I do?" I wondered what I could possibly do to help. I would probably cause more damage than assistance.

"It depends on what we find when we get there." Alice replied. "James keeps changing his mind, so my visions are inaccurate." We all remained silent after that. We just stood around, waiting for the Cullens to arrive.

"They'll arrive at the studio soon." Alice announced, after waiting for awhile. "We need to leave now to meet them there." We all left the airport and made our way to the ballet studio, trying to keep out of the sun. "Edward's already there." Alice gasped, looking at nothing in particular. She was having another vision. "Bella's hurt."

We quickened our speed and eventually arrived at the ballet studio. Bella was writhing on the ground, soaked in blood. Carlisle was crouched beside her, examining her wounds. I held my breath and ran to her side.

"Carlisle, what can I do?" I asked, holding back tears. It was my fault that she got hurt. If I had stayed with Stiles, James wouldn't have tracked my scent to the Cullen's' house. That was the theory that I had been avoiding thoughts about ever since we left Beacon Hills, but I couldn't fight the thought now.

"Tie your belt around her thigh. She's been cut by glass." Carlisle responded. The other Cullens were fighting James. They had started a fire, ready to burn James. Alice ran over to the tracker and leapt onto his shoulders. She jerked his head from side to side until it separated from his neck. They chucked his body and head into the fire.

I ripped my belt off of my jeans and wrapped it securely around Bella's thigh. Bella continued to jerk around on the ground, screaming with agony. Though I was holding my breath, the scent of her rich blood filled my nostrils. I began biting my lip until my own strange blood filled my mouth. Bella's blood was much richer than normal blood. It smelled absolutely divine. I understood what Edward meant when he told me she was a singer to him. He told me this shortly after our training session a few days ago. A singer is a person whose blood smells so good to a vampire that it basically sings to them. Bella's blood didn't sing to me, but it sure smelled delicious.

"The fire..." Bella choked out as Edward rushed over to us. "Make it stop!"

"You're going to be okay, Bella." Edward whispered to her.

"My hand!" Bella screamed. "My hand is on fire!" She jerked once again. I inspected her hand to find bloody imprints of teeth.

"Edward, he bit her." I gasped.

"Carlisle...What do I do?" Edward whispered.

"You have to make a decision, and you have to make it fast." Carlisle responded.

"How do I stop it?" He asked, referring to the transformation. I couldn't imagine Bella becoming a vampire. She'd have to leave Beacon Hills forever. She wouldn't be able to see her family again. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Edward must have heard my thoughts because he looked at me with a tortured expression. "Carlisle!" Edward fought for his attention.

"You have to suck the venom out." Carlisle sighed. I gasped.

"What if I lose control?" Edward frowned.

"You won't, Edward." I told him. "She'll die if you do, and I know that that's the last thing you would want. I know you can do this. Do you love her?"

"Of course!" Edward answered. If Edward could fall in love with a human, so could I.

"Then do it! You will stop." I encouraged him and I encouraged myself, too. Edward sighed before sinking his teeth into James' bite on Bella's arm. He was latched onto her arm, beginning to frenzy.

"Edward." Carlisle said. "The venom's gone now. You're killing her."

"Edward, she's dying." I tried to tell him. Edward continued to withdraw blood from Bella's arm. "Edward!" I shouted. Finally, Edward released Bella's arm from his mouth. She had already lost consciousness, but her heart continued to beat. "Edward, you did it!" I gasped, partially in shock and partially in happiness. James, the tracker, was dead and Edward stopped the venom from spreading in Bella. We were going to be alright, all of us. Together, Edward and Carlisle scooped Bella up and carried her towards the door. I assumed that they both carried her to avoid harming her further.

"Let's get her to the hospital. I'm sure her family is very worried about her." Carlisle said.

"I'll stay with her in the hospital." Edward told us.

"I'll stay, too to make sure they believe the story we tell them. The rest of you will return to Beacon Hills." Carlisle decided.

"I need to speak to Stiles." I nodded, following the rest of the Cullens as Edward and Carlisle carried Bella towards the hospital.

The six of us arrived back in Beacon Hills. The first thing all of us did was change our clothes. Our clothes were bloody, singed and dirty. As soon as I was changed and fed, I drove over to Stiles' house. School would be over soon so I decided to wait in his room. While it was really creepy, I knew he wouldn't mind. Besides, he would see my car in the driveway.

I heard Stiles' Jeep pull up in the driveway. I couldn't help the fast beat of my heart in anticipation to see him.

"Summer?" His voice shouted as I heard him run around the house. His footsteps boomed against the stairs as he approached his room, where I was sat on his bed. I stood up when he stood in the doorway. He froze, staring at me. I ran over to him, closing the distance between us. I grabbed him, wrapping my arms securely around his body. After a moment, Stiles swung his arms around me.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Where have you been?" He whispered.

"The one who hurt me, he came after Bella and I." I responded.

"Is he still after you?" Stiles asked. I shook my head, not saying anything else. It felt so right being in Stiles' arms. We looked at each other and I studied his caramel eyes. His eyes flickered down to my lips for a second, but then he looked up to my eyes again. He wants to kiss me, but he thinks I want space to think, still. I realized. I slid my hand through his hair to hold his head. I brought his face down to mine, pressing my lips to his. I moved my lips against his, and his lips responded to mine quickly. Our lips molded together, softly synchronizing. He pulled away to look at me.

"I thought..." He stopped himself. "I thought you wanted time to think."

"Right now, I don't want to think about anything. All I know is that right now, I need you." I whispered. Stiles inhaled quickly before diving towards my lips again. His lips crashed against mine. Our last kiss was soft and gentle, but this kiss was full of need and hunger. We both needed each other. The dominance in his lips surprised me as Stiles was not a dominant person. His tongue slid along my bottom lip and just as I was about to allow it to explore my mouth, a crash sounded at the window. Stiles and I broke apart, annoyance evident on Stiles' facial expression. I was slightly grateful that the kiss didn't get too heated.

"Okay, I did not need to see that." Scott was crouched by the window.

"What do you want?" Stiles sighed.

"The cops are after Derek. We have a plan." Scott announced, panting as if he had been running for a long time.

"I am going to kill both you and Derek." Stiles growled, grabbing his coat.


	13. NASCAR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group discovers more information about the alpha.

**13\. NASCAR**

Stiles and I followed Scott outside to Derek's Camaro. I stared at the Camaro, wondering how Scott managed to get his hands on it.

"How did you end up with Derek's car? I'm surprised he didn't cut your head off." I asked.

"That's actually part of the plan." Scott replied. "We have to go to the school to go get Derek."

"Why is Derek in the school?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know, actually." Scott responded.

"Let's go find out, then." I nodded.

"So, who's driving?" Stiles asked.

"Me." Scott answered. I climbed into the back seat and pulled Stiles in the back with me, to allow Derek to sit in the passenger seat. Scott drove towards the school just as the sound of sirens wailed in the distance.

We arrived at the school just as Derek was running towards us. He jumped into the passenger seat and Scott hit the gas.

"I need to go on foot and get out of here. You guys drive my car and they will follow you." Derek ordered.

"They being the police?" Scott asked.

"No, Scott. He means the paparazzi." Stiles sighed.

"I mean the police and the Argents." Derek argued.

"Derek, you better go before they get too close and see you leave." I suggested, listening to the sirens that were growing closer. Derek nodded.

"Keep driving." Derek told Scott before jumping out of the Camaro. I watched out of the window as he snuck around then began running. I jumped into the passenger seat and flung my hood from my hoodie up, disguising my gender to any followers. They would know something was up if there was a blonde woman sat in the front of his car.

"We've got a follower." I announced, listening to the sound of tires against gravel. Stiles whipped his head around.

"Yep, there is definitely someone following us." Stiles confirmed. The car was catching up quickly. I looked over at Scott, who wasn't driving as fast as he could.

"Scott..." I warned.

"Faster?" He asked.

"Much faster." Stiles replied.

"Yeah, you're gonna have to go faster than that." I agreed with Stiles.

"Scott, I don't think you're grasping the idea of a car chase." Stiles sighed after Scott sped up slightly.

"If I go faster, I'll kill us." Scott protested. I quickly pressed down on the accelerator and chucked a flailing Scott over to the passenger seat. I sat in the driver's seat and accelerated hard.

"Scott, during a car chase, you can't drive like the roads are made entirely of ice." I told him.

"I'm not sure driving like NASCAR is much better!" Stiles argued as the two boys clung to the seats.

"I'm used to driving fast. When you can run really fast, it kind of sucks driving slow. That's why the Cullens and I drive fast cars." I informed them.

"They're gone." Scott spoke up.

"What?" Stiles turned around in his seat and I looked in the rearview mirror.

"They know it's not Derek." I sighed in defeat.

"Hey, I think I hear him." Scott announced. I listened to the pounding of feet against the road.

"Stiles, open the door!" I ordered as soon as I knew for sure it was Derek running and not someone else. I slowed down to allow Derek to catch up. Stiles stretched over and opened the door in the back. Derek lept through, almost landing on Stiles.

"Damn it! I almost had him!" Derek shouted as he sat properly in his seat.

"Who? The alpha?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, he was right in front of me, and the damn police showed up." Derek growled.

"Whoa, hey, they're just doing their jobs." Stiles defended the police.

"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state." Derek glared at Scott and Stiles. I rolled my eyes at their squabbling.

"Can we seriously get past that? I get it, I made a dumbass mistake." Scott crossed his arms. I sighed.

"Alright. How did you find him?" Stiles asked Derek, who didn't respond.

"Can you just try to trust us, for at least half a second?" Scott asked, frowning.

"Yeah, all three of us." Stiles added, earning a glare from Derek. "Or just him or just her, or both of them. You know, whichever. I'll just hang out here." I shook my head, amused at Stiles.

"Look, the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out." Derek spoke. "She found two things."

"What did she find?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the road.

"The first was a guy named Harris." Derek answered. We all faced him, me through the rearview mirror.

"Our chemistry teacher?" Stiles gasped.

"Why him?" Scott asked.

"I don't know yet." Derek sighed.

"Okay, well, what's the second thing?" Scott asked.

"Some kind of symbol." Derek responded. He held up a piece of paper with the symbol on it so I could see it through the mirror. It looked familiar, but I couldn't quite remember where it was from. "What? Have you guys seen this before?"

"I can't remember where I've seen it." I frowned.

"I do. A necklace, Allison's necklace." Scott looked at the piece of paper in his hands.

"We need that necklace." Derek said. I pulled into Stiles' driveway.

"We can get it tomorrow at school." I decided. We all climbed out of the Camaro, so that Derek could drive home or wherever he would go tonight. Stiles hopped into his Jeep with Scott. I approached Derek's window.

"Thanks for helping Stiles save my life, Derek." I thanked him. Derek just nodded in response. I returned the nod, awkwardly and headed to the Jeep.

"What did you say to him?" Stiles asked when I sat in the back of his vehicle.

"I thanked him for helping save my life." I answered. "Scott, I haven't had the chance to thank you yet. Thanks for helping save my life." I smiled at him.

"We weren't just going to let that guy kill you." Scott smiled back.

"You know, vampires and werewolves are natural enemies." I told him.

"Maybe that's only the other kind." Scott grinned. I sat back in the seat as Stiles drove towards Scott's house. Stiles dropped Scott off and then we arrived back at Stiles' house.

"About earlier..." I knew this conversation was inevitable, so I started it myself. Stiles remained silent, for once. "I shouldn't have kissed you without defining what this relationship is. It was unfair to lead you on like that."

"It's fine." Stiles responded.

"No, it isn't. Listen, I still need time to think about this. This isn't something simple for me. If I'm going to do this, I can't jump into it. It's much more complicated than a simple high school fling. I need more time, Stiles. I promise I won't try anything again until I figure it out." I sighed. Stiles frowned, but he nodded anyways.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it." He shrugged.

"Stiles, I'm sorry. I just don't want anyone to get hurt." I explained. "I will see you tomorrow so we can get Allison's necklace." I gave him a small smile before heading to the Cullen's house.

I headed to English class the next day. Just as I sat down, Allison stood up and left. I looked at Scott, who ran out of the room to follow her. I raised my eyebrow at Stiles, wondering what just happened. Stiles shrugged at me then pointed to his ear and motioned towards the hallway. I followed his suggestion and listened to the sounds of the hallway.

"Why did you send me those?" Allison's broken voice asked. Using my speed, I whipped out my phone and texted Stiles their conversation word for word. "Are you trying to make me feel worse for breaking up with you?" She asked.

"No! I thought you would like them." Scott defended, his voice full of desperation. "I...I thought they would remind you of us." I continued to text Stiles the words. My abnormal heart broke for the couple.

"Are you trying to hurt me? Get back at me?" Allison replied. I could tell from her voice that she was either crying or trying not to cry.

"No." Scott denied.

"Please don't talk to me, okay? I need more time to get to just friends. Please..." Allison told him. I heard the sound of footsteps and I assumed she walked away from him. I sent the last of their conversation to Stiles, frowning. Her last sentence reminded me of my conversation with Stiles last night. Allison's situation was the opposite of mine. She needed time to get to friends, but I needed time to decided on where Stiles and I stood. I didn't want to hurt him. He knows I have to leave in a few years and I know it too, but I couldn't help but wish that I was a human being. If I was normal, then this wouldn't be such a hard debate. My mind briefly flickered to my agreement with Alice and Edward. I knew I couldn't lead Stiles on anymore, and it sucked. I liked him, but I couldn't do anything about it without thinking it through. Then again, I did promise to live a normal life for a year...No, I have to stay in control of my own life. I mentally sighed, hating this internal argument.

I looked over at Stiles, frowning at Allison and Scott's conversation. We stared at each other for a moment, studying each other's eyes. I think that both of us thought of the relevance to our own situation. It was going to be hard remaining neutral with Stiles. After a lifetime of loneliness, I craved Stiles again. I've controlled myself around the bus driver's blood, the janitor's blood, and Bella's blood. I can control myself with Stiles, I told myself.

"Stiles, put your phone away." Our teacher sighed. We broke our eye contact and turned our attention to the teacher.

"Don't worry, Scott." Stiles said as we walked towards the cafeteria after class. "I came up with a plan B just in case something like this happened."

"Really? What's Plan B?" Scott asked.

"Just steal the stupid thing." Stiles shrugged.

"What if the Argents have some werewolf DNA tracker or something? Like, what if they could tell that I went in her room?" Scott's eyes widened. I sighed along with Stiles.

"Scott th- you know what, nevermind." Stiles buried his face in his hands.

"Summer could get it?" Scott suggested. I narrowed my eyes at him, but agreed anyways.

"Fine." I sighed, frowning. "Could we at least try getting to Harris first, before stealing the necklace?"

"My dad put him on a twenty-four hour protective detail. The necklace is all we have right now. Scott, steal the necklace. Thank you." Stiles lifted his head out of his hands.

"Summer is going to steal it." Scott reminded him.

"Fine. Summer, steal the necklace. Thank you." Stiles corrected himself. "Do you even know where the Argents live?" He asked.

"No, actually." I shook my head.

"Scott, this is why you should steal it. You actually know where it is." Stiles said.

"Okay, okay. I'll steal it but if the Argents find out it was me, it's your fault." Scott's body suddenly stiffened. Stiles and I exchanged a concerned glance.

"Scott?" I studied his face, wondering what was going on. Then, I realized why Scott looked upset. Jackson's voice filled my ears. My eyes widened.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Jackson knows Scott can hear him. He's talking to him." I informed Stiles.

"Act normal. Pretend that nothing is happening. Just talk to me." Scott spoke up.

"Are you trying to pretend not to hear me?" Jackson asked.

"Guys! Talk to me!" Scott hissed.

"How the hell did he find out?" Stiles hissed back.

"I don't know!" Scott flung his arms up in the air.

"Well, did he say it out loud? The word?" Stiles asked.

"What word?" Scott asked.

"I know you can hear me, McCall." Jackson's voice rang through my ears. Scott's eyes widened in frustration.

"Werewolf, Scott! Did he say werewolf?" Stiles answered.

"No, but he implied it pretty freaking clearly!" Scott replied.

"I know you're trying to ignore me, McCall." Jackson said. Scott's heartbeat was quickening and I was worried he would do something stupid.

"Scott, you need to calm down." I cautioned.

"He's not even there anymore." Stiles pointed out. Scott and I searched the crowd for Jackson.

"Looking for me? The new Cullen girl is too. Did you tell her about our little chat or did she hear me herself? She's not like you, though, is she? She's different and I plan to find out just how different she is." Jackson continued to talk.

"He knows about me, too?" I gasped.

"Tell me. Is it just her or is the entire Cullen family a bunch of powerful freaks?" Jackson asked. Stiles studied my distressed face. He placed his hand lightly on mine. I would've reminded him about the time I still needed, but I was too pissed off to say anything.

"You guys can't let him have this much power over you. Okay?" Stiles spoke up.

"Tell you what, McCall. If you continue to ignore me, I'll ignore your pleas and cries while I run my hands down Allison's tight little body. Just to piss off Stilinski, I'll go after Summer, too. Oh, just look how angry you both are. One of you will get me what I want, or I'll ruin your lives. I don't know which of you is more powerful, but whoever is, is going to get me what I want." Jackson said. "Believe me, McCall. Allison is going to scream my name." Scott's lips were pressed into a tight line. His knuckles were white from gripping the food tray so tightly in his hands. A loud snap echoed across the cafeteria and Scott's tray was left in two pieces. I watched Jackson leave, disgust written all over my face.

"I hate him. I really hate him!" Stiles threw his hands up in frustration when we told him what Jackson had said earlier.

"So do I. If he exposes the Cullens, they could get killed for it." I worried.

"There's no way humans could take down the Cullens." Stiles scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion.

"I'm not talking about humans. We have to do something about Jerkson or me, Scott, the Cullens and probably even Derek will be in extreme danger." I frowned.

"Well, it isn't that bad. Who would believe him anyways?" Stiles asked.

"The Argents." Scott replied.

"Okay, it's bad." Stiles agreed. "Scott, before the game, go get the necklace. Summer, you can come with me. I might have a plan for finding out who texted Allison that night we were in the school with the alpha." We all nodded, agreeing with Stiles' plan.

Stiles and I arrived at his house. As we walked towards his room, the smell of dogs filled my nose. It wasn't Scott.

"I think Derek is here." I whispered.

"Why are you whispering? He could probably still hear you." Stiles raised his eyebrow.

"But your dad won't. He's coming upstairs right now." I told him as his dad's footsteps were close to us.

"Hey, Stiles and..." The Sheriff paused.

"Summer." Stiles told him.

"Right, your girlfriend." Sheriff Stilinski nodded. I thought back to when we got Derek arrested and I told the Sheriff that we had been on a romantic walk.

"Right." Stiles nodded, waiting by the door to go in his bedroom.

"So, what are you kids doing before the game?" Stilinski asked.

"Studying." Stiles answered quickly.

"Oh, great. I have some stuff to do at the station, but I'm going to be there tonight. For your first game, I mean." Stilinski told him.

"My first game. Awesome." Stiles chuckled nervously.

"I'm happy for you and I'm really proud." He told his son.

"Thanks. Me too. I'm happy and proud...of myself." Stiles responded awkwardly.

"So, they're really going to let you play?" The Sheriff grinned.

"Yeah, I'm first line. Believe that?" Stiles smiled.

"I'm very proud." Stilinski beamed with pride.

"Oh, me too. Again, I'm-" Stiles was interrupted by his father hugging him. "Huggie huggie huggie." Stiles let out an uncomfortable laugh, then pulled me into the hug, too. I was going to help Derek kill him for this. As much as I enjoyed it, I made up my mind that I would take time to think about this.

"Are you coming?" Stiles' father asked me.

"Yes, she is." Stiles answered for me.

"I might. I'd really love to, but it all depends on how much work I have done." I corrected Stiles.

"See you there, then." He replied, leaving us. Stiles and I ran into his room.

"Oh!" Stiles exclaimed as Derek flung him against the wall.

"If you say one word..." Derek growled.

"You mean like 'hey Dad, Derek Hale is in my room. Bring your gun.'?" Stiles taunted. "That's right. If I'm going to be harboring your fugitive ass, my house, my rules." I was impressed by Stiles' authority. If I was a human, I would be sold, I thought. Stiles winked at me, seeing my impressed look. He moved towards his computer but Derek snarled at him.

"Oh my god!" Stiles gasped. Nevermind...I rolled my eyes.

"Did you guys get the necklace?" Derek asked, ignoring Stiles' reaction.

"Not yet." I admitted.

"Scott didn't get the necklace yet? How hard is it to get a stupid necklace?" Derek's face twisted into an angry frown.

"It's probably not stupid considering how important it could be." I argued.

"Anyways, Scott is working on it but right now, there's something else we can try." Stiles spoke up. "While we were trapped in the school, Scott sent a text to Allison telling her to meet him there."

"So?" Derek shrugged. Nice wording, Stiles, I thought to myself.

"So...Scott didn't send the text." Stiles explained.

"Well, can you find out who sent it?" Derek asked.

"No, neither of us know how, but I think I know somebody who can." He announced.

"Who?" I asked. He had never gotten around to telling me his grand scheme.

"Danny." Stiles grinned.

"I'm pretty sure Danny hates you..." I reminded him, remembering the time Stiles told me about his dilemma regarding how attractive he was to gay guys. He had asked Danny if he found him attractive and according to Scott, Danny wasn't too impressed.

"He doesn't hate me. He just didn't want to admit that gay guys find me attractive..." Stiles defended himself.

"Well, someone's attractiveness level isn't fact. It's opinion." I shrugged.

"Do you find me attractive?" He asked. My eyes widened and my cheeks reddened. "Well?" Stiles asked after a moment.

"I'm not answering that, Stiles." I told him, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Nobody can resist my attractiveness. That's fact." Stiles said. "See, you're blushing. You totally find me attractive." He wasn't wrong, but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"Just call Danny, Stiles." I sighed. Stiles chuckled, reaching for his phone. "Okay, Derek go sit over there or something for when Danny gets here." Stiles ordered after he finished phoning Danny. Derek glared at him, but went to the other side of the room anyways.

Danny finally arrived and Stiles led him upstairs to his bedroom. Danny raised his eyebrow at Derek, but overall ignored him. I tried to ignore Derek, too because there was some blood on his shirt.

"So, we need your help." Stiles began.

"I've seen her grades. I don't think she needs help with the lab work." Danny took out his textbook.

"We need your help tracing a text." Stiles responded.

"You want me to do what?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"Trace a text." Stiles repeated.

"I came here to do lab work. That's what lab partners do." Danny refused.

"And we will...once you trace this text." Stiles replied. I rolled my eyes and lay on the bed while the two boys argued at Stiles' desk.

"What makes you think I know how?" Danny asked. It was a good question. How does Stiles know whether or not Danny can trace a text? I asked myself.

"I looked up your arrest report..." Stiles admitted. I wasn't even surprised. That was the most Stiles thing I'd ever heard.

"Stiles...I'm honestly not even surprised." I sighed. He turned to grin at me. Derek continued to sit quietly in a chair, pretending to read a book.

"I-I was thirteen...they dropped the charges." Danny scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Whatever." Stiles shrugged.

"No, we're doing lab work." Danny demanded.

"Oh my-" Stiles slapped his hands against his face.

"Who's he again?" Danny asked, referring to Derek. Stiles and I looked to Derek.

"Um...That's my cousin, Miguel." Stiles lied. I threw Stiles' pillow over my face, trying not to laugh. I tried biting my tongue, lip and the inside of my cheek to prevent myself from laughing. Miguel? Was that seriously the best he could come up with?

"Is that blood on his shirt?" Danny asked. I sighed. I had been trying to ignore that blood since we got into Stiles' room. Yes, it was werewolf blood that didn't smell great, but I preferred to be safe anyways.

"Blood?" Stiles stared at me with concern. "Why, yes it is." His fingers quickly danced across his cellphone. Soon, my phone buzzed. I checked the message from Stiles.

**Stiles: Is the blood bothering you?**

**To Stiles: No I'm okay**

"He gets these horrible nosebleeds. Hey, Miguel. I thought I told you you could borrow one of my shirts." Stiles pointed to his dresser. Derek looked to me for help.

"Just put on his shirt." I sighed. Derek glared at me before heading towards the dresser.

"Did you just text Summer? She's right there..." Danny raised a single brow.

"Well, uh, no, I mean sort of..." Stiles struggled. Payback, I thought.

"Yes, he did. You see, he likes you." I began, trying not to laugh while I watched Stiles' face twist into shock and displeasure. "He was asking if he looked okay." Derek snorted while Danny had a look of horror on his face. That's for your little hugging stunt, Stiles.

"You're not my type." Danny shook his head.

"She's just lying. I actually told her to go get some of my dad's shirts if mine didn't fit." Stiles' eyes narrowed."So anyways, about that text. You have the skills and-"

"Stiles!" Derek growled.

"Yes?" Stiles turned around to face Derek. My lips twisted up in amusement when I saw how badly Stiles' shirt fit Derek. You could see Derek's entire chest and muscles, filled with detail because the shirt was so tight.

"This-no fit." Derek pointed to Stiles' shirts.

"Then try something else on. Hey, that one looks pretty good, huh? What do you think, Danny? The shirt." Stiles grinned.

"It's...It's not really his colour." Danny shook his head. I examined the blue and beige stripes that covered Derek's torso. Danny was right. It truly wasn't Derek's colour. It was a huge change from the black that I'd seen Derek wear on a few occasions.

"You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don't you?" Stiles asked Danny.

"You're a horrible person." Danny sighed.

"I know. It keeps me awake at night. Anyways, about that text." Stiles responded.

"Stiles! None of these fit!" Derek growled.

"Use Summer's shirt!" Stiles shrugged. I scowled at Stiles. "So, will you trace the text?"

"Stiles...I just want to do lab work." Danny shook his head.

"Danny, please. We need to trace this text. It's important." I spoke up.

"I'll need the ISP, the phone number and the exact time of the text." Danny gave up.

"Thanks, Danny." I smiled. Danny began tapping his fingers on the keyboard.

"There. The text was sent from a computer." Danny announced once he had finished. I lifted my head up to look at him.

"What computer?" I asked.

"This one." He pointed to the screen. I walked over to the computer. The name 'Melissa McCall' stared back at me. Stiles and I looked at each other in shock. I couldn't believe that the text was sent from Scott's mom's computer.

"Registered to that account name?" Derek asked, looking at the screen.

"No no no. That can't be right." Stiles shook his head.

"She couldn't have sent it, could she? She wouldn't have..." My mind tried to process this information. "Someone else had to have used her computer to send it because I doubt she would want to send this." I suggested.

"Okay, I traced the text. Can we do lab work now?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, but we can't work for long." I replied. Stiles nodded. We opened our books and worked, but my mind was elsewhere. Derek returned to the chair, appearing deep in thought.

As soon as Danny left, we raced to Stiles' Jeep. We were going to the hospital to find out about this text sent from Melissa's computer. As we drove, Stiles' phone buzzed then began to ring. My phone buzzed as well because Scott had sent me a picture. Stiles answered his phone and I could immediately tell it was Scott. I listened as Scott spoke into the phone.

"Did you get the picture?" He asked. I looked at my phone to see a picture of Allison's necklace.

"Yeah. It looks just like the drawing." Stiles replied.

"Is there something on the back of it? There's gotta be something. An inscription, an opening, something." Derek asked, grabbing Stiles' wrist and speaking into the phone. Stiles winced, but was eventually given his hand back.

"No, the thing's flat. It doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it or around it. Nothing. Where are you? You're supposed to be here. You're first line, Stiles." Scott reminded him.

"Where the hell is Bilinski?" I heard Coach scream on the other end.

"You're not gonna play if you're not here to start." Scott sighed.

"I know." Stiles sighed, too. "If you see my dad, tell him I'll be there. I'm just going to be a little late, alright?" He hung up.

"You're not going to make it." Derek told him.

"I know." Stiles frowned, driving towards the hospital. I knew this game was important to him. He'd finally made first line and he was ruining those chances by solving this mystery. I put my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me through the rearview mirror and sadly smiled at me briefly before returning his eyes to the road.

"You didn't tell him about his mom, either." Derek said.

"Not until we find out the truth." Stiles replied.

"I'll come with you." I offered when we arrived at the hospital. Stiles nodded as I got out of the vehicle.

"Oh, and one more thing." Derek called before Stiles got out. He slammed Stiles' face into the steering wheel. Stiles cried out in shock and pain.

"Oh my god! What the hell was-" Stiles exclaimed.

"You know what that was for. Go! Go!" Derek growled. My fist quickly slammed into Derek's nose through the open window. Blood dripped from Derek's nose and his eyes glowed an icy blue. I swiftly wiped the blood onto Derek's shirt.

"You know what that was for." I mocked his words then followed after Stiles. We entered the hospital and began looking around for Scott's mom.

After a while of searching, we decided to call Derek.

"Did you find her?" Derek asked as soon as he answered.

"No. We can't find her anywhere." I sighed.

"Ask for Jennifer. She's been looking after my uncle." Derek suggested.

"Okay, we'll go find her." I agreed. I remembered the time Scott had mentioned Derek's uncle. He had been burned in the fire, but he survived. He was in a coma currently and was being cared for at this hospital. Stiles and I walked to Derek's uncle's room after he told us where it was. When we got there, I noticed that there wasn't anybody in the room.

"Derek." I called into the phone.

"What?" He responded.

"There's nobody here." I informed him.

"Check the room number. Maybe you went to the wrong room." Derek suggested. I looked at the door and matched the number to the one Derek had just repeated.

"We're in the right room." I told him.

"My uncle is in a wheelchair. Half of his face is burned. Jennifer has ginger hair. Are you sure they aren't there?" Derek's voice grew more serious by the second.

"There's a wheelchair, but nobody is in here." I announced. I was beginning to grow uneasy because of the seriousness in Derek's voice. "Should he be here?"

"Guys! Get out of there right now!" Derek screamed. "It's him! He's the alpha! Get out!" Stiles heard Derek's screaming and we both looked at each other with wide eyes.

"You must be Stiles." A voice spoke behind us. "And the lovely half-vampiress, Summer." We whipped around to face the speaker. He matched Derek's description of his uncle, though he did not sit in a wheelchair and this man was definitely not comatose.

"What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over." A ginger-haired woman approached us.

"You...and him. You're...you're the one who...Oh my...and he's...Oh my god. I'm gonna die." Stiles panicked. I grasped onto his hand, fear bubbling inside of me. I could hear his heart racing. Derek came storming into the hallway where we stood and he jammed his elbow into Jennifer's face. She collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"That's not nice. She's my nurse." Derek's uncle pretended to pout.

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people!" Derek growled. "Get out of the way!" He ordered us. I grabbed Stiles and pulled us to the ground. We began to crawl away from the Hale fight.

"Ah ah. You're not going to make a nephew fight his uncle alone, are you two?" Derek's uncle taunted us.

"Peter, no!" Derek shouted as his Uncle Peter picked up the nurse's unconscious body. His claws came flying out of his fingers and he brought them to Jennifer's abdomen. Peter dug his claws deep into Jennifer's stomach, blood seeping from the fresh wound. He removed his claws and the blood began rushing from her abdomen.

"Summer..." Stiles warned. The scent of blood filled my nostrils and mouth. I could literally taste the blood just by the smell. I closed my eyes taking in the sweet scent of the flowing blood. Realizing what would happen if I continued, I tried to hold my breath but the memory of the blood was too strong.

"Stiles, Derek." I choked. "I need to get out of here." Peter dove at Derek, claws flying. Derek couldn't get me out of here now. The blood pooled, spreading towards me. I tried to crawl backwards, but my limbs wouldn't budge. I stared at the blood, watching it come towards me. Part of me wanted it to come closer, but the other part was screaming at me to run. I had never tasted human blood and it certainly wasn't on my bucketlist. Finally, I couldn't fight myself any longer. Stiles must have seen my muscles tense up because he grabbed onto my waist, holding me down. I felt a sudden anger towards him. I easily broke out his grasp, launching towards Jennifer's dying body. I was about to sink my teeth into her veins, but Stiles tackled me.

"Summer!" He screamed. I turned to face him, my hands curling into bloody fists. My hands were soaked with Jennifer's blood. Peter sent Derek flying to the floor beside me. I crinkled my nose at his dog-like scent. It blocked the scent of blood, but only slightly. Stiles grabbed a scalpel from a drawer. My eyes widened. He wasn't going to cut himself was he? That was suicidal. I couldn't control myself right now and he could cut himself? A tear slid down my cheek in fear of hurting him. As my internal war raged on, Derek and Peter's external one turned vocal.

"You think I killed Laura on purpose? My own family? My mind and personality were literally burned out of me, Derek. I was driven by pure instinct." Peter defended himself.

"You want forgiveness?" Derek asked.

"Summer, look at me." Stiles commanded as I brought my bloodied hands to my lips.

"I want understanding." Peter told Derek.

"Summer!" Stiles screamed as I crouched down beside Jennifer, running my hands along her blood. The sound of tearing flesh filled my ears. A new smell filled my nose. It was blood, but it smelled much better than Jennifer's.

"Ow! Oh my god! Why did I do that?" Stiles winced. My eyes trailed down to the blood trickling from his arm. I tried to fight my instincts, but I failed. Stiles ran towards the hospital door. My body took over, charging towards Stiles, charging for his blood. I ran past Peter and Derek, heading out to the parking lot where Stiles stood. I ran at him, but was thrown back by an unknown force. I sat up from the ground, looking for the source of impact. I noticed a ring of black surrounding me. I touched the air near the black powder, but my fingers got shocked by some sort of forcefield.

"Stiles, what the hell is that?" I asked. The impact had brought me to my senses, allowing me to think.

"Mountain ash." Stiles answered. "Derek and I thought of a plan to bring some mountain ash just in case something like this happened."

"How do I get out?" I asked, studying the ash.

"It blocks supernatural creatures. Only I can break the barrier. Cool, huh?" Stiles asked, wrapping his cut with a piece of his shirt. I listened to the crashing sounds from inside the hospital.

"You need to get out of here. Go, Stiles." I commanded, listening to Peter and Derek's battle. "Go get Scott." Stiles had a conflicted expression on his face. "Go! Go find him!" Stiles ran to his Jeep and reversed out of the parking lot. I sat in the ring of mountain ash, studying it. Stiles had said it blocked supernatural creatures, but I was only half supernatural. I wondered if I could break out using my human side, but I doubted it. I tried punching and kicking the barrier, but I couldn't break through. I tried walking through it and nothing happened.

I had continued trying to break through the barrier when I heard a bang from the hospital. I turned around to see Peter and Derek leaving, together. My eyes widened.

"Derek?" I gasped. "What are you doing?"

"He's having quality time with his Uncle." Peter answered for him, turning to face me. The one thing I noticed was Peter's face. His face was no longer burned.


	14. Summer, Destroyer of Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer has to figure out a way to get out of the ring of mountain ash. Later, she receives a text from an unlikely sender.

**14\. Summer, Destroyer of Dates**

I sat in the ring of mountain ash, thinking about Derek's betrayal. Betr-hale. No, I needed to focus. I ignored the blood on my hands and looked at the black circle surrounding me. It reminded me of a cartoon I had watched the other day where a sea sponge had drawn a circle in the sand to protect himself from a predatory fish. I had recently started watching cartoons to understand more about pop culture and the latest things. Focus, I reminded myself. I stood up and with all my strength, I pushed against the force field of mountain ash. Despite the slight sting and the rejection of the barrier, I continued to push. After pushing hard enough, My finger slipped through the barrier. I gasped as my hands started to break through the cage of mountain ash.

"Summer! We have a problem!" Stiles shouted, running towards me. I lost focus and my hands were thrown back into the circle of mountain ash.

"I almost had it!" I sighed.

"What?" Stiles stopped running.

"My hands broke through. I could've gotten out." I informed him.

"Supernatural creatures can't do that." Stiles raised his eyebrow.

"Maybe it's because she's half human. Maybe it only works on the vampire part of her." Scott suggested.

"That's what I was thinking." I nodded in agreement.

"Anyways, we have a problem." Stiles crouched down to disconnect the circle of ash.

"If it's about Derek and Peter, I know. I saw them leave together." I stepped out of the mountain ash pile.

"Yeah, it was about them." Stiles said.

"How did you find out?" I asked.

"Because Peter stuck his claws in Scott's neck." He answered.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"When he put his claws in my neck, it was like I was at the Hale fire." Scott explained.

"You saw Peter's memories?" I asked.

"Yeah!" He nodded. We all walked towards Stiles' Jeep, leaving the hospital behind.

"I can't believe Derek is going with Peter..." Scott frowned once we left the hospital parking lot.

"I know. Peter killed his sister! How could he just ignore that?" I agreed with Scott.

"Mayb-" Scott started.

"Woah? Is that Jackson?" Stiles asked, pointing to the car in front of us. I looked to see a familiar license plate. 'JACKSN37' was all too familiar to me.

"Who else would have that as a license plate?" Scott sighed. "Follow him."

"Don't go too close. He'll know we're following him." I warned. Stiles followed Jackson while keeping a safe distance. A red vehicle cut in front of us.

"Oh my god. That's Allison's dad!" Scott gasped.

"We definitely need to hang back then." I nodded. Both Jackson and the hunter pulled into a parking lot. Stiles pulled over outside the parking lot and out of view of Jackson and Mr.Argent.

"He's not going to kill Jackson, is he?" Scott wondered.

"He might be checking if Jackson is a werewolf. He might think it was Jackson with Derek the night Derek got shot." I guessed.

"I heard him and Kate talking about it last night. I think they think it's him, too." Scott nodded.

"Okay, let's go." I motioned for Stiles to enter the parking lot. Jackson's car hood was up and both of the men were investigating the vehicle.

"What's up?" Stiles asked Jackson, rolling down the window.

"Is everything okay?" Scott asked.

"Hey, Scott." Argent greeted. "Your friend here was just having some car trouble. We're taking a look."

"There's a shop down the street. I'm sure they have a tow truck." Scott informed them.

"Yeah, do you want a ride?" Stiles asked. "Come on, Jackson. You're way too pretty to be out here by yourself." Jackson silently stared at us. Suddenly, Jackson's engine growled.

"Told you I knew a few things about cars." Allison's dad chuckled. We watched as the hunter climbed into his vehicle and drove away.

"What, are you following me, now?" Jackson hissed.

"Yes, you stupid freaking idiot. You almost gave everything away right there." Scott replied as we all hopped out of the Jeep.

"What are you talking about?" Jackson asked, clearly annoyed.

"He thinks you're the second beta." Scott told him.

"What?" Confusion spread across Jackson's previously smug face.

"He thinks you're me!" Scott shouted, punching Stiles' Jeep in fury.

"Dude, my Jeep." Stiles frowned.

"I can hear your heart beating from a mile away, literally! Now he thinks that there's something wrong and now I have to keep an eye on you so he doesn't kill you!" Scott slammed his fist into the Jeep again.

"How about we step away from Stiles' Jeep?" Stiles suggested.

"Not my problem." Jackson shook his head. "If anything, you're going to get me killed. This is your fault." Scott was about to take another swing at the Jeep, but I caught his fist before it hit the Jeep's exterior.

"Thank you! At least someone is listening to me. Can we stop hitting my Jeep? Alright? Guys, stop." Stiles groaned.

"When they come after you, I won't be able to protect you. I can't protect anyone." Scott looked at Stiles and I.

"Why are you looking at me?" Stiles asked.

"Well, now you have to do it. One of you, get me what I want and I can protect myself." Jackson folded his arms.

"No, you won't! It makes everything worse!" Scott disagreed.

"Really? You can hear anything you want and run faster than humanly possible and who knows what she can do?" Jackson pointed at me. "That doesn't sound so hard to me."

"I would give anything to be normal." I muttered. Stiles looked up at me with wide eyes.

"I can run really fast now, but half the time, I'm running away from people trying to kill me!" Scott hissed. "It ruins your life!"

"It ruined your lives. You had all the power in the world, and you didn't know what to do with it. You know what it's actually like? It's like you turned sixteen and someone bought you a Porsche when they should have started you out with a nice little Honda. Me? I drive a Porsche." Jackson argued.

"Okay, I've had enough of this." Stiles sighed, getting into the Jeep. I followed Stiles. Before we drove away, I rolled down the window.

"You know Jackson, most things aren't as easy as they seem." I told him as Scott climbed in the Jeep. As we drove out of the parking lot, I received a text message.

**Allison: Lydia and I are going shopping. Wanna come?**

I was surprised by this. I'd only talked to them once apart from almost dying in the school with them.

**To Allison: Sure, where should I meet you?**

**Allison: My house in about 15 minutes.**

She included her address in the text. I smiled a little, glad to have plans other than supernatural mysteries with the guys.

"Weird." I commented.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Lydia invited me to go shopping with her." I answered, not wanting to make Scott upset about Allison. He probably heard my heart pick up over Lydia's name. If he did, he didn't say anything about it.

"I didn't even know you talked to Lydia." Stiles replied.

"I've spoken to her a few times." I shrugged. "If you pull over here, I can walk." Stiles pulled over.

"Do you know where you're going?" Stiles asked from out the window once I was out of the Jeep.

"Yeah, she sent me her address." I nodded. "See you later." My eyes glanced over Stiles' lips for just a second before racing back up to his eyes. Oops, I internally cringed. I hope he didn't see that. I waved as they drove away. I continued walking to Allison's house until I finally arrived. I felt a little uneasy due to her family being made up of killing machines, but I hoped that they didn't know about my kind.

"Hey!" Allison greeted me at the door. "I just want to run a quick errand before we go shopping. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, absolutely." I nodded. After making sure we had everything, we climbed into Allison's car. We drove towards the forest, which made me wonder what errand Allison had to run. After driving for a while, we finally stopped.

"You know, Allison. When you said you needed to stop for an errand before we went shopping, a five mile hike in the woods was not what I was expecting." Lydia commented after we had been walking in the forest for a while. This was nothing for me, due to my incredible stamina, but for humans, it was quite a walk. Allison ignored Lydia's complaint.

"Before I forget, I wanted to ask if you were okay with something." Allison spoke to Lydia. "Jackson asked me to the winter formal." Both Lydia and I's eyes widened.

"Did he?" Lydia asked casually.

"Yeah, just as friends, but I wanted to make sure you're okay with it first." Allison replied.

"Sure, as long as it's just as friends." Lydia chuckled nervously. "So, Summer, are you going to the formal with Stiles?" Nice change of topic, Lydia.

"Uh, no." I told her.

"What? Why?" Allison turned around to face me.

"I know it would just be a stupid dance, but I'm not sure I want a relationship with anybody right now so Stiles and I are kind of in an awkward place at the moment." I admitted.

"Why? What happened?" Allison asked.

"We kissed and then I kind of told him we shouldn't...flirt...anymore until we figure out what our relationship is." I confessed, sighing.

"Have you had a boyfriend before?" Lydia asked. My eyes widened.

"Yeah, yeah, of course." I lied. "Stiles is just..."

"Different..." Allison finished my sentence, looking deep in thought.

"Yeah." I agreed. "Different." She's totally thinking about Scott, isn't she? I wondered.

"So, why did you bring us all the way out here, Allison?" I asked.

"This." Allison answered, unpacking a bow from the bag she has been carrying around. I eyed the bow, concerned. Allison using weapons was not a good sign at all. She then produced a strange-looking arrowhead from the bag and connected it to an arrow. I studied the arrow head and its bizarre grooved shape.

"What does it do?" Lydia asked, voicing what I had been thinking.

"We're about to find out." Allison answered then she pulled the string back and fired the arrow into a tree. Immediately, sparks exploded from the arrow. I shielded my eyes quickly, unable to see. My vision was blurred and I began to feel dizzy.

"What the hell was that?" Lydia asked.

"I have no idea." Allison replied. "Summer, are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Something landed in my eye." I responded, unshielding my eyes though I still couldn't see properly. "Maybe a leaf or something."

"Anyways, that was fun. Any more lethal weapons you want to try out?" Lydia asked. A twig snapped somewhere nearby. I looked around and so did Allison.

"Hold this." Allison passed Lydia her bow.

"What? Why?" Lydia's eyes bulged.

"Because I thought I heard something." Allison replied. I discreetly sniffed the air, fearing that it was Peter, but Scott's familiar scent caught my attention. I fought a smile, not wanting to seem suspicious.

"So, what if you heard something?" Lydia asked.

"So, I want to find out what that something is. It's probably nothing, don't worry." Allison responded.

"What if that nothing is something and that something is dangerous?" Lydia panicked.

"Shoot it." Allison suggested, turning into the woods.

"I'm not shooting anything." Lydia passed me the bow. I inspected the bow, admiring it. I just hoped that Allison would never use this against a werewolf. "If you're not going to the formal with Stiles, who are you going with? Scott?"

"Nobody, actually." I replied. "I'm not really a dancing person. I'm just going for the music."

"What? You're going to get a date, Summer. Allison and I are going to help you." Lydia smiled.

"Thanks, Lydia." I returned a smile, but I honestly didn't want a date. I just didn't think of a polite way to decline fast enough. Allison returned to us and I could hear her heart beating slightly faster than normal.

"Ready to go shopping?" Allison asked, taking her bow from my arms.

"Ugh, finally. Walking in the middle of the woods is not easy in these shoes!" Lydia sighed.

"At least you're wearing a jacket." I laughed, pretending that the breeze bothered my skin. I was wearing a dress, which isn't wise for winter unless you're me. Of course, I wasn't actually cold because of my supernatural state of life, but I wasn't going to tell them that.

"There's an extra one in my car. You can borrow it." Allison offered.

"Or you could buy one because we're finally going shopping." Lydia suggested sarcastically.

"Fantastic idea." I agreed. We headed towards Allison's car and drove towards the shopping mall.

I did end up purchasing a coat, but only because I really liked it. I didn't buy it because I needed one. Technically, I needed one to prevent myself from looking suspicious. We all had a successful shop, and Allison was parked outside the post office. I told her I needed to pick up a package, which wasn't true of course. I just didn't feel like making Allison drive all the way into the forest just to be around a bunch of vampires. Besides, if she ever followed her father's footsteps, then it was best if she didn't know where we lived. I waved as she drove away. Once she was out of sight, I made my way to Stiles' house. I planned to inform him of Allison's bow and the arrowhead that had momentarily blinded me. I used the darkening sky to shield me from being seen, then I climbed up Stiles' house and climbed through his bedroom window.

"Stiles!" I spoke.

"Oh my god!" He fell off of his bed, looking at me in fear.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"Why the hell would you sneak up on me like that?" He asked. Awkwardness consumed me.

"Um...I didn't mean to. I just have some information about Allison that I need to tell you." I explained.

"Did Lydia tell you something?" Stiles asked.

"No, I was actually with Allison as well as Lydia. I just didn't want to bring up Allison around Scott earlier." I admitted. "Before we went shopping, Allison wanted to run an errand. We went deep into the woods and then she brought out a bow."

"Like a practice bow or a big werewolf-killing bow?" Stiles asked.

"A huge, lethal bow." I answered. "Then, she pulled out a strange looking arrowhead. When she shot it, sparks exploded from it and I was temporarily blinded."

"The arrow exploded?" Stiles asked. I nodded. "And you couldn't see?" I nodded again.

"Stiles, do you know what kind of arrow I'm talking about?" I studied his face, looking for signs of knowledge.

"Scott said that when he first shifted, Allison's dad shot at him with an arrow that blinded him." Stiles replied.

"Well, either Allison is being trained, or she's starting to find out what is happening." I frowned. Both Stiles and I's phone buzzed at the same time. We glanced at the small screens.

Scott: Peter is going out with my mom right now. Need your help.

Stiles and I shared a concerned glance before racing to his Jeep. I called Scott and put the phone on speaker phone. Scott told us where they were headed.

"I'm following them right now." Scott informed us.

"Why is your mom with Peter?" I asked.

"They're going on a date!" Scott's voice was full of panic.

"Peter took your mom on a date?" Stiles asked with disbelief.

"Yes! What if he hurts her?" Scott panicked.

"Scott, I see you. What do you want us to do?" I asked as I spotted him sneaking around in the bushes.

"Um..." Scott paused, as if he was trying to think of a plan.

"Is that their car in front of us, Scott?" I asked.

"Yes." He confirmed. The car pulled over and I could faintly hear them discussing directions.

"Hold on." Stiles warned, pushing his foot down on the accelerator. He rammed into their vehicle, sending us slamming against the seats. Stiles and I hopped out of the Jeep and approached the two adults exiting their own vehicle.

"Are you kidding me? Stiles!" Melissa McCall screeched once she saw us.

"Mrs.McCall?" Stiles asked, innocently.

"Yes!" Melissa growled.

"Wow! This is crazy! What a coincidence, huh?" Stiles exclaimed. Melissa scowled at Stiles.

"Nicely done, Scott. Nicely done." I heard Peter whisper to the bushes. Fury filled me as I glared at Peter. He turned to look at me with a smirk full of evil before putting his mask of innocence back on.

"I have no idea what happened. You guys just came out of nowhere." Stiles lied. I sat on the hood of the Jeep, pretending to be distressed over the accident.

"Came out of nowhere?! We were parked on the side of the road!" Melissa screamed.

"How crazy is that?" Stiles continued his lie. "We should probably call the cops and do one of those accident report things."

"I'll call them." I told him, bringing out my cellphone.

"I don't think that's necessary." Peter disagreed.

"Are you sure? I think I'm feeling a little whiplash." Stiles winced, moving his neck around. "What about you, Summer? Are you okay?"

"I hit my head." I frowned at him, slowly rubbing my fingers against my temple to add to the lie.

"Whiplash? You hit us!" Melissa hissed.

"I don't know. There's definitely something wrong with my neck." Stiles flicked his head to the side and winced again.

"I told Carlisle about what happened. He wants to check us over before we go home." I announced. I then texted Carlisle quickly to let him know we needed to stall Peter. He replied, telling me he would come immediately. I then proceeded to inform him that I was faking a head injury and Stiles was faking a neck injury.

"I'm a nurse." Melissa replied. "We're all fine."

"I think I should get my neck checked out." Stiles announced.

"It won't take long. Once we're cleared, we can all go home."

When Carlisle arrived, he checked Peter over first. Peter glared at him the entire time.

"Well, Peter. There appears to be nothing wrong here. You can go straight home now." Carlisle nodded, dismissing him. Peter took the hint and drove off. Before he left, he said something.

"Well played." Peter whispered so that only I could hear him, then he drove away. Stiles balled up his fist and brought it discreetly near mine. I connected my fist to his, grinning. Carlisle then checked over me and announced that I was fine.

"You may want to take some Tylenol when you return home. I'll make sure Edward picks some up on his way home." Carlisle smiled at me.

"Thank you." I thanked him. I was very grateful for his interference. He helped save Melissa's life today and I knew Scott would be forever grateful.

"Stiles, you would be wise to do the same as Summer. For any discomfort, take similar medication." Carlisle told him, winking at us.

"Melissa, you would know if there was something wrong. Go home and get some rest. I'll see you at work tomorrow." Carlisle smiled at her. "I can drive you home if you would like."

"Thank you, Carlisle. That would be fantastic now that I don't have a ride because of my son's friend here." She turned to glare at Stiles. Stiles grinned, waving at them as they drove away. I felt slightly bad for destroying her date, but at the same time, I was glad we potentially saved her life.

"That was awesome!" Stiles told me once we climbed into his Jeep.

"And exhausting." I laughed.

"Why don't you spend the night at my place?" Stiles suggested. I frowned at him, about to protest about our agreement. "No, no. Not like that. I'll sleep on the floor or something." I fought a grin because of his cuteness, but I had to stay strong.

"Nice try, Stiles." I smiled at him. "Maybe another time." Stiles grinned at my last line. We drove to his house and pulled into the driveway. Like usual, I waved goodbye before starting to run home. It was almost a routine now. We would go on some crazy adventure before he would drive to his house and I would run home.

"Wait!" Stiles called. I stopped, turning to face him.

"I know you want space, but..." He paused, playing with his hands nervously. My heart began to speed up, wondering what he was about to say.

"With the winter formal coming up soon, I was wondering if...I was wondering if you would go with me." Stiles said. "As friends!" He added quickly.

"I'll think about it and let you know before the dance." I told him. "You're pushing it, Stiles." I chuckled before leaving. I couldn't help but think back to when Allison mentioned Jackson asking her to the formal. I decided that I would tell the boys tomorrow, but first I had to decide if I was even going to the formal. I usually skipped the dances at my schools and of course I had been to some, but this one would be much different. I then began to think about Peter. He would probably show up and if he did, it was my job to protect everyone from him. I continued to think about the formal as I headed home.


	15. Jerkson or Jackass?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cullen family ask Summer about her relationship with Stiles. The trio confront Jackson and Summer sorts out a few details regarding the upcoming formal including a shopping trip with Allison and Lydia.

**15\. Jerkson Or Jackass?**

I woke up and got dressed. There was about an hour until school started, which was good. It meant that I had time to think about Stiles' offer. I could just say yes and go as friends, like he suggested but I had a feeling it wouldn't be as just friends, no matter what we defined it as. I thought about what the people in my life would suggest. Scott was Stiles' best friend, so he'd probably tell me to go with Stiles. I wondered what the Cullens would say. Just as I thought about the Cullens, my phone buzzed. I sighed. I'm never going to have a normal day again, am I? I picked up my phone to see a message from Allison. I sighed again, but this time with relief.

**Allison: It was fun shopping the other day, do you want to come dress shopping with us for the formal?**

**To Allison: What time?**

**Allison: Would afterschool today work for you?**

**To Allison: Sounds good. See you then.**

Just as I put my phone down, I got another text. This time, it was from Stiles.

**Stiles: Scott and Derek got attacked by the Argents last night**

**To Stiles: Is he okay?**

**Stiles: He got shot but Deaton saved him**

**To Stiles: Deaton? Does he know?**

**Stiles: Come to Scott's. We can fill you in.**

I stood up and headed towards the door. I grabbed my keys, but was stopped by Emmett's voice.

"Going to your boyfriend's house again?" Emmett teased.

"He's not my boyfriend." I sighed.

"Not yet, but you're going to the formal with him." Emmett replied.

"No, I'm not. Who told you that?" I asked.

"Alice." He smirked. "She saw you say yes to the Sheriff's kid."

"Her vision lied." I groaned, leaving the house. I drove to Scott's place and let myself inside. I headed to Scott's room to find the boys searching the entire room.

"Scott lost his phone." Stiles explained after seeing my confused look.

"Did you try calling it and listening out for the ring?" I asked.

"No..." Stiles admitted. I called Scott's number, but there wasn't a ring.

"I must've lost it on the way from the Hale house." Scott sighed.

"So, what happened last night?" I asked.

"Derek was going to kill Jackson, so I tried to stop him, but the hunters came. Derek told me to run. I got shot then I woke up in the vet clinic. Deaton basically said he knew about werewolves." Scott explained.

"So, he helped heal you?" I asked, amazed.

"It was a wolfsbane bullet." Scott told me.

"Wow. He knows his stuff." I commented.

"As heroic as your boss was, we still can't find your phone. You'll have to buy a new one." Stiles interrupted our conversation.

"I can't afford a new one. Anyways, I can't do this alone. We need to find Derek." Scott decided.

"Find? Derek's missing?" I asked. So much for filling me in, I thought.

"I guess we forgot to mention that, but yes, he's missing. Although, kidnapped is a better word. Wolfnapped?" Stiles replied. "Anyways, you're not alone. You have us. Also, you said Derek basically walked into gunfire. He sounds pretty dead to me."

"Argent's plan was to use Derek to get to the alpha. They're not going to kill him." Scott told Stiles and I.

"Then, just let them do what they're planning. They use Derek to get Peter, problem solved." Stiles shrugged.

"Not if Peter uses Allison to find Derek first. I can't protect her on my own! Either we find Derek or..." Scott grew silent. "Just...just help me!" He begged.

"I still don't like him." Stiles frowned.

"It doesn't matter. I won't let him die." Scott responded.

"Can you at least think about letting him die, for me?" Stiles pleaded.

"I'm with Scott on this one. Derek helped save my life. Remember that? I won't let him die, either." I decided.

"Wait, Derek didn't get the same thank you as I did, did he?" Stiles gasped.

"No!" I sighed. I grimaced, picturing my lips against Derek's. "Gross."

"Good. What?" Stiles noticed that Scott was listening to something.

"My mom just got home from work. She worked a night shift." Scott replied. I listened out to hear his mother talking to someone. She was talking about rescheduling her date with Peter.

"What's she doing? Is she okay?" Stiles asked. Melissa stopped talking. Instead of words, sobs came from her lips. My eyes softened with sympathy and guilt.

"Crying." Scott answered. I felt awful that she had picked Peter to go on a date with. I didn't know anything about Scott's father situation, but I didn't see one around. Who knew how lonely Melissa was? We went and destroyed her date. I knew we had to stop Peter in order to keep her safe, but I still felt awful.

"You can't protect everyone, Scott." Stiles told him.

"I have to." He replied.

"I'll help you as best as I can." I promised him, placing my hand on his shoulder. "If necessary, we can ask the Cullens for help." I checked the time on my phone. We had fifteen minutes to get to school.

"Well, unless we want to be late, we better get going." I told them. The guys nodded, getting up and following me out the door. They got into Stiles' Jeep and I got into my Audi.

I arrived at the school and made my way to my first class.

At lunch, Scott approached us with a disappointed facial expression.

"Are you okay, Scott?" I asked him.

"Coach said I can't go to the formal because of my grades. He said in order to stay on the team, I can't go to the formal. He called it a compromise." Scott sighed.

I suddenly remembered that I had to tell the guys about Jackson and while this may not be the best time to tell Scott, all he cared about was protecting Allison. He needed to know.

"The other day when I went shopping with Lydia, I was with Allison, too." I told him. "We're going dress shopping today after school. I'll be able to keep an eye on her." Relief flooded Scott's face.

"Where are you going?" Scott asked.

"I don't know, actually." I admitted. "I'll let you know as soon as I find out."

"Do you know if she's going to the formal with anyone?" Scott asked me.

"Um...yes she is." I answered, dreading telling him who.

"Who?" He asked.

"Jackson." I replied, waiting for his response.

"Perfect." Scott grinned. Stiles and I shared confused glances. "Follow me." We followed Scott to the locker room, where Jackson's scent led. Luckily, Jackson was the only person in the room. I quickly sent a text to Allison, asking where we would be going.

"What do you want, McCall?" Jackson asked when he saw us approaching.

"I need you to take Allison to the formal." Scott told him.

"You want me to take Allison to the formal?" Jackson looked confused.

"Yeah, I believe that's what he just said." Stiles replied.

"I don't want you to, I need you to." Scott corrected Jackson.

"Screw you." Jackson said. "Screw all of you. In fact, you can all screw each other. Have a freaksome. I don't care. To be honest, Stiles, I didn't think you could get weirder. Would that count as beastiality?"

"Shut up, Jerkson or Jackass, whichever you prefer." I growled.

"Is that the best you could come up with?" He chuckled.

"I may not have great insults, but I am better athletically than you'll ever be. Think about that." I smirked.

"Oh I will be like you. The clock is still ticking." Jackson said before making his way past us and to the door.

"I shouldn't say 'I told you so'. It's not strong enough. How about 'I'm right and you should always listen to me for the sake of your wolflihood." Stiles sighed.

"I'm not done." Scott replied before stalking towards Jackson.

"Oh my god..." Stiles slapped his palm to his face.

"Hey, Jackson. One more thing..." I heard a low grumble erupt from Scott before he slammed Jackson into a locker. His teeth were now fangs and they were exposed in a snarl.

"Okay, fine!" Jackson yelped, sweat beading down his forehead. I held back my laughter as I watched a panicked Jackson head towards Allison's locker. Scott, Stiles and I followed, but waited around the corner to avoid being seen. Jackson's eyes were wide and sweat now dripped from his entire face. He was trembling slightly, too. It was nice seeing someone like Jackson put in his place. Chuckles broke through my lips as I heard Jackson mention the word 'friends' about five times in one sentence. Stiles' lips twisted upwards with amusement as he watched me laugh. After regaining our seriousness, Stiles turned to Scott.

"Don't worry, we'll still be at the formal." He assured his friend.

"I'm still going." Scott announced.

"Is that such a good idea? I mean, do you even have a date?" Stiles asked.

"Do you?" Scott retorted. Stiles pressed his lips together.

"That's a work in progress." Stiles sighed. I stared at the floor, avoiding eye contact with both of them. "Do you have a suit?"

"Not yet." Scott frowned.

"Do you have a ticket to the formal? A ride there?" Stiles pressed.

"No, and no." Scott sighed with defeat.

"So, you're gonna ride your bike to a dance that you're not even allowed to go to with no date, no suit and no way in with werewolves and werewolf hunters out to kick your little werewolf ass?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah. You guys gonna help me?" He asked.

"Absolutely." I smiled, looking back up at them.

"Hell yeah." Stiles said at the same time.

"Everything will be fine." I assured Scott "Plus, I'll be able to keep an eye on Allison after school today." I added.

"Did you find out where you're going yet?" Scott asked.

"Yes, I asked her earlier. Macy's." I informed him.

"Stiles, you coming with me?" Scott asked.

"I'll drive." Stiles nodded.

"Talk to Edward. He'll be able to help. His mind-reading talent could come in handy." I suggested as the bell rang.

"Good idea." Scott nodded.

"Okay, well, maybe I'll see you guys there." I said before we all headed to our next class.

"We can take my car and I'll drop you off here, if you want." Allison suggested as we walked to the parking lot at the end of the school day.

"Okay, that sounds good. Thanks." I smiled. Lydia, Allison and I climbed in her Mazda. We arrived at Macy's shortly after.

I thought about inviting Bella along as I was apparently making friends now, but I assumed Alice would like to do that instead. Also, I didn't have Bella's number and she was still recovering from the accident. I doubted she would even go to the formal. Immediately, my phone buzzed.

**Alice: Don't worry, I have Bella's dress all covered and there's no way we're letting her miss the formal!**

**To Alice: Got it :)**

**Alice: By the way, the dress you pick is wonderful! I approve.**

I rolled my eyes, amused at Alice and her visions.

"What's wrong with you? You look depressed or something." Lydia asked Allison as we headed into Macy's.

"Nothing's wrong. I...I just have a lot on my mind." Allison replied.

"You could smile at least. Ever heard of the saying 'Never frown. Someone could be falling in love with your smile.'? Smile, Allison. I'm buying you a dress." Lydia said. We went up the escalator and I could immediately smell the scents of Edward, Scott and Stiles. Stiles was standing by the perfume counter with Edward, but I couldn't see Scott anywhere.

"Definitely more than I expected, but not as much as I'm about to ask." Allison told Lydia. I wondered what she was talking about.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" Lydia asked, concern building up on her face.

"You're going to cancel on whichever dumb, roided-up jock you said yes to and go with someone else instead." Allison informed her.

"Who?" Lydia asked.

"Him." She pointed to Stiles, who had accidentally sprayed himself in the face with the perfume. He was continuously sneezing. My eyes widened.

"Stiles?" I asked nervously. "Or Edward?"

"Stiles, unless he's already going with someone?" Allison pressed, trying to hint at something. Allison and Lydia stared at me, waiting for me to move. I thought about Stiles and the time we had spent with each other. I enjoyed his company and though I hated to admit it, I liked him. Besides, the age gap didn't matter because I was stuck in my late teens. I saw Edward chuckle. Are you listening to my inner conflict?! I asked him mentally. He nodded his head from across the store. Okay, well what should I do? He then pointed at Stiles and gave me a thumbs up. He proceeded to point again then he made a heart with his hands and he pointed at me.

"Go for it." I heard him say in a small whisper. I doubted Stiles would even hear it. "Lydia is walking over here right now. You have a few seconds before it is too late." I hadn't even noticed Lydia move. I turned to see her walking towards Stiles. I looked at Allison.

"Go!" Allison encouraged. I jogged over to Lydia.

"Sorry Lydia, this one's mine." I grinned.

"We thought you'd never go to him." Lydia smiled before returning to Allison. I heard a loud slap from behind me and I assumed they high-fived. I reached Stiles and took his hand, leading him away from the perfume counter.

"Did you find anything else out?" Stiles asked.

"Well, I found out that you like Chanel perfume." I commented, inhaling his now feminine scent. "Actually, I'm here about your offer from last night."

"Oh. That offer from last night. Right..." Stiles stumbled over his words.

"I accept." I smiled at him. His face had an expression of shock.

"Wait, what?" Stiles' eyes widened.

"I'll go to the formal with you." I told him. "As friends." I reminded him, but we both knew that probably wasn't going to last long.

"It doesn't have to be as fr-" Stiles started.

"As friends." I interrupted him, grinning. "See you there, Stiles." I waved at him as I returned to the girls. Guess Alice's vision didn't lie...I mused.

"How did it go?" Allison asked.

"I accepted his offer." I told them.

"Do I still have to go with someone else?" Lydia asked.

"Only if you want to." Allison shrugged. "That was just part of the Stiles and Summer plan."

"Sneaky. It worked." I laughed.

"Now for buying dresses..." Lydia said, heading to the racks. As we looked at dresses, an alarming scent caught my nose. I looked up to see Peter across the store, browsing through clothes. I quickly thought of something to alert Allison.

"Hey, guys." I called to them.

"Is everything okay?" Allison asked.

"Yeah. Do you see that man over there?" I pointed to Peter.

"Yeah." Allison nodded. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's a registered sex offender." I informed them. "I just thought you should know. Don't talk to him."

"Really? I didn't know there was one in Beacon Hills. We'll stay away from him." Allison commented. I turned and looked at Edward. I gave him a small thumbs up. I picked up a few dresses I liked and told the girls I would head to the change rooms. Keep an eye on them, please. I thought to Edward. He nodded as I passed him. I tried on a few dresses, deciding to avoid the dark ones because they made me look extraordinarily more pale than usual. I chose a long, silky grey dress in the end and as I was paying for it, I heard Edward whisper to me, alerting me about Peter. I looked over at Allison to see Peter walking towards her. Edward was already approaching him. After paying, I ran over to Allison.

"Wow, that dress would look really good on you, Allison. You should try it on." I gave her an encouraging grin.

"Is there anything I can help you with today, sir?" Edward asked Peter.

"No, thanks. I know exactly what I'm looking for." Peter replied, looking directly at Allison.

"You think?" Allison smiled.

"Absolutely." I smiled back. I sighed with relief as I watched her enter the fitting room. I looked over at Lydia, who was happily looking at dresses.

"Hold these" Lydia commanded, passing me a stack of dresses. I balanced the dresses while holding my own at the same time. She made her way over to the changerooms and I passed her the dresses. "Thanks." She said quickly before shutting the door. Allison came out of the room to show me the dress she was wearing.

"Very nice." I gave her two thumbs up, grinning.

"It matches your skin perfectly." A voice sounded from behind me. I whipped around to face Peter.

"Allison, why don't you try another dr-" I began to suggest, but I was interrupted by an announcer informing a shopper that a blue Mazda was getting towed.

"Wait, did she just say a blue Mazda?" Allison gasped. I thought back to our drive to Macy's. Allison had been driving a blue Mazda.

"Yeah, I think they did." I nodded, hoping Scott was behind this and not Peter. Allison rushed back into the change room and came back out in her regular clothes. She ran out of the store after handing me a dress. I spotted Scott watching her as she went. I sighed with relief.

"I have to say, Scott. I'm impressed with your ingenuity. Remember, you can't be everywhere at once." Peter said in a low voice, staring at Scott.

"Maybe, but he has help." I growled.

"You can barely control yourself around a drop of blood and you're only half-vampire. Spill a little blood, and Scott's on his own." Peter responded, turning around and leaving the store.

"I hate him." I muttered to myself.

"Which one? The blue one or the white one?" Lydia suddenly asked, stepping out of the fitting room. She was holding up two dresses.

"White one, definitely." I replied. Lydia handed the mass amount of dresses to a nearby employee and walked over to Allison who had just returned.

"Have you picked a dress, yet?" Lydia asked.

"Uh, yeah. It's right here." She answered, taking the dress from my hands. They payed for their dresses just as Edward came over to us.

"Need a ride?" Edward chuckled. "I could drop you off at the school."

"Yeah, thank you. My car got towed." Allison sighed.

"Thanks, Edward." I was thanking him for much more than a ride. I was also thanking him for his help today.

"You're welcome." Edward smiled. We headed out to the parking lot where his Volvo sat in a parking spot. Stiles' Jeep was already gone from the lot. We all climbed into Edward's Volvo, carrying our dresses for the formal. Lydia and Allison thanked him for the ride and transferred themselves to Lydia's car which was in the school parking lot.

"Hey, Edward?" I spoke up.

"Yes?" He responded.

"How's Bella? I haven't really spoken to her since the incident." I asked. I had been wondering about her wellbeing for awhile now. I had seen her in class, but we hadn't talked for more than a minute.

"She's doing a lot better. She's going to be wearing her leg cast still for awhile, but she's doing fine." He answered.

"Can we go see her?" I asked.

"I was going to go there anyways. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." Edward grinned. We drove to Bella's house and Edward led me to a top story window. He jumped up and opened the window before climbing inside.

"Bella, Summer is here with me." Edward told her. They talked for a moment before Edward told me to come inside. I climbed inside the window and into her room.

"Hi, Bella. How are you? I'm sorry I've not been able to ask sooner." I asked.

"I'm doing a lot better now. It's a good excuse to get out of dancing." Bella joked.

"You don't like dancing?" I asked.

"I have a fear of dancing." She replied. "I really can't dance."

"I used to lack the dancing skill, but Edward spent years teaching me how to dance." I laughed. "Are you at least going to the formal to hang out with your friends?" I asked her.

"I don't know." Bella responded. "I told a few people I was going to be out of town for the dance, so if I showed up, it would be strange."

"Why did you tell people that?" I wondered aloud.

"Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley asked me to the formal and I really was going to go out of town." She answered.

"Mike's the blonde one, right?" I tried to picture his face.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Which one is Tyler?" I asked. I had no idea who he was.

"The one who almost killed me with his van." Bella told me.

"What?" I gasped. "What the hell happened?"

"I was by my truck in the parking lot and all of a sudden, I looked up and his van was heading towards me. He lost control of it." She informed me. "Edward stopped the van with his hands."

"In front of everyone?" I stared at Edward, hoping he didn't expose vampires to the entire population of Beacon Hills High School.

"No. I was the only one who saw." Bella shook her head. "I saw him across the parking lot then in seconds he was stopping the van right beside me. I tried to confront him about it, but he claimed I hit my head." Edward chuckled.

"To be honest, with all the weird things that have gone on in this town since I got here, I'm pretty sure anyone would believe you about Edward." I laughed. We continued to talk for another hour before Edward told her that we should go to avoid his car being seen.

"Are you coming back?" Bella asked Edward.

"Of course. I'm just going to drop Summer and the car off at home. I waved goodbye as we hopped out of her window and into the Volvo.


	16. Peter, Destroyer of Dances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cullens practice fighting before the formal dance then the students of Beacon Hills High School go to the formal. Scott finds a way to be there despite being banned from going.

**16\. Peter, Destroyer of Dances**

When Edward got home from going to Bella's after he had dropped me home, I decided it was time for another session of fighter's training. It had been a while since I had trained and with Peter's numerous attempts at harming my friends, I needed to be ready for the next time. I approached him, but he already knew what I was about to ask due to his mind-reading talent that was sometimes useful and sometimes annoying.

"Meet me outside in five minutes." Edward told me. I nodded and headed to my room to change into something athletic. After changing, I headed outside to meet Edward. I noticed he wasn't around. Not this again, I rolled my eyes. I closed my eyes like I had last time to allow my other senses to work stronger. His footsteps were quiet, but I heard them. I spun around and dodged his attack.

"You know, Edward, your talent gives you an unfair advantage." I told him.

"Would you rather fight Emmett?" He taunted, smirking.

"Who wants to fight me?" Emmett asked, walking over to us. He had a smirk on his face to match Edward's.

"Summer thinks my mind-reading gives me too much of an advantage." Edward informed him. "She'd rather train with you." I stared at Emmett's huge and muscular body. I would die if I fought him.

"I didn't actually say-" I protested.

"She's too scared." Emmett teased, interrupting me.

"You guys are so mean." I laughed. "I've fought two different werewolves in my life. What have you done?" I challenged. Of course, I didn't defeat either werewolf, but that wasn't relevant. "I punched a werewolf in the face the other day actually." I thought back to when I punched Derek in the nose.

"Werewolves are nothing. We could take them easily." Emmett roared with laughter.

"They're tougher than they look." I defended myself and the werewolves.

"Are you tougher than you look?" Emmett asked. I rolled my eyes at the guys' pride. This was all friendly of course, but they had to protect their egos.

"Why don't you find out?" I challenged Emmett. He smirked before charging at me. As he got closer, I lept into the air and did a handspring off of his shoulders. I landed behind him and he came skidding to a stop. I would be lying if I said I wasn't proud of what I had just done. Emmett charged again, but this time he lept in the air with his hands coming down towards me. I swung at his face, hitting it. His head snapped back and it didn't do much else, but it hurt my hand slightly. Emmett laughed and he laughed very loudly. While he was laughing, I kicked his legs out from under him, sending him crashing to the ground. I heard laughter coming from the house and I turned to see some of the Cullens watching the fight. Looking away was a big mistake, because I was suddenly flipped onto my back. I stood up quickly and brushed myself off. Soon, the other Cullens came over and we all practiced fighting. We had mini tournaments and continuously switched our opponents. We all trained with everyone, making sure that everyone got a turn with each person. Alice had left early to dress Bella up, though.

We all went inside because some of us had a formal to get to. Stiles and I had agreed to go separately so that he didn't have to drive to a house full of vampires. I was going with Edward and Bella. Apparently, Bella had no idea that she was even going. Edward was surprising her by taking her. He didn't want her to miss out on human experiences.

Alice applied a bit of makeup on my face once she had returned home. Of course, I didn't need makeup because of what I was, but she had insisted on doing my makeup. Rosalie curled a few strands of my hair and put the rest up into a fancy bun.

"Thank you so much. Very nice work." I thanked them, hugging each of them.

"You're very welcome! Now, go! You don't want to be late!" Alice squealed with excitement. I slipped into my dress and made my way over to Edward.

"Ready to go?" I asked him, inspecting his suit. It was very nice.

"Thank you." Edward replied to my mental note. "And yes, I'm ready." We got into his Volvo and drove towards Bella's house to pick her up. Eventually, we arrived and parked on the curb outside Bella's house.

"He doesn't like us after we basically took his daughter to Phoenix, does us?" I asked Edward as he got out of the car.

"He doesn't like me, no. He appreciates that you at least went with Bella, but he isn't impressed that you let her go in the first place." Edward chuckled. I chuckled quietly along with him. I stayed in the car so that Bella wouldn't immediately know where she was going. After a few minutes, I heard a light footstep along with a thundering one sound from the porch. I looked out of the window to see Bella in a stunning purple dress. Her hair was curled and she was still in her boot from James' attack. On her other foot, there was a stiletto high-heeled shoe. Bella dressed very casually, typically. Tonight, she looked absolutely beautiful. I couldn't even imagine how Edward felt about it. She got into the passenger seat, which I hadn't sat in so that she could sit beside Edward.

"Oh, hey." She seemed confused about my presence.

"Hello, you look amazing." I told her.

"Thanks. Alice picked it." Bella replied.

"I had a feeling." I smiled at her. Edward drove to our destination, which was a secret to Bella. Not a secret anymore, I thought as Bella spoke up.

"At what point exactly are you going to tell me what's going on?" Bella asked, sounding grumpy.

"I'm shocked you haven't figured it out yet." Edward let out a chuckle.

"I did mention that you look very nice, didn't I?" Bella asked him.

"Yes." Edward smirked. I rolled my eyes at their flirting. I hoped that wasn't what people thought Stiles and I looked like. "You do look like that." Edward directed his attention to me. You would have thought that after all this time, I would remember his mind-reading talent, but it was easy to forget.

"I'm not coming over or letting Alice over anymore if she is going to use me as a Guinea Pig Barbie." Bella told him. I laughed at her statement. Suddenly, Edward's cellphone rang. He answered it immediately.

"Hello, Charlie." Edward's voice was filled with cautiousness.

"Charlie?" Bella sounded shocked. I would be shocked, too if I was in her situation.

"You're kidding!" Edward's eyes widened as he spoke to Bella's father.

"What is it?" Bella growled.

"Why don't you let me talk to him?" Edward asked, ignoring Bella. I watched the scene play out with amusement.

"Hello, Tyler. This is Edward Cullen." Edward spoke into the phone. I assumed he meant Tyler Crowley, as I didn't know any other Tylers. Also, Bella had mentioned him the other day. Tyler had asked Bella to the formal. I watched Bella's face, which was twisted into confusion and displeasure. Bella suddenly looked at her dress, eyes wide.

"You're not..." Bella flickered her wide eyes between Edward and I. I had a feeling she was beginning to realize where she was going.

"I'm sorry if there was some miscommunication, but Bella is unavailable tonight. In fact, she will be unavailable every night as far as I'm concerned." Edward's voice began to sound stern. He continued his polite threats towards Tyler for a few more moments before shutting off the phone.

"Edward." Bella said sternly. Her face was flushed and her face was full of rage. Uh oh...

"Was that too much? I'm sorry if I offended you." Edward's face softened.

"You're taking me to the formal!" Bella shouted.

"Don't be difficult." Was all Edward said in response.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Bella demanded. "And why are you helping him?" She asked me.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Edward didn't want you to miss out on human experiences." I told her, truthfully. "Don't worry, Jasper and Alice will be there, too." She seemed to relax when I brought up Alice.

"Is Charlie in on this?" Suspicion filled her voice.

"Of course." Edward laughed.

"You'll be okay, Bella. It's not like a big prom or something. It's just a winter formal." I assured her. She remained silent for the rest of the ride. We arrived and parked in the parking lot. I made my way over to Stiles immediately. His eyes widened at my appearance, and to be honest, I did the same thing. He looked very handsome in his suit jacket and light button-up shirt.

"Hey." I greeted him.

"Hey." He replied, offering me his arm. I took his arm, grinning at him. Jackson arrived with Allison and he had a bottle in his hands. I sighed. Allison deserved better than Jackass Jerkson. I waved at Allison, smiling. She waved back before looking at the roof of the school. I followed her eyes to see Scott sneaking around on the roof. A grin broke out on my face. I had a good feeling about tonight. I waved at Lydia, too, when I saw her with her date. I couldn't help but notice her staring at Jackson. Though she acted like she didn't care about their breakup, which I found out about during one of our shopping trips, it was obvious to me that she did care. We made our way into the gym. A disco ball hung from the ceiling, reminding me of vampire skin as the light scattered across the room. Music boomed from the stage, where a band was performing. I didn't recognize the song, but I liked the sound of it. Stiles and I got some drinks and sat down for awhile until Stiles stood up.

"You wanna dance?" Stiles asked. "As friends..." He added, smirking.

"Okay." I stood up and took his hand. "As friends." I couldn't help but grin. We walked into the center of the room and began dancing together. Because the song was upbeat, our dancing was quick and full of energy. Speaking of energy, Coach Finstock began screaming.

"McCall! I see you! Come here, buddy! Get out of my way! McCall, get over here! It's a small gym, I'll find you!" He screamed, chasing Scott in the gym. I watched as Scott grabbed onto Danny and began slow dancing with him. His arms were tight around Danny.

"McCall! You're not supposed to- What the hell are you doing?" Finstock paused, taking it the sight in front of him. Laughter burst from my lips. "Woah, hold on. You don't think I....I wasn't saying he's not supposed to...he's...I wasn't...I-I-I...just dance everybody! Just dance! It's a party, everybody! Dance!" The Coach backed away from the scene, embarrassment written all over his face and body. Stiles and I laughed, watching the Coach's frustration. "What are you looking at, Greenberg?" He screamed at Greenberg. Scott broke away from Danny and ran over to Allison. I watched them take each other in their arms and begin to dance when the inevitable slow song came on.

With one hand, I wrapped my arm around Stiles' body and held his hand with the other. We swayed along slowly, studying each other's faces. We twirled around along to the steady piano in the song. His familiar scent made its way to my nose, filling me with euphoria. In this moment, I was intoxicated with Stiles. I enjoyed this moment we were having, thinking that nothing was going to ruin it for me. This moment was perfect and I knew it was time to make a decision. I didn't have to run anymore. Everyone around us looked so happy, and I knew that I was definitely happy right now. I watched as Scott kissed Allison and express his love for her. I turned my head to see Edward and Bella. They were basically surrounded by an aura of happiness. If Edward could be with a human, so could I. I would. I suddenly noticed that Bella's neck was exposed and Edward was leaning close to it. He's not going to bite her in front of everyone is he? I wondered. No, Edward's not that stupid...is he? I sighed with relief as I watched Edward press a small kiss on her neck. Stiles must have noticed because he tried to do the same thing. I stopped him, pressing my fingers against his lips.

"It means something different for them. You know, vampire-related stuff." I told him. Stiles' mouth twisted downwards into a frown. "This is more appropriate for us." I brought my lips towards his. Just as my lips were about to press against Stiles', Lydia's frantic screaming filled my ears. My head shot away from Stiles' as I listened closely for Lydia's voice. She's calling for Jackson, I realized.

"What?" Stiles watched my concerned face.

"Lydia is looking for Jackson." I told him.

"And?" He pressed.

"She sounds scared." I worried. "I just want to check on her. We'll come right back and continue that once we make sure she's okay." I promised him. We opened the doors which led outside. We spotted Jackson immediately, but not Lydia.

"Hey, Jackass! Have you seen Lydia?" I asked him, but his eyes were panicked and he was looking around. "Jackson? What's wrong?"

"I...I was out behind the school and I...I was out..." His breathing was quick and sweat poured down his forehead.

"What happened? Jackson, what did you do?" Stiles asked him. Jackson didn't respond, he just stared off into space.

"Jackson? Is that you?" I heard Lydia call out from the distance. I whipped my head in the direction of her voice. It came from the field. I ran towards the field with Stiles following behind me. I made sure to run fast, but not superhumanly. Though it was possible that Lydia was in danger, I couldn't risk exposing the supernatural.

"Lydia!" I shrieked as I saw a figure walking towards her. I recognized the person at once. "Peter." I gasped. I quickly grasped onto the bottom of my dress and ripped the material until it the bottom of the dress was now just above my knee. I couldn't run properly with the dress at the length it was. I threw the material to the ground and raced towards Peter.

"Lydia, run!" Stiles yelled. Peter closed in and suddenly, Lydia dropped to the ground. The scent of blood hit me from across the field. I swore.

"I think he bit her." I gasped, fear running through me. We made it to Lydia's side.

"Don't hurt her." Stiles begged Peter, staring at Lydia's bloodied body. The fear for my new friend helped disguise the blood. You can barely control yourself around a drop of blood and you're only half-vampire. Spill a little blood, and Scott's on his own, Peter's words stabbed at my mind. I can control myself, I told myself. I need to help Lydia.

"Of course I won't hurt her." Peter responded casually. "Just tell me how to find Derek."

"What?" Stiles and I asked at the same time. We had no idea where Derek was.

"Tell me how to find Derek." Peter repeated.

"We don't know where he is." Stiles told Peter.

"Why would we know?" I asked. "We weren't even there when the Argents attacked him."

"Because you're both clever." Peter answered. "And because deception has a particularly acrid scent. One of you tell me where he is, or I'll rip her apart." He motioned towards Lydia.

"We.Don't.Know." I snarled.

"Tell me!" Peter screamed.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Stiles agreed in a shaky voice. "I think he knew-"

"Knew what?" Peter interrupted.

"Derek...I-I think Derek knew he was going to be caught." Stiles answered.

"By the Argents?" Peter asked. I nodded, beginning to understand what Stiles was suggesting. It made sense.

"Yeah." Stiles confirmed.

"And?" Peter pressed.

"When they were shot, he and Scott...I think he took Scott's phone." Stiles elaborated.

"Why?" Peter raised his eyebrow. I felt useless. I wasn't as up-to-date on current technology as I could be. I made a mental note to learn all about today's technology if we survived this.

"They all have GPS now." Stiles explained. "So, if he still has it and if it's still on-"

"Then we can find him?" I asked.

"Yeah." Stiles nodded.

"I'm glad you're so informed. You teens are so addicted to technology, so you'll be able to help me find Derek." Peter said.

"We just did help you..." I reminded him.

"Ah, but I still need you." He said.

"What?" I gasped.

"You're both coming with me." Peter told us.

"What? No way." I refused. "What about Lydia?"

"I could just kill her now, if you'd both like." Peter offered. My heart pounded faster than usual. I knew we had no choice. We were going with Peter, or we were all going to die.


	17. Username: Clingy, Password: Clingier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer and Stiles are taken by Peter and have to play by his rules.

**17\. Username: Clingy, Password: Clingier**

"We can't just leave her her." Stiles protested.

"You don't have a choice." Peter told us.

"We're not going to let her die." I looked at her unconscious and bloody body, trying to ignore the blood.

"Call your friend. Tell Jackson where she is. That's all you get." Peter sighed.

As tears formed in my eyes, I called Jackson. Stiles had given me his number. "J-Jackson, he bit Lydia. Come to the lacrosse field." I hung up the phone. I had tried to put on a brave face the entire time we were dealing with Peter, but I was terrified.

"Okay, now that that's over with, we can locate my lost nephew." Peter sighed, walking towards Stiles' Jeep. Peter sat beside Stiles, making himself comfortable in the passenger seat. I didn't like Peter being so close to Stiles.

"I can smell the defensiveness, Summer. If you so much as move, I'll cut his throat." Peter threatened. I heard Stiles' heart pounding in his chest. Keeping an eye on Peter, I moved over so that I was sitting behind Stiles' seat. I gently placed my hands on his shoulders, attempting to provide a little comfort.

"Visiting hours are over." Peter said after a few minutes. "Back to your cell, inmate." I moved back to my seat, worrying about what was to come. There was total silence apart from the pounding of two hearts.

"Don't feel too bad. If she lives, she will be incredibly powerful." Peter broke the silence.

"Yeah, and once every month, she'll go out of her freaking mind and try to kill everyone!" Stiles growled.

"Actually, considering she's a woman, twice a month." Peter remarked.

"You're sick." I told him.

"Not anymore. I got better." Peter replied. "Pull in here." Peter pointed to an underground parking lot. We parked and all got out of the Jeep.

"Who's car is this?" Stiles asked as Peter unlocked a silver car in the parking lot.

"It belonged to my nurse." He answered. I shivered, remembering how he dug his claws into his nurse's unconscious body.

"Oh my god!" Stiles gasped as the trunk of the car opened, revealing Jennifer's lifeless body.

"Like I said, I got better." Peter shrugged. He then pulled out a briefcase and opened it, revealing a laptop, which had Scott's scent all over it.

"Good luck getting signal down here." Stiles commented as Peter opened the laptop. "Oh, MiFi. You're a Mac guy. Does that go for all werewolves, or is that just a personal preference?" Stiles asked. Shut up, Stiles. You're going to get us killed, I mentally told him, sighing.

"Turn it on, get connected." Peter commanded, ignoring Stiles' comment.

"You need Scott's username and password." Stiles sighed. "Sorry, but I don't know them."

"You know both of them." Peter disagreed.

"No, I don't." Stiles frowned.

"I don't either." I announced.

"Even if I couldn't hear your heartbeat, Stiles, I would still be able to tell that you're lying." Peter let out a long and irritated sigh.

"Dude, I swear to g-"

"I can be very persuasive, Stiles. Don't make me persuade you." Peter threatened, interrupting Stiles. He put his claws against my neck, raising his eyebrow at Stiles. Stiles' eyes widened, but he approached Scott's laptop.

"What happens after you find Derek?" Stiles asked him.

"Don't think, Stiles. Type." Peter demanded. I stood there, awkwardly. There was nothing I could do.

"You're going to kill people, aren't you?" Stiles asked quietly.

"Only the responsible ones." Peter answered.

"If I do this, you have to promise to leave Scott out of it." Stiles' fingers paused over the keyboard.

"Leave all of us out of it." I added.

"Do you know why wolves hunt in packs? It's because their favourite prey is too big to take down alone. I need Derek and Scott. I need both of them." Peter explained.

"He's not going to help you." Stiles told him.

"Oh, he will because it'll save Allison and you will to save Scott and Summer." Peter said. I heard the clicking of keys as Stiles typed in Scott's username and password. I watched Allison's name appear in both spaces. "His username is Allison? His password is also Allison?" Peter asked.

"Scott..." I sighed.

"Still want him in your pack?" Stiles asked. Once Stiles located Scott's phone, he gasped. "That's where they're keeping him? At his own house?"

"He's at home?" I asked in disbelief. Stiles nodded.

"Not at it, he's under it. I know exactly where he is." Peter said with realization. A howl echoed through the parking lot. "And I'm not the only one." He quickly put the laptop back into the briefcase and shoved it in the trunk.

"Give me your keys." Peter commanded. Stiles passed him the keys to his Jeep.

"Careful, she grinds in second." Stiles warned him. Peter bent each key in half. "So, you're not going to kill us?" Stiles asked. Peter froze and turned around.

"He probably will now." I gulped.

"Don't you understand yet? I'm not the bad guy here." Peter attempted to convince us.

"You've killed people." I reminded him. "How are you not the bad guy?"

"You turn into a giant monster with red eyes and fangs and you're not the bad guy?" Stiles asked Peter.

"I like you, Stiles. Since you've helped me, I'll give you something in return. Do you want the bite?" Peter offered, taking Stiles' arm and extending his mouth towards it. I gasped, staring wide-eyed at the two guys.

"Stiles..." I choked out. "Don't do this."

"W-What?" Stiles asked.

"The bite. If it doesn't kill you, which it could, you'll become like us." Peter explained.

"Like you." Stiles repeated.

"Yes, a werewolf. Would you like me to draw you a picture? You could be as powerful as Scott. You wouldn't be standing by his side anymore. You could be stronger, quicker, more popular and get any girl you want. Even Summer would finally go out with you. You would be equals, maybe more. Yes or no?" Peter brought his teeth close to Stiles' forearm.

"Stiles already has the girl." I spoke up after a few moments. Stiles turned to face me, eyes wide with shock. Just as Peter was about to sink his teeth into Stiles' arm, Stiles ripped his arm away.

"I don't want to be like you." Stiles told him sternly.

"Do you know what I just heard? Your heart beat slightly faster over the words 'I don't want'. You may believe you're telling the truth, but you're lying to yourself. Goodbye, Stiles. Goodbye, Summer." Peter got into his vehicle and drove away.

"Stiles, you don't need to be like me or Scott to have a good life." I told him as soon as Peter was gone.

"I...I know." Stiles nodded. He grinned suddenly. "Did you mean what you said about getting the girl?"

"Yes. I made up my mind. Didn't you get the hint at the formal?" My cheeks reddened slightly. I wasn't good with the whole 'words' thing. "We better go check on Lydia." I said quickly, returning my focus to the task at hand. We began running, though I was far ahead. I slowed down to let Stiles catch up. Once he caught up, I took his hand. We raced to the hospital and eventually made it. Stiles was breathing heavily, gasping for breath. We burst through the doors to find a very unimpressed Sheriff. I pretended to gasp for breath, knowing how bizarre it might look if I perfectly fine after running such a grand distance.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked Stiles' father, assuming he knew I meant Lydia.

"They don't know. Particularly because they don't know what happened." He explained. She's lost a lot of blood, but there's something else going on with her."

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

"Apparently, it's almost like she's having an allergic reaction. Her body keeps going into shock." Sheriff Stilinski explained to us. "Did either of you see anything? Do you know who or what attacked her?" I shuddered, remembering Peter sinking his teeth into her flesh.

"No, I have no idea." Stiles shook his head.

"Summer, do you know anything? If you do, we need to know so that the doctors can help her." The Sheriff stared at me. I returned from my thoughts and looked up at him.

"No." I responded. "I was just trying to think if there was anything I could have done to prevent this." It wasn't a total lie. I kept wondering if I could have stopped this from happening. Stilinski put his hand on my shoulder.

"I highly doubt there was anything you could have done." He told me. "You could help me now."

"How?" I asked.

"Can you tell me if Scott saw anything?" He asked.

"What do you- is he not here?" Stiles cut in. Realization hit me hard across the face. I remembered the howl from the underground parking lot. I couldn't tell Stiles without alerting his father, so I kept quiet.

"I've been calling him on his cellphone. I've gotten no response." Stilinski explained.

"Yeah, you're not gonna get one." Stiles told him.

"Scott lost his phone." I answered the Sheriff's questioning look.

"Listen, you guys go wait with your friends." Stilinski suggested.

"Dad, tell me. You know it has something to do with Derek." Stiles stopped his dad from leaving us.

"What? I thought you guys said you barely knew him." The Sheriff sighed.

"We might know him a little better than that." Stiles admitted.

"You realize I'm elected to this job, right?" Sheriff Stilinski groaned.

"If we help you figure this out, you'll be re-elected." Stiles grinned.

"Stiles! That girl in there has nothing to do with a six year old arson case." He sighed.

"So, it's been decided that the fire was actually arson?" I asked.

"Stiles, have you been telling her about the case?" Stilinski asked, looking at me. "I'm never talking to you about this stuff anymore."

"She's been here the whole time, Dad. You've been talking about the case." Stiles pointed out.

Sheriff Stilinski glared at his son for a moment before continuing in a low voice, "We decided it was arson when we got a key witness and no, I'm not telling you who it is. We know it's arson and it was probably organized by a young woman." Stiles and I looked at each other with wide eyes as suspicion flowed through me like blood.

"What young woman?" Stiles asked.

"If I knew that, she'd be in jail." The Sheriff replied.

"Was she young then, or is she young now?" Stiles pressed.

"She's probably in her late twenties." Stilinski replied as his phone began to ring. He picked up the phone. "I have to take this call." Late twenties, young woman...This is all sounding too familiar, I thought to myself.

"You don't know her name?" Stiles continued to push for answers.

"No, I don't. What is this, twenty questions?" He frowned. "All we know is that she has a very distinctive....what do you call it? ...Pendant." I thought back to when Derek talked about Harris and showed us the piece of paper. He said that the symbol on the sheet of paper was on someone's necklace. It had been on Allison's necklace, but Allison was too young. It had to be Kate that set the Hale fire. I could feel my heart pound as I received confirmation on my suspicions.

"What the hell is a pendant?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles, do you go to school?" His father sighed.

"Stiles, it's a necklace." I told him. "She has a very distinctive necklace." I emphasized the word necklace so he would come to the same realization as me.

"See, some people go to school. Now, can I answer the phone?" Stilinski sighed with irritation.

"Yes." Stiles nodded quickly. We immediately began to run off.

"I assume you know exactly who he's talking about, too?" I asked Stiles.

"Kate." Stiles replied. As we ran towards the door, we bumped into Jackson.

"Where are you going?" Jackson asked.

"To find Scott." Stiles answered.

"You don't have a car."

"I'm aware of that." Stiles sighed.

"Thank you for the information, Jackson, but we need to go." I sighed along with Stiles.

"I'll drive, come on." Jackson offered.

"Just because you feel guilty all of a sudden, doesn't make it okay. Half of this is still your fault." Stiles told him.

"Jackson, we really don't have time for this." I rested my hand on my forehead.

"I have a car, you don't. Do you want my help or not?" Jackson asked.

"Fine. Did you bring the Porsche?" Stiles asked.

"Of course." Jackson sighed.

"Alright, I'll drive." Stiles nodded, taking Jackson's keys and walking towards the door.

"I'll drive." I corrected him, taking the keys from Stiles.

"Boys, girl." A voice greeted. Chris Argent and his companions stood in front of us, blocking the entrance. "I was wondering if you know where Scott McCall is."

"Scott? Um, no, actually. I haven't seen him since the dance. What about you guys?" Stiles asked us.

"No, we left the dance early. I didn't see Scott, either." I answered. Stiles and I turned to face Jackson, who had sweat dripping from his forehead.

"I..." Jackson gulped.

"For the love of god..." Stiles sighed. I rolled my eyes with extreme levels of annoyance. Argent and his companions grabbed each of us and threw us into a hospital room.

"Let's try this again. Where is Scott McCall?" Chris growled.

"We don't know." I answered. "I think he was still at the formal when we left!"

"Have you guys ever seen a rabid dog?" Argent asked, ignoring my answer.

"No, but I could put it on my To-Do list if you let us go." Stiles suggested.

"Summer, Jackson? What about you?" Chris asked.

"No." We both answered.

"Well, I have and the only thing I can compare it to is seeing a friend turn on the full moon. Do you want to know what happened?" Argent stared at each of us.

"Not really, no offense to your storytelling skills." Stiles declined. One of these days, Stiles is going to get us killed with his sarcasm, I thought.

"He tried to kill me and I was forced to put a bullet in his head. The whole time he lay there dying, he was still trying to claw his way towards me. It was like that was the most important thing he could do with his last few breaths. Can you imagine that?" Chris described his experience.

"No, and it sounds like you-" Stiles started to say before I slapped my hand across his mouth.

"Shut up, Stiles." I told him.

"Did Scott ever try to kill one of you on the full moon?" Chris asked us. "Did you have to lock him up?"

"Yeah, we did. We handcuffed him to the radiator." I answered, slowly removing my hand from Stiles' mouth.

"Would you prefer us to lock him in the basement and burn the house down?" Stiles asked quickly.

"Stiles!" I hissed, slamming my hand back over his mouth. Yes, Stiles. Why don't you continue to piss off the werewolf hunter? I thought angrily.

"I hate to dispel popular rumour, Stiles, but we didn't do that." Argent responded. Stiles fought my hand.

"Are you going to continue trying to get us killed?" I asked him. He shook his head and I removed my hand, glaring at him.

"Derek said you had some sort of code. I guess no one ever breaks it." Stiles shrugged.

"Never." Chris shook his head.

"What if someone does?" Stiles asked.

"Someone like who?" Argent asked.

"Your sister." Stiles answered. Realization and shock flashed in Chris' eyes briefly before he put his expressionless face back on.

"Thank you for cooperating. We'll find Scott on our own." Chris thanked us, opening the door. We walked out and began running as soon as we were in the parking lot. I dug Jackson's keys out of my pocket. Jackson started to walk towards the passenger door.

"You're in the back, Jackass." Stiles told him, using the nickname I had called him earlier.

"It's my car." Jackson protested.

"You don't even know where we're going." Stiles replied.

"Can you guys stop? We don't have time for this. Stiles, sit in the front because you at least answered Argent." I sighed, waiting for them to sit down. Stiles and Jackson got into the car and I immediately pressed my foot down on the accelerator.

"Remember that night we were trapped in the school?" Jackson suddenly asked.

"Yeah, why?" I replied, wondering where this was going.

"We could use those firebombs that Lydia made to stop him." Jackson suggested. My eyes widened.

"That's actually a really good idea, Jackson." I made a sharp turn and headed towards the school. Once we arrived at the school, we raced to the chemistry room. Jackson and I grabbed the chemicals and mixed up two molotov cocktails. This time, we had the right formula. We closed the beakers and headed back to the Porsche. I slammed down on the gas pedal and Jackson's car launched towards the Hale house. Realizing what we were about to face hit me.

"Holy shit. We're really about to end this, aren't we?" I asked as my heart pounded in my chest. Stiles extended his hand out and I grasped it, keeping my other hand on the steering wheel.

"Let's kick Peter and his alpha werewolf ass." Stiles said. I took a deep breath as we pulled up to the fire-damaged house. Immediately, the smell of blood struck me. I noticed at once that there was a lot blood.

"I think someone died." I gasped, filled with dread.

"Is it Peter?" Stiles asked.

"I-I don't know." I let out a shaky breath. A thundering growl erupted as a colossal, black creature burst through the front door.

"Definitely not Peter." Stiles commented. The unease I had already felt grew worse.

"Well, we came here for a reason, right? Let's go." I exited the vehicle, fear coursing through my veins. The guys got out of the vehicle, too. The familiar, sweet scent of vampires filled my nostrils along with the blood. I turned to see Alice, Edward, Carlisle. If they can handle this, so can I. I knew I needed to help protect my friends, family and the people of Beacon Hills.

"Alice!" I called out. She looked at me and I tossed the molotov cocktail to her. She caught it and warned the others to get back. She took her pitcher stance and launched the beaker at Peter. The glass exploded into millions of shards, soaring through the sky like throwing knives. I immediately grabbed Stiles, shielding him from the fireball that surrounded Peter Hale. The alpha howled in agony as the flames danced on his shoulders. I gasped as several glass shards bounced off of my back, making me so relieved that I was Stiles' armor and shield. When the shards stopped sailing through the air, I turned to face to face the beast who had destroyed so many lives. Jackson threw the second molotov cocktail at the alpha werewolf. Peter caught it in his claws instantaneously. Clutching the beaker, the semi-charred creature stalked towards us.

"Allison!" Scott shouted, chucking her bow at her. She quickly drew an arrow back and released the string, sending an arrow flying towards the fiery cocktail. As the arrow broke through the glass, flames launched upwards onto Peter's already flaming body. He collapsed, howling in pain as the fire burned him, like they had all those years ago. I looked around at everyone, seeing who was okay and alive. The Cullens all hugged each other as Jackson and Stiles sighed with relief. Scott, who was in his werewolf form, stared at Allison. I gasped, wondering how she would react. Is today the first time she has seen a werewolf? First Peter, now Scott. I wondered what was about to happen, then gasped at what she did next. She crouched down and kissed Scott. When her lips touched his, Scott's wolfish features retracted. Chris Argent, who was standing behind the two, didn't try to stop them. Kate Argent's scent lingered in the leaves on the ground, leading into the Hale house where the scent of blood came from. Derek stood up and brushed himself off. I grinned, feeling relieved that we had all survived, except for Kate. Though I would not mourn her, Allison would and I would help my new friend through this.

"Why did you do that?" Scott asked Allison after the kiss.

"Because I love you." She answered. I grinned and spun around to face Stiles. Though love was too strong a word for us right now, I was happy to be by his side and to have made a decision. I gently placed my lips on his, which I had been wanting to do for so long now. Stiles grinned at me and I wrapped my arms around him, giving him a gentle hug.

"Wait!" Scott shouted. I let go of Stiles to see what Scott was yelling about. Derek was standing over Peter's now human body with his claws extended. "You said the cure comes from whoever bit you! If you kill him, I'm dead. Her family, her father...What am I supposed to do?" Derek didn't move, he just continued to glare at his uncle.

"You've...already...decided." Peter choked out. "I can smell it on you."

"Derek!" I yelled. "Don't do this! You're seriously going to force Scott to stay in the world of werewolves? After all the problems it has caused?"

"Do it!" Peter hissed.

"No!" I commanded.

"Wait! No, don't! No!" Scott frantically screamed as Derek raised his arm and slashed down, dragging his claws through his burned uncle's neck. I gasped, watching Peter's blood drip from Derek's claws. Derek's eyes flashed crimson as he spoke.

"I'm the alpha now." He said. As Derek began to walk away, I stormed after him.

"Hey, asshole." I growled. Derek turned to face me. I struck him hard across the face, but not hard enough to alert the Argents about my supernatural abilities. Derek glared at me and I glared back. I turned and walked back to Stiles, feeling the fury run through me. I was tempted to go back and knock the bitch out, knowing that Derek just ruined Scott's life because of his selfishness. Of course, I knew that was stupid.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Stiles suggested. I didn't say anything, I just nodded.

"Thank you." I thanked the Cullens before sitting in the back of Jackson's Porsche. Stiles came and sat next to me while Jackson drove. Scott sat quietly in the front. The whole ride was silent except for Scott asking Jackson to drop us off at the hospital. When he parked in the parking lot of the hospital, I decided I should thank Jackson.

"Hey, uh, thanks Jackson. You probably saved us today." I thanked him awkwardly. He gave me a quick nod before driving away. Scott, Stiles and I ran into the hospital. We wandered down to Lydia's room. After making sure nobody was around, we snuck into the room. Stiles pushed the door slowly, attempting to quietly close the door. A loud and slow screeching sound sounded from the door. It continued to creak as he edged the door closer to the frame. We all grimaced at the sound.

"Oh god." Scott cringed. Finally, Stiles shut the door. I sat by the door to hear if someone was coming down the hall while the two boys approached Lydia's bed. Their faces filled with confusion.

"What?" I asked. "Is it healing?" This situation was worrying because if it didn't heal, then she would die, but if it did heal, she would be a werewolf. I wouldn't wish the world of the supernatural on anybody.

"It hasn't healed at all." Scott replied. My lips pressed into a tight line.

"I don't get it." Stiles said, looking at Lydia's chart. "The doctors said she'd be fine."

"The bite's not healing like it did with me. Which means she's not a werewolf." Scott's face was twisted into pure confusion.

"Then what the hell is she?" Stiles asked, voicing what I had been wondering myself.

"She's certainly not like me." I commented. Lydia wasn't a human, vampire, hybrid or werewolf, but she was certainly a supernatural creature.

"Until we figure this out, we have to keep an eye on her." Scott decided. We all nodded in agreement.

"For now, we should get out of here because someone could come in at any time." I suggested. The guys agreed and we raced to the parking lot.

"Wait, Jackson left. How are we supposed to get home?" Stiles asked.

"Well, Scott and I can get home fine. We'll pick you up in the morning." I told Stiles as a joke.

"Wait, you're gonna leave me out here? With werewolves and evil creatures lurking around?" Stiles panicked.

"Stiles, I was kidding." I laughed. "I had Alice drop off my car." Stiles sighed with relief. I rolled my eyes at him as I sat in the driver's seat and fished my keys out of my glovebox. I was relieved to finally be going home. "Let's go home." I sighed as I drove towards our three homes.


	18. Betr-Hales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer gets a weird text from Allison, asking to meet up. After they meet up, Summer hangs out with the boys, Scott and Stiles then Stiles takes her to his house afterwards.

**18\. Betr-Hales**

Last night, I went to bed thinking about Derek's second betrayal...Betr-hale...I couldn't resist thinking about the joke that I first thought about while trapped in mountain ash. This morning, I woke up thinking about the...Betr-hale. Sorry, I couldn't help myself. On the serious side, I actually wanted to punch Derek over and over again.

"Summer, I need to talk to you." Alice's voice interrupted my inner preparation for battle. Raising an eyebrow, I invited Alice into my room. I didn't have a clue what she was going to say, but I prepared for the worst because whenever someone tells you they need to talk, it's usually bad. At least, that's what I learned from today's movies.

"I have to tell you something about the agreement." Alice announced as she sat on the bed.

"Oh, Edward already told me about it. Don't worry, Alice." I grinned.

"No, it's something else." Alice responded. I waited for her to continue. She continued, "Remember my vision that I told you I had about you agreeing to the agreement? I told you that I saw you say yes so that you'd quickly agree to it, but I saw you leave Beacon Hills immediately. I didn't want you to leave, so I lied." I wrapped my arms around Alice, grinning.

"Thank you, Alice. I'm really glad you did." I thanked her, thinking about all the people I wouldn't be around if she hadn't have lied. I wouldn't be friends with Allison, Bella or Lydia. I wouldn't have helped save lives. I wouldn't live with the Cullens anymore. I would've had to leave Scott and Stiles, especially Stiles.

"So, I'm forgiven?" Alice asked, still trapped in my hug.

"Of course, but you knew that." I laughed, releasing her.

"I know." She shrugged, laughing.

"Oh, and thank you for helping out with Peter." I suddenly said, remembering her part in the final battle. "How did you know to come to the Hale house?"

"I had a vision. I couldn't see your future anymore. All I saw was Stiles crying and blood splatter on the walls of a burnt house." She explained. "I saw bloody arrows, too."

"So, I would've died?" I asked.

"Everyone would have, except for Peter." Alice replied. "Only when I saw you with fire while we were already there, did I see much less death."

"Alice, you truly are a hero." I shook my head with awe. Alice giggled as she left my bedroom, leaving me with a lot to think about. Just as I was processing what I had just learned, my phone buzzed. I picked it up immediately.

**Allison: Meet me at the school.**

I looked at the message, wondering why everyone needed to talk to me today. I stared at the message for a few minutes before grabbing my keys.

Allison was waiting for me by the bike racks when I arrived.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked, referring to the loss of her aunt. I tried to ignore the fact that this potential huntress had nobody with her and had invited me, a supernatural creature, to talk to her in an empty area.

"Um, I'm fine apart from seeing my aunt get murdered and boyfriend turn into a werewolf." Allison replied.

"Boyfriend?" I asked, trying to distract her from Kate. "So, you guys are back together?"

"Yeah, I kind of kissed him at the Hale house, but I suppose you were too busy kissing Stiles to notice." Allison teased, grinning. "Boyfriend?"

"I don't know, actually." I realized. "It's basically like we're friends with benefits minus the sex and title." I referred to the movie that Rosalie had forced me to watch.

"What do you want it to be?" Allison asked, laughing at my movie reference.

"I don't know." I admitted. "After everything we have dealt with since I came to Beacon Hills, I don't even care what we are, as long as we're something. Wow, that sounded really cheesy." I laughed.

"If you ever want to give your relationship a name, just ask him." Allison suggested. I smiled at her advice. "Anyways, so I asked you to come here so I could talk to you about something."

"About what?" I asked, dreading anything about the supernatural.

"About recent events." She answered. I nodded slowly. "Do you remember what happened when I shot the tree with an arrow?"

"Sparks exploded from the arrow." I remembered, wondering where this was going.

"Do you know what happens to a werewolf when you shoot an arrow near it?" She asked.

"No." I answered quietly, displeased about where this conversation was headed.

"It blinds them, temporarily." Allison told me. I remembered all too well the effect it had on me.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because when I shot the tree, you covered your eyes." Allison replied, staring at me. I let out a deep breath, staring back. We stared at each other, an uncomfortable silence heavy in the air. Her brown eyes made my hazel ones widen in discomfort.

After two full minutes of complete silence, Allison finally spoke.

"Summer, are you a werewolf?" Allison asked me.

"No." I answered.

"Do you promise that you're telling me the truth?" Allison asked. "Before I knew about werewolves, Scott lied to me a lot and I'm sick of the lying. Now that I know the truth, there doesn't have to be more lying. My parents won't know about this."

"I promise I'm not a werewolf." I promised. "On the next full moon, you'll see that I'll be unaffected."

"Okay. Thanks for coming here. Sorry I was being crazy." Allison sighed with relief and smiled.

"I think crazy is the normal when it comes to Beacon Hills." I joked.

"Definitely. Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow." Allison dug her car keys out of her pocket.

"See you there. Bye, Allison." I waved as I turned towards my Audi. I got into the driver's seat and buckled in my seat belt.

Something yellow caught my eye. Pushing my eyebrows together in confusion, I turned to see a post-it note on my back seat. I picked it up and looked at the black ink on the note. It was written in a thick, fully capitalized yet neat font. When I read the words on the small sheet of yellow, I dropped the note, gasping.

YOU LOOK SO MUCH LIKE YOUR MOTHER.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It's just a harmless prank, I told myself. I picked the note up off of the floor of my car and placed it on the passenger seat. I took a deep breath before driving home. I continued to attempt to convince myself that it was just a harmless joke, but the joke hit a soft spot in my heart. I never knew either of my parents. Edward had found me as a baby with blood covering my hands and face beside my mother's lifeless body. Carlisle had guessed that I had chewed my way out of her womb. I have never counted that as tasting blood because I don't even remember the taste.

When Edward had found me that day, they didn't see my father anywhere. Carlisle had studied me intensely when I was a child. He had assumed that father was a vampire and I've always resented that man for killing my mother by having me. This note that sat in my passenger seat was a reminder of that. It was a reminder that I had killed my mother with the help of the man that was supposed to be my father.

I quickly pulled into the garage and then ran up to my room, hiding the note in my desk. I proceeded to distract myself from the note to avoid being questioned by Jasper. After trying to read, sleep, watch television, draw, dance and exercise, I decided I couldn't properly distract myself on my own. I picked up my cellphone, noticing that I had a text from Stiles from earlier that I hadn't seen.

**Stiles: Can you come over at 8:30?**

I smiled at the text. Stiles was the perfect distraction from the disturbing note, Lydia's mysterious healing and the battle with the alpha.

**To Stiles: Yes, I'll be there.**

I wondered what Stiles wanted, considering last time I was to meet up with someone, they thought I was a werewolf. I knew Stiles didn't think I was a werewolf and overall, I was happy to get a proper distraction. You look so much like your mother, I remembered. I shuddered at the note. This is just a sick joke, I reminded myself, this is just a sick joke. I remembered hearing some of the students at school telling jokes regarding their friends' mothers. Maybe that is what some kid was doing, I tried to convince myself. It was just a mother joke. I tried to think of other ways to distract myself. I could track down Derek and beat him up, I suggested to myself. I decided against attacking Derek for multiple reasons. The first being that I would probably lose the fight and the second being if I didn't lose, I'd probably kill him and I didn't want that on my conscience. I thought about hanging out with Bella or Scott. I could arm wrestle Scott. I laughed at the thought of arm wrestling Scott. I had no idea who was stronger out of the two of us. I knew I was faster, but he beat me when Peter had forced him to turn in the school. Deciding that I had nothing better to do, I texted Scott.

**To Scott: Remember when we raced?**

I silently cursed myself, remembering that Scott had lost his phone. A few minutes later, Scott replied to my surprise.

**Scott: Don't remind me.**

**To Scott: No, I'm not trying to brag or anything. I was just excruciatingly bored and I was wondering who was stronger. You did kick my ass in the school, but you used claws.**

**Scott: So, you want to arm wrestle?**

**To Scott: Only if you're not busy...**

**Scott: Stiles can referee**

**To Scott: Fair enough. While I drive over there, you can call Stiles.**

**Scott: Deal.**

I grinned that I could finally have some distraction while I waited until eight thirty. I grabbed my keys and ran to my vehicle. I quickly made a mental note to ask Scott about his phone. Note...I shuddered again. I shook my head and drove to Scott's house.

"Okay, this is going to be a fair game. You can use your supernatural strength, obviously, but no claws or fangs or cheating." Stiles explained once we were all sat in Scott's room. Scott and I were lying flat on our stomachs, facing each other. "Get ready." Stiles commanded. Scott and I took each other's right hand, playfully glaring at each other. "Okay, go!" Scott and I's arms immediately tensed, pushing against each other with extreme force. My hand tipped slightly to the right. Using all my strength, I forced my hand down on Scott's. Scott's eyes widened as his right hand lowered quickly to his bedroom floor. He fought back, pushing my hand back towards the right. Now that both of us were using all of our strength, our hands battled in the middle, back where our hands had started.

"I'm beginning to think we have similar strength." I noticed. After a few minutes of an even struggle between our hands, we decided to call it a tie. Remembering seeing some kids doing this in the hallway at school, I closed my hand into a fist and brought it up to Scott. He grinned and hit my fist with his. Not wanting to leave Stiles out of anything, I offered him my hand. He bumped his fist against mine.

"I wonder if alphas would be stronger, considering that you and I have the same strength." I wondered aloud.

"You could always arm wrestle Der-" Stiles began.

"If I go near that fool, it's to beat him up." I interrupted Stiles.

"In that case, let's go see him right now." Stiles suggested.

"No, seriously. If I see him, I will either destroy him or get killed trying." I told him.

"Maybe don't go near Derek." Scott spoke up.

"Scott could back you up..." Stiles offered.

"Stiles..." I sighed. "Do you want me to die?"

"What?" Stiles gasped. "No."

"Then I'm not going near Derek." I laughed. "You remember what happened after Peter turned Scott and then Scott attacked me. I don't heal well."

"Okay, maybe going near Derek is a bad idea." Stiles laughed, sitting on the carpet beside us. Scott and I laughed with him. I rolled onto my back and rested my head on Stiles' leg. Suddenly, I remembered my conversation with Allison.

"So, Allison asked me to meet me at the school earlier." I announced.

"Why? What did she say?" Scott asked.

"She thought I was a werewolf." I answered.

"Why would she think you're a werewolf?" Scott asked.

"When we went shopping the first time, she wanted to run an errand first. She shot a sparking arrow into a tree and it temporarily blinded me, like it does to werewolves. Apparently, she noticed my reaction." I explained.

"So, what did you tell her?" Stiles asked.

"I told her that I'm not a werewolf." I replied.

"Did she believe you?" Scott stared at me.

"I don't know. She told me she wouldn't tell her parents if I was. Then she apologized for asking and said she would see me at school tomorrow." I told them.

"Does she know you're a hybrid?" Stiles asked.

"I don't think so." I answered. "If she does, she didn't mention vampires or anything like that." The three of us spent the rest of the day with each other. We talked and played video games, well I watched them play video games. We even played a light version of Lacrosse in his yard. The game didn't last long because Stiles felt severely disadvantaged playing against two supernatural creatures.

It was about eight o'clock and Stiles stood up.

"Ready to go?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah." I nodded, standing up. "See you tomorrow, Scott." I waved. I could feel the curiosity bubbling inside me, wondering what Stiles had in mind for me. When we got into his Jeep, I held his hand quietly while the other was on the steering wheel.


	19. Epilogue-Saturday Night Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' surprise for Summer is revealed, helping her to make an important decision.

**Epilogue :: Saturday Night Stiles**

Stiles led me into his room after we arrived at his house. Stiles had insisted on blind-folding me, but I had reminded him that I would still know exactly what was going on.

"Okay, you may now remove your blindfold." Stiles announced sarcastically. I snickered at his attempt at humour. I looked around the room to see a few balloons and some ribbon.

"What are the balloons for?" I asked.

"Well, since how Peter ruined the formal, I thought we could have our own mini formal." Stiles explained. My lips parted in shock.

"Stiles, that's really thoughtful. Thank you." I gently pressed my lips against his cheek.

"I don't know if you like music nowadays, but I brought some music from your days." He told me. I grinned at him and his thoughtfulness. Stiles walked over to his stereo and pressed play.

"The Bee Gees?" I asked as the sound of Night Fever filled my ears.

"Yeah, I thought it would remind you of growing up." Stiles shrugged.

"I can't believe you did this, Stiles." I laughed, filled with joy. I wrapped my arms around Stiles, providing him with a hug to show my appreciation. Letting go of him, I wandered over to the stereo. An empty Saturday Night Fever album sat by the stereo.

"This isn't going to do if we're going to pick up where we left off at the formal." I told him, looking at the track list. "Night Fever is too upbeat." I changed the song to How Deep Is Your Love, because it was the only slow song from the soundtrack from what I could remember. It had been a long time since I had listened to the Bee Gees.

"This will work better." I told Stiles as the soft song played out of the speakers. I placed my hands on Stiles' back while wrapping my arms around his torso. I kept my face close to his and I stared into his eyes.

"Thank you, Stiles." I thanked him. "All I ever wanted was to be normal and you help me forget that I'm some weird supernatural creature."

"Well, I think you're perfectly normal." Stiles complimented.

"That's the thing, Stiles. I don't like that perfect aspect. I just want to be a normal human being." I sighed. "I don't want this physical perfection that I was born with. Being supernatural sucks."

"Half perfection." Stiles corrected.

"What?" I asked.

"Half perfection." Stiles repeated. "You're only half-vampiric. Remember, you're half-human, too." I hugged Stiles firmly, but not in a bone-crushing way. "Your vampire side is the side that kicks Scott's ass. The human side of you is everything else. Like when you laughed at Jackson with Allison, when you danced with me at the formal, when you lied to my dad, when you went shopping with Allison and Lydia and when you stuck up for Scott after Derek killed Peter." A tear made its way into my eye. Stiles continued, "I could go on. When you-" I smashed my lips against his, interrupting his beautiful speech. Those words were exactly the ones I didn't even know I had been waiting to hear from someone.

Once I pulled my lips away, I wrapped my arms around Stiles and held him closely.

"Thank you." I whispered. Stiles' arms found their way around my lower back. With everything that I've gone through, I was so happy to have Stiles with me. Right now, I didn't care about Peter, the Argents, Derek, the note or my inevitable departure from Beacon Hills. All I cared about right now was that I finally understood what true happiness was. I knew I was going to stay right here in Beacon Hills with Stiles, Scott, the Cullens, Allison, Bella and Lydia for a long time.

I gently rested my cheek against Stiles' chest and closed my eyes, listening to his heartbeat.

"Yeah, I've definitely made up my mind." I whispered to myself as we gently swayed along to the too-upbeat soundtrack of Saturday Night Fever. 

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have only just posted this on AO3, but I finished it a while ago. I remember feeling so surprised, shocked, weird, and proud all at once when I finished this book. I literally asked myself "Did I seriously just finish this book?". Putting that final "the end" was just so weird and awesome. I almost cried to be honest. There is a book two in this series. It is called "A More Permanent Solution" and is based on season two of Teen Wolf as well as New Moon.


End file.
